


To Worship A God

by Sakura_SNK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Death, Eren Jaeger Titan, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gore, Kissing, Love, M/M, M/preg, Mentions of religion, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Titan Sex, Titans, Tragedy, Uke Levi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK
Summary: December 25th 0827, Levi Ackerman was found abandoned on the steps of a farmer and his wife's home. The tiny baby was wrapped in a blanket woven with silk and gold and he was in a small hand woven basket. There was no note or sign of whoever had left him there but that night he was saved by the compassion of a simple farmers wife.After being christened with the name Levi the young boy is raised with strict religious values and harsh routines that seemingly everyone in the walls lives by. There is only one God and he is all powerful and the protector of their walls...However...Levi can't worship a god he doesn't believe in...What happens when Levi realizes just how trapped he is inside the walls...What happens when he begins to challenges his and everyone's beliefs inside the walls...What happens when he begins worshiping a 'False' God...Will he get his answer? Will he ever figure out where he came from...Will he ever be loved...The answers may just lay beyond the walls...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 38
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I've written Ereri but I finally feel ready to start up again! I really appreciate all the support my old and new followers have given me especially when my Ereri Chronicals was taken down! Thank you all for your love and support! I will be updating this book as often as possible but I won't put a time limit on it because life can get in the way! I will always have a warning at the beginning of each chapter but in general the warnings will most likely always be the same unless theres smut or mentions of triggering scenes like the death of a character for example! Regardless please enjoy this story Im putting a lot of energy and time into this story! I love you all!
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Warning ⚠️: Mild bad language. Mild mental abuse. Long chapter.

December 25th 0827

The snow fell heavily over the kingdom of the three walls. Families huddled inside their houses and snuggled under the warmth of the fires. On this gracious day gifts were exchanged...Most were given wooden toys, some hand made clothes and others pieces of delicious fruit which lay beside their fireplaces. However in the Wall of Maria a simple farmer and his wife had just sat down to their Christmas dinner. This year they had fattened out a large turkey and were grateful that famine hadn't struck their land. They sat at the table candles lit as their stomachs ached for food. Before they tucked into their wondrous meal they began to pray.

'Bless us Lord for the food we are about to eat...We bless you for keeping our crops and animals healthy in this time of great struggle...'

The farmer says as he held his wife's hand.

'We bless you for given us good health and we bless that you give us the strength to have a beautiful child one day.'

The farmer continued every year they made one simple wish...They wished for a child...They had been together for six years and had been married around five years...They had originally planned for several children but six years down the line they still weren't pregnant.

'We thank you Lord for your kindness and compassion. We are forever your loving and faithful servants. Bless us oh Lord...'

He says his wife gives a loving smile as they both say,

'Amen.'

They then tuck into their meal eating till they had their fill of wine and food. It had been a wodnerful Christmas dinner.

'You really out did yourself Elizabeth.'

The farmer said to his wife,

'Oh nonsense Ed if it weren't for you taking such good care of the animals and our crops we wouldn't have had this wonderful meal.'

Ed smiled at his beautiful wife. He knew how badly she wanted a child and every time they tried they were meet with a negative result. However this had to be God's plan. Perhaps he felt they weren't ready to be parents... Or perhaps he was being punished for not praying enough...Either way he believed his God would either punish or reward him for his faith and he was fine with that.

'Regardless...Im glad the Lord was kind to us this year...I prayed to him that I'd have all our crops harvested before the snow began to fall and sure enough the Lord gave me the strength to do so.'

He says, Elizabeth smiles,

'Yes he truly did. Now...Let us retire for the night...It has been a tiring day.'

Christmas day and boxing day were the only days that farmers did not have to tend to their lands. Of course Ed would go out to quickly check on the animals in the barn but other than that he was going to relax by the fire with his wife.

'My dear...Let us try for a child tonight...I feel as if the Lord will hear our prayers.'

Elizabeth smiled,

'Oh Ed! I thought the same...Let us go and try.'

She says as she takes his hand. However a harsh knock at the door stopped them in their tracks. Elizabeth looked at Ed.

'Who could that be...It is well past curfew.'

Elizabeth says. Ed quickly grabs his gun from the bedroom and walks down to the front door.

'Stay there...It could be thieves.'

He says. Elizabeth nods and stays by there bedroom praying to God that it was Carol singers or perhaps there neighbors.

'Be careful.'

She whispers fearfully. Ed walked tot he door gun pointed and ready to kill. He swung open the front door. The harsh winds blowing some snowflakes into the house. Ed frowned when he seen that there was no one there. Damn kids playing tricks...He thinks to himself as he lowers his gun. He was just about to close the door when a tiny cry echoed through the harsh wind...Looking down he seen a small baby wrapped in a blanket made of silk with gold woven into the seams. The baby was in a hand made basket.

'Elizabeth! Come quick!'

He says as he lifts the tiny basket and closes the door quickly. Elizabeth came running down the stairs.

'Ed? What is it? Was someone there?'

Her husband remained silently.

'Honey what's go-'

A little cry echoed through the air and Elizabeth walked towards the table and gasped.

'Oh my God...A baby!'

She cries as the tiny newborn cries wanting to be held and cuddled.

'The poor thing must be freezing...Who would do such a thing?'

She says as she quickly lifts the infant into her arms and cuddles him.

'You poor little thing...Oh my he's freezing.'

She says.

'Ed prepare a bath at once. We need to warm him up.'

Snapping out of his shock Ed nodded and began doing what his wife asked.

'You poor little thing...Your mother must have abandoned you.'

She says.

'What kind of cruel mother would do such a thing?'

She says.

'His mother was probably a common whore. She was probably knocked up by a client and couldn't bare the responsibilities of parent hood so she abandoned him like an animal.'

He says. Elizabeth quickly washes the baby.

'Most likely...Oh my he must be starving. Ed please get me some milk and heat it up in a pan. I think we have spare bottle that weren't used on the new calfs.'

She says as she gets the bottle. Ed sighs.

'Elizabeth...He has to go to an orphanage...Its illegal to keep an abandoned child...We could get arrested for this.'

Elizabeth looks at the child.

'B-But...What if this is God giving us a child...Ed weve been trying for so many years to have a baby but it's never happened...What if...What if God sent him to us...'

She says as he holds the baby close as her husband boils the milk. He sighs,

'The Lord does work in mysterious ways...I suppose we could say that you had the baby without knowing you were pregnant...It has happened before...'

He says,

'Thing is...That boy has black hair and silver eyes Elizabeth...Hes not gonna look anything like me...People will talk about it...Theyll think you've cheated one me...'

Elizabeth begins to feed the tiny baby.

'Well...Then God is testing me...He wouldn't have sent this child to us if he thought we werent capable of having him...I have faith in the Lord.'

She says Ed sighs.

'Your right...The Lord wouldn't have given him to us if he thought we couldn't raise him...If he's gonna be ours he needs a name.'

He says, Elizabeth gazes at the boy smiling.

'Levi...His name will be Levi...'

August 10th 0837

'Levi! Get up! Breakfast is ready.'

Ed called up to his nine year old son. Levi was always an early bird and he was normally down the stairs making his own breakfast but today was a Sunday and on Sundays he stayed in bed a little later. Through out the rest of the week Levi was home schooled and had to do hard work on the farm. He woke up at the crack of dawn to the sound of the rooster, then he had breakfast, got ready and headed straight into the barn to clean wash and feed the animals. It was always a hassle. Levi was always fussy about hygiene and he hated getting dirty. No Levi was nothing like his father. He hated working the farm and most of the time he just day dreamed. As the years grew on Ed couldn't help but feel no fatherly love to the black haired boy...At times he felt like his wife had actually cheated on him and gotten pregnant with a bastard...However he knew that wasn't true...

'If only we'd had our own child...Then he'd be just like me.'

Ed would often dream of his blood related child. A strong boy, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He'd be a dedicated young man who would eagerly work the farm and be a mini version of Ed. That was his dream child...Levi was far from his dream child...He was a skinny little runt...No Levi definutly wasn't his child but his wife loved the small boy to death.

'Ed honey...I think you should take Levi into the markets today for supplies. He's hit a little growth spurt and I think he needs bigger clothes.'

She says. Ed frowned,

'You know I don't like bringing him into town Elizabeth. People stare.'

He says, his wife scoffed.

'So? He's our son. He deserves to see the world beyond this God forsaken farm. If your so worried let him go to the library and sit...He' ll sit there for hours just reading.'

She says, there was no arguing with his wife once she'd made up her mind then that was it.

'Fine...'

He grumbles. He looked up to see Levi walking down the stairs. His longish hair framing his face slightly.

'Morning mama, morning papa.'

He says in a quiet voice. Ed rolled his eyes. That was another thing he didn't like about Levi...He was so quiet... Not confident at all... How was he gonna get a wife if he was a weak little mouse...

'Good morning sweetie. I made you your favourite tea!'

She says smiling as she hands Levi it in his little floral cup it was Levis favourite.

'Thanks mama! You'll have to teach me how to make it...Its delicious.'

Ed scoffed catching the attention of Levi and Elizabeth.

'First your cleaning now you wanna learn how to cook...That's a womens job boy.'

Levi looked down.

'But I like cleaning and cooking...'

Levi says in a very soft voice. Ed growls,

'Only women and faggots do that shit? Are you a women or a faggot!'

He snaps. Levi jumped shaking slightly.

'Ed! For God sake his nine years old! So what if he wants to clean or cook...It doesn't mean he's a faggot.'

She says sternly. Ed sighs.

'Your right...Sorry Levi... Daddy didn't mean it...'

Levi nodded softly but in truth he was terrified of his dad...His dad was always mean to him when mama wasn't around....After breakfast Levi reluctantly agreed to go to the markets with his dad.

'Now listen here boy when we go to the markets your going straight to the library I need to get your mother fabrics.'

He mumbles. He hands Levi 10 pieces of silver.

'Get yourself something to eat with that but don't leave the markets.'

He says Levi nodded as they sat on the wagon and his dad drove them towards the markets. Levi gazed up at the beautiful sky...He often wonder why God had given him such a mean dad...Was he being punished for not praying every night like he was meant to? Or was it because in reality...He didn't really believe in a God to begin with...He may have only been nine but he was smart beyond his years...He couldn't understand why so many people worshiped a God that demanded to be worshiped, loved and respected by all...It confused him...Not only that the bible his parents made him read at night was filled with contradictions, hypocrisy and hatred.

'Were almost there.'

His father says gruffly, in the distance Levi could see the market place. He could hear the sound of people's voices. Fishmongers and retailers called out to the public wanting them to buy there best catch or there newest woven materials.

'The library is in the middle of the markets. I'll show you there and I'll collect you when I'm done.'

He says. Levi nods in understanding as he puts the 10 pieces of silver into his pocket and watched as they pulled into he stables to park their wagon.

'Let's go.'

His father said as he lead Levi to the library. The library wasn't anything spectacular his mother had told him that the library in Wall Sina was massive but they were too poor to pay to go there.

'Stay on this street ya here.'

His dad says before leaving not even saying goodbye. Levi looked up at the library and opened the door walking in. Books littered the shelves and Levi was amazed at how many there were. There was big books, small books, extremely colorful books and even dark scary books. Levi watched in amazement. With so many options to choose from how could he possible choose just one book.

'Can I help you?'

The librarian asked. She was an average height women, a little curvy with wild brown hair and weird glasses on her head.

'I-I just wanted a book...'

He says nervously the women smiled.

'Well feel free to choose whatever you want darling! The children's books are on the third shelf. There the ones with easiest words.'

Levi played with his hands.

'I-I don't want an easy book...I want to read something more grown up please.'

He says. The women smiles,

'Well then...Theres a few books that might peak your interest.'

She says as she walks over and pulls out an old leather book.

'This one is called,'Romeo and Juliet'. It's a tragic love story about two star crossed lovers. I think you'd enjoy this book. I know I do.'

Levi smiles as he takes the book and climbs onto the chair beside the window to read. There were words he didn't know but Mrs Hange, the women's name, would kindly tell him what it was. He sat there for a while sipping the tea Mrs Hange made him and nibbling on some sandwiches she'd made for her daughter who was finishing school shortly. Levi envied Mrs Hanges daughter...She got to have friends and play with other children. Silence echoed through the air as Levi was entranced by the story. Suddenly his silence was it erupted when the door flung open books closet to the door tumbled onto the floor and a young girl with brown hair and weird glasses like the librarian came running in grinning like a manic.

'MAMA I'M HOME!'

She says.

'Mama I dissected a frog today! It's insides we're so interesting! I knew it was female because of th-'

The girl stopped as she seen Levi. She walked over getting quit close to him.

'Your not from here shortie! I'm Zoe Hange but everyone calls ME Hange! I'm insane.'

She says Levi didn't doubt her one bit...She looked crazy.

'What's your name? Can I give you a name? How about Sawney or Bean?'

She says smiling crazily.

'M-My names Levi...'

'Oh Hange I told you to be carefully opening that door.'

Her mother scolds. Hange smiles.

'Sorry mama! Mama can I play with the short boy?'

She says. Mrs Hange sighs,

'If Levi would like to play Hange dear...'

'YAY! LEVI LET ME SHOW YOU THE SKETCHES MOBLIT DID OF THE FROGS INSIDES!'

She says drool rolling down her chin. Levi was a little uncomfortable by the girls presence but he didn't want to seem mean or rude.

'I-Okay...'

Levi didn't know why but when Hange talked he became interested. She asked him a few personal questions nothing embarrassing but she was determined to figure him out.

'So your parents are really religious huh?'

Levi nods.

'Yes...Mama and Papa pray every night and at the dinner table.'

He says. Hange watched him.

'Do you believe in God Hange?'

Hange looks around.

'If I tell you you gotta pinky promise not to tell anyone. Cause then they'll make mama and papa disappear.'

She says. Levi gulped and nodded making a pinky promise.

'We don't believe in the God the government makes us believe in. We believe there's multiple God's that live outside the three walls!'

She says,

'And that there's titans outside the walls.'

'Titans?'

He asks softly. Hange nods,

'There man eating creatures that separate us from the gate way to Shinganshina, that's were all the God's live.'

She says Levi didn't really listen to her at first but then he saw it...The hope and joy that glowed in her eyes.

'Really?'

Hange nods.

'Yes...Mama and papa believe that the government lied to us to control us...Anyone who opposes them is sent over the wall to be eaten.'

Levi gulps.

'The outside world seems scary...'

Levi whispers. Hange shakes her head.

'It's not thou...In Shinganshina...The waters always fresh...The sky is always clear...No one's ever hungry...No one's poor...Its happiness...'

She says.

'There's lands of ice...Fields of golden sand...Rivers of burning waters that glow red...Its all outside these walls...'

Levis eyes sparkled.

'It's apparently really beautiful...And Shinganshina is were all he mighty God's live...One day I want to see the God's...I want to see the outside world...'

Levi bit his lip.

'M-Me too! We pinky promise! One day...One day we'll go beyond the walls...We will find Shinganshina...And we'll find the gods...'

Levi says. Why did he feel so...Happy...Why did he want this so badly. Hange jumped up fish pumping the air.

'Alright! Oh! I'll show you are families secret books...You can't tell anyone thou...These books are illegal...But these books have tales of the Gods...'

She says,

'There all so amazing and kind! There not like the God they make us worship...They don't demand are love or affection they just want us to be happy and free from the titans that lurk outside our walls.'

Levis eyes sparkled. Freedom...That's all he ever wanted.

'Okay. I won't tell.'

Hange smiled as she pulled Levi to the back off the shop. Her mother wasn't happy and scolded her for telling Levi but when she seen Levis little face she couldn't deny him the right to the truth.

'Levi darling. Listen to me. What were going to show you is the truth...What you see in here today cannot leave this shop.'

She says sternly. Levi nods.

'Yes ma'am. I promise I just want to know the truth.'

He says. Mrs Hange nods and brings the two children towards the back of the shop and down into the basement. The walls had normal books, books that children read in school. However Mrs Hange walked over to the far corner and got onto her knees she pulled back a lose floor board and pulled out a massive old book. At first glance it looked disgusting and filthy which made Levi cringe but once Mrs Hange blew on it the beautiful cover of the book was shown. It was white with beautiful gold lettering. Levi looked down at it.

'Wow...'

'Levi...This book was written by the Queen of the Gods, the mother of all, Carla Jaeger.'

She explains.

'It was almost like her diary she wrote about everything, she wrote about how the Gods created the three walls to protect us from the titans...'

Levi gazed at the book in amazement.

'But why doesn't the government let us worship them anymore?'

He asks.

'That's because the town folk grew greedy and demanded that the Gods grant there every wish. They started sacrificing innocent people in the name of the Gods... People use to be able to enter Shinganshina freely and we're given ever lasting life...But they still wanted more...Eventually a civil war broke out between the walls and we started using the God's as an excuse to kill, steal and conquer. The king of the God's Grisha Jaeger grew angry at us for our greed and sealed off the gates to Shinganshina...He took away their right to immortality...He took their money and the Gods turned their backs on the people. The government to save the people from killing each other created a new God and created a book you know as the Bible...'

She says. Levi listened intently, he couldn't believe what he was hearing...The God's had treated the people with love and kindness and the people threw it back in their faces. That made Levi...Angry...

'B-But not all of us are like that...Why did they turn there backs on us all?'

Mrs Hange looks at Levi.

'I'm not sure...However Carla wrote about a prophecy...'

She says.

'What a prophecy?'

He asks,

'It's a prediction for the future right mama?'

Hange says smiling. Mrs Hange laughs,

'Yes it is...'

Levi looks at her.

'And what does the prophecy say...'

Mrs Hange opened her mouth to speak but a gruff voice echoed from upstairs.

'Levi! Where are you?'

Levi gulps.

'That's my dad.'

Mrs Hange looks at him. She turns to Hange.

'Bring Levi upstairs immediately I' ll be up in a moment.'

Hange nods and quickly grabs Levis hand pulling him upstairs.

'Hi Mister! Sorry I was playing with Levi back here!'

She says. Ed frowns,

'Levi was playing with someone?'

Levi nods.

'Yes papa...Hanges my new friend...Shes Mrs Hanges daughter.'

Ed nods.

'I see...Well...Its good to see you have an interest in girls.'

He says. Mrs Hange came up from the basement a smile on her face.

'Oh hello there...You must be Levis father. I hope we didn't worry you. I said it was okay for him to play back here...Didnt want the books getting damage. My daughter can be a klutz.'

She says softly. Ed nods,

'It's alright...Right let's go Levi...Your mother will be finishing dinner soon.'

Levi nods.

'One minute papa.'

He says,

'Mrs Hange...Can I buy this book? Will 10 pieces of silver be enough?'

He asks. Mrs Hange smiles as Levi holds Romeo and Juliette in his hands.

'It's on the house sweetie. You can keep that one.'

Mrs Hange watched as Levi was lead away by his father and out of the library. She sighs softly, Hange smiles.

'He's the one isn't he mama...Its just like Carla told us.'

She says. Mrs Hange smiles.

'Yes love...He is...'

That night when Levi arrived he couldn't wait to pray...Because now he had a real reason to Worship A God...


	2. To Worship A God: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis love for his God only grows the more he learns about him. The stories he hears further his beliefs and a while he is happy until his father gives him upsetting news...Its time for him to start thinking about getting a wife...
> 
> Through his tear filled eyes Levi does the unthinkable and unfortunately his actions have some unusual consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just to make things clear I will hopefully be updating the first 11 chapters of To Worship A God daily however after that I will be updating (hopefully) every week! 
> 
> Warning: ⚠️ Use of the word faggot. Ed being a dick as per usual. Long chapter.

October 31st 0842

Levi rolled his eyes as Hange pulled him into the library. The four eyed idiot was dressed up in a costume which was custom for Halloween night. Apparently by wearing masks and costumes the villagers would be safe from any demons that lingered in the shadows. Levis mother Elizabeth had been very stern and had hand made his mask from scratch.

'YOU LOOK AWESOME!'

She yells as she takes off her own mask and smiles.

'Your mother is amazing at making those masks. I might ask her to make me one next year!'

She says as she sets her mask on the small table that Levi would sit at everytime he came here. Tonight was a special night Hanges mother was going to read them and other believers a tale about the great titan war.

'Erwin and Moblit are already down stairs with their parents. It's a little crowded but it's the only place we can gather and listen to the tales of our great Gods.'

Levi smiled he couldn't deny he was excited. He'd finally get to hear this great tale and learn the history of the titans and the Gods.

' Let's go! Ma said she was starting at eight sharp!'

Levi nodded.

'Okay!'

He says. To be honest he wasn't even meant to come but his father had surprisingly convinced his mother to let him stay out in the markets.

'Ed he can't stay in the markets that late! God knows what demons or thieves will be lurking about!'

Elizabeth had said sternly. Levi was sitting at the table nervously. He really wanted to go.

'Come on Elizabeth, the boys fourteen. He needs to have some freedom. Plus...He' ll be with that girl...Whats her name Bow Zange?'

Ed said. Levi sighed,

' Zoe Hange...But everyone calls her Hange.'

Levi had said softly. Ed looked at Elizabeth,

'See? Look honey this might be the only chance the kid gets with a women. You want him to find a wife don't you? This might be his only chance.'

Levi had flinched at his father's comments. He honestly didn't like Hange that way...No...He was devoted to his God. In the end his mother had given in to his father's request.

' Fine...But you must be home by 10.30.'

She had said sternly. With that Levi had jumped on his horse and had sped into the markets after he'd put his mask on.

'Hange! Over here!'

Moblit called softly as he waved to her from the front seats. Levi gazed about there was people here he didn't even know.

'Hey guys! Sorry I was waiting on Shortie!'

She says. Levi huffed,

'I'm not short.'

He mumbles as he sits down. Erwin and Moblit hand Levi a red drink something he'd never had before. He took a sip...It tasted like strawberries.

'My mum made every her famous strawberry drink. Its fresh.'

Erwin whispers Levi smiles thankfully before the mummers of the crowd suddenly went quit. Levi looked over to see Hanges mother holding that beautiful white and golden book. His heart raced as she came into the light of the basement and smiles.

'Thank you all for coming this evening...On this day...We read the words of our true Queen and listen to the tales of the Gods. Today...On Halloween we listen to the tale of the Great God and Titan war...'

Levi listened eagerly.

'One thousand years ago Grisha the king of the Gods married a titan...'

The children gasps, a God married a titan...Levis eyes widened.

'Her name was Dina Fritz...She was the daughter of the first titan Ymir and she was the heir to the titan empire...'

Levi listened intently.

'Her and Grisha had a son, Zeke, who was the first child born of titan and God blood. He was worshiped beyond belief. He was loved by all. He was the future of Shinganshina.'

The room remained silent.

'However...There happiness only lasted so long...Ymir Fritz was angered by the marriage and sent assassins to murder Grisha...However Grisha was too strong and instead Dina was accidently killed...'

Gasps echoed through the room.

'Filled with grief over his wife Grisha declared war against the Titans and the great war began. Thousands where slaughtered on either side...Innocent men, women and children were killed but in the end the Gods were victorious. Grisha banished them from Shinganshina and sealed of the gates.'

Everyone murmered quietly.

'For years Grisha was stircken with grief his young son Zeke was forced to try and rule Shinganshina but he too was grief stricken.'

Levi sipped his drink.

'On the day Dina died the once green fields died, the rivers dried up and the sky became dark...For years Shinganshina suffered silently until she came along. Carla, the Goddess of nature brought life into the land and turned Shinganshina into the paradise it once was...She and Grisha fell in love and before long they were married. Carla adopted Zeke as her own son and in time gave birth to a boy of brown hair and bright green eyes.'

Levis heart pumped, she was talking about Rouge!

'They ruled happily and word of her pregnancy was wildly received. However the first titan Ymir was determined to ruin their happiness...On the night of Rouges birth she snuck into his room with the intention to kill the boy however...Something changed...Instead of killing the boy she done something even worse...She injected him with titan blood.'

Gasps echoed through the room. Levis eyes widened, Rouge had titan blood in his viens...

'What? So the great Rouge is half titan!'

A member of the group shouted, Mrs Hange looked up and nodded.

'Yes...He is...'

She says before continuing the story.

'Grisha and Carla were awoken to the sound of their babies cries but by the time they arrived they were too late...There son had already been given the Titans blood...'

Levi looked at Mrs Hange sadly...He felt so sorry for Rouge...

'Poor Rouge...'

He whispered.

'Ymir was captured and sentenced to death...However even when she was killed Rouge held what we know as the curse of Ymir...'

She says.

'Every full moon Rouge turns into a vicious beast and suffer through the curse...'

Another person stood up.

'By why didnt Zeke or Dina suffer from this curse like he monster outside the wall or Rouge?'

Mrs Hange looks at him.

'Because they were born with titan blood...Rouge was not...'

A young girl stood up.

'Mrs Hange! Can the curse be broken?'

Mrs Hange nods.

'Yes...There is a prophecy that states the curse can be broken by one person...However...The prophecy fortells a great war...A great love...And an ultimate sacrifice...'

She says.

Everyone gasped, another war...A great love...An ultimate sacrifice...

'Mrs Hange! Is there anyway to stop this war and save Rouge from his curse?'

A young girl asked. Mrs Hange sighs.

'That I do not know...However...The prophecy also speaks of an unlikely hero that will save us all... That person is Rouges love...It is said they alone can break the curse...With an act of true love...'

Everyone looked at each other.

'An act of love? Like a kiss?'

Mrs Hange shrugs.

'It does not say...It just has to be an act of love...'

'But what about the war? Will hey vanquish the Titans?'

Mrs Hange smiles.

'It says this hero holds a great gift...A gift that they don't even know they have...We must have faith in the prophecy...We must believe that they alone hold the power to setting Rouge free and saving us all...'

Levi felt his heart race. He would do anything for Rouge...Anything. For the rest of the night Levi sipped his juice and talked to Erwin, Moblit and Hange.

'We should go beyond the walls...'

Hange says softly.

'Are you crazy? Well be killed instantly.'

Moblit says sternly. Hange nods,

'I know but...Dont you want to go to Shinganshina...Dont you want to meet them...I do...Ive been waiting for so long...'

Levi looks at her.

'We will...One day we'll go beyond the wall and see Shinganshina with our own eyes.'

Levi says.

'We can do it...I know we can...'

Levi says. His friends watch him, his eyes sparkling.

'One day well meet the God's and well show everyone that we were right.'

Levi says his eyes flowing with determination.

'Well make it to Shinganshina...Even if its only for a second...I have to see it before I die...I won't die before I achieve my dreams...I-I have to...I have to meet him...'

He whispers the last part and smiles. By ten o'clock almost everyone had left to retire to their beds. Even Moblit and Erwin had left a while ago.

' It's getting late...I should head back before mama has a panic attack.'

He says to Hange as he pulls on his mask. Hange grabs his shirt.

'Levi...You promise we'll get to see Shinganshina...All of us...'

Levi nods.

'I promise...'

When Levi got home his mother was still awake she checked him over for any bumps or scratches and gave him a hug.

'I'm glad your home safe. Did you have a good night honey?'

Levi nods.

'Yes mama...I had a great time...Thank you for letting me go out tonight...'

Elizabeth smiled.

'No need to thank me sweetie...Your fourteen...I need to give you some freedom...Anyway...Go on up to bed...You can tell me about your night in the morning.'

Levi nods.

'Good night mama...I love you...'

'I love you too sweetie...Dont forget to pray.'

That night Levi was eager to pray he eagerly got onto his knees by his bed and whispered a soft prayer under the light of his tiny candle. From that Halloween night he began to pray eagerly and as much as possible. From that day on he began to learn and read more tales of his gods and he grew more faithful and passionate about them every day. He became devoted to his prayer...However we're most prayed to their false God Levi prayed to the true God's. The ones who'd blessed them with these walls and granted them safety. At first Levis prayers had been spoken to all of the Gods but recently Levis prayer were devoted to a single God...The God of Freedom...The cursed one...Rouge...For years Hanges mother had told Levi stories of the mighty Rouge and his prophecy but when Levi began to read about the emerald God he began to Worship him more and more.

'Oh mighty Rouge hear my prayer...'

He whispers his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the stars. Every night he'd dream of meeting the great and powerful Rouge...Of being held by the almighty God...

'I am your loyal servant Rouge...Please gaze upon me with love and admirition...'

He begs. All he wanted was the Gods undying love and affection. His mind would linger on the prophecy how Rouge would find his beloved and how his beloved would do an act of love to free him from his torment...

'I know you will give me strength...My mission is to one day meet you and bow before you my God...I want this world to see you in all your glory. In my eyes...Your not a monster...Your a hero...'

He whispers as he feels himself blush at the thought of Rouges beautiful form. He was muscular, with longish chocolate hair that framed his face, his skin was slightly sun kissed and his eyes...His eyes were the brightest emeralds. Levi would dream of those perfect eyes and how Rouge would look down at him as he worshipped him. Well Levi hoped the books that depicted were accurate...Of course Levi knew he'd Worship Rouge no matter what. Levi would submit to his God and let his God do whatever he wanted.

'Rouge...'

He whispers softly,

'Wait for me...Please know I still believe in you...I believe in your power, your love and your passion.'

He says before he blows a kiss to the brightest star.

'I give my love to you...'

He whispers gently before smiling and blowing out his candle. He smiled a she closed his eyes hoping and praying that he was Rouges beloved...But then again...Hope was a strong word...

December 25th 0842

Winters were harsh inside the Three Walls but this winter seemed to be the harshes of the all...On this Christmas morning Levi had awoken to Christmas and birthday presents. He was thankful for what he received his mother had made him warm clothing, she had hand crafted little wooden toys that he liked to place on his shelf in his room and she had made him his favourite cake. He was grateful and happy until his father sat him down and began talking to him.

'Levi your fifteen now. Its time you start thinking about a potential wife.'

He says sternly, Levi shrank in his seat. He didn't want a wife.

'Oh Ed. He just turned fifteen...Isnt it a bit to early for him to be thinking of such things?'

She says. Ed scoffed,

'Nonsence. We were courting from fourteen. He's more than old enough. If he wants to get anywhere he needs a wife who'll give him children.'

Levi gulped,

'A-Actually Sir...I-I um don't want a wife...'

Ed slammed his fist against the table and Levi jumped in fear. Elizabeth gasped,

'You don't what? If you don't want a wife then you must be a faggot! A sinner!'

Levis eyes widened. Oh no...If they found out he had no interest in women he'd be executed...

'N-No! I-I meant I didn't want a wife yet!'

He says quickly. His mother relaxed slightly, even thou she was kind her faith was all she had and if Levi was...Gay...Well she wouldn't be holding his hand as he was executed that was for sure...

'And why not? You've been hanging around that Hange girl for years now...Why not?'

Levi paled. He had to think of something quickly.

'She likes Moblit!'

He says quickly,

'And he likes her...It would be improper for me to get in between that.'

He says quickly. He hated lying but then again...He didn't really have a choice...Plus Hange was gonna kill him for spilling her secret...

'O-Oh...I see...Regardless once the snow clears up I will be looking for a suitable match for you.'

Levis eyes widened.

'B-But...'

'No buts! You will do as I say. I'm your father Levi and what I say goes!'

Levi bowed his head. He was only a father to him when it suited him...

'Yes sir...'

Tears rushed down his face as he stood up and walked to his room.

'Levi...'

Elizabeth said softly,

'Leave the boy. He needs to toughen up.'

Ed snaps. Elizabeth sighs.

'Your too harsh on him.'

She says sternly. Levi could hear them bickering slightly but he drowned out there voices as he closed his bedroom door. He gazed out at the snowy filed and felt his heart pound.

'No...I belong to Rouge...'

He whispers gently. Through the snowy blizzard outside he could see the wall in the distance and he felt his heart race.

'I will see you...I will...'

He says before he wiped away his tears and began grabbing his clothes throwing them on. He laced up his boots and packed his bag with some supplies.

'I'm sorry Hange...Erwin...Moblit...Ill come back for you...'

He whispers as he opens his bedroom window and jumps down into the snow below. Thank God his house wasn't that tall...Otherwise he would have hurt himself. The cold air hit his face harshly and he groaned as he walked through the snow. His body was cold but he was determined. For a brief moment he thought about grabbing his horse but if he was going over the wall then he'd have to leave him behind and that wasn't fair to his animal.

'I will make it...'

He says as he kept walking. His determination kept him going. Before long he'd reached the wall. It wasn't that tall...Maybe thrity feet. It didn't need to be too tall considering that the three walls rested on higher ground meaning that it was surrounded by large deep slopes. Levi gazed up at the wall and sighed how was he gonna get up there...A bright golden light caught his attention and he walked forward and gasped in amazement as a he seen a beautiful gold and white tree. He'd never seen this before.

'What...'

Climb...Climb it my dear...

A females voice echoed in his ear. It was a soft kind voice and before he knew it he was climbing the tree. The branches seemed to help him...Was this the work of one of the Gods...Of Carla the Goddess of nature...Was she helping him?

'Carla...'

He whispered softly. Once he reached the top of the wall he gazed down at the vast land and his eyes widened.

'It's beautiful...'

Was this what freedom felt like...He was so mesmerised by the sight that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and before he could react he was falling. He screamed as he fell down the side of the wall and tumbled down the slope. When he came to a stop his body ached and his head hurt. He shakingly stood to his feet and checked himself. He hadn't broken anything which was a mircale.

'Ouch...'

He whispers softly as he sits up and rubs his head gently.

'Oh God...'

He says as he realises what he's done...He was over the wall.

'Okay don't panic...Dont panic...Were going to Shinganshina...Ill make it no matter what...'

He says softly as stands. He gazed into the dark forest in front of him and gulped nervously. Titans could be lurking anywhere...

'Rouge will protect me...I have faith he will...'

He says as he entered the forest. He was mesmerised by the trees and the beautiful flowers which grew there. The light shown through the trees and he was amazed to see that it wasn't snowing outside of the three walls.

'How is this possible...'

He says softly as he gazes up at the sun.

'How is there two different weathers...'

He says as he keeps walking. After a while he stopped to have something to eat. By now his mother had probably noticed he was missing...

'I'm sorry mama...But I can't marry a women...I won't...'

He says softly. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and Levi froze. A dark angry snarl echoed in his ears and Levi turned to see the titan it looked human but Levi knew it craved blood.

'Oh God...'

He says as he backs up. The titan walked forward. Levi didn't know whether to fight or flight but before he knew it he was running.

'Rouge! Rouge help me!'

He begged as he ran. Rouge was a protector the greatest solider against the Titans.

'Please help me...'

He whispered as he ran faster. Suddenly he came into a clearing and he tumbled to the ground. More snarls echoed in his ears and his heart raced as more Titans came into view. They were all at least ten feet tall.

'Oh God...Oh God...'

He says as he shakes. He falls onto his knees and clasps his hands together.

'Oh mighty Rouge hear my prayer...I love you...Ill always love you...Im am forever loyal to you...It looks like I'm going to die...I-I just...I just wanted to see you...'

He says as fresh tears run down his face. Suddenly he felt an energy shoot through him and he looked up at the Titans who moved closer.

' N-No!'

He yells.

' I promised myself...I promised I'd meet Rouge! I promised I'd make it to Shinganshina!'

He says as he stands and looks up at them. He'd fight to the bitter end...He'd die fighting.

'I'll die fighting! Do you hear me! I'll die fighting!'

He yells as he stands he was scared of course he was. He was fucking terrified. He had tears in his eyes as he watched the Titans come closer. Suddenly before the Titans could touch him a flash of green and yellow lighting hit the ground and Levi covered his eyes to not be blinded by the light. He gasped as he felt the heat of the lighting brush his face and he stumbled back at the shear force of the lightning. The sound of metal meeting flesh echoed in the air and he squeaked as the Titans roared loudly. Suddenly it grew silent very silent and when he opened his eyes he was almost blinded by love...

'Hello love...'

Levis eyes widened as he fell to his knees. Tears springing to his eyes.

'Rouge...'


	3. To Worship A God: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi come face to face after surviving a life or death situation. Eren admires the voice of his angel and Levi bows for his God however...What happens when Eren gives Levi a very special mission that will prove to the God he is the one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ⚠️ Bad language used/inappropriate topics. Teenagers talking about sex. Long ass chapter.

March 30th 0827

The sound of laughter filled the air as children danced through the fields laughing and singing songs of happiness. Whilst children laughed and played the adults were hard at work preparing for the party of all time. Today as the day Rouge, the youngest Jaeger would finally choose his title and he'd wear it like a badge of honour.

'Have you decided yet little bro?'

Zeke asks as he helps his brother get ready. Today was a big day Rouge was turning one hundred. He stayed silent he was deep in thought.

'Oh is little Rouge thinking of naked women?'

'Don't be a perv! My name is Eren...Dont call me Rouge...You know I hate that name.'

Zeke laughed,

'Sorry...You were deep in thought and not answering my questions.'

Eren looked at him.

'Was I?'

Eren says softly as he turned to walk over to the window and look out it. As he gazed over Shinganshina he could see all who lived there...Fields of golden apple trees, glowing blue lakes, endless sunny days...Shinganshina was like a dream...

'Yes you were...Whats on your mind?'

Zeke asked as he looked at Eren.

'Do you think their out there...Beyond the gate...'

'Who?'

Zeke says.

'The one who can free me from this curse...'

He says softly. Zeke sighed softly,

'I don't know Eren...'

Eren keeps gazing out at the endless fields.

'Look let's not think about that okay...Today is a big day my little bro is turning 100! That's a big deal!'

He says. Eren smiles softly as he cracks a smile.

'That's true...'

Zeke laughs and throws an arm around his brother.

'Hey maybe mum will let you have some wine.'

He says jokingly. Eren laughs softly,

'Are you kidding? Zeke your nearly 800 years old and she won't even let you drink.'

Zeke laughs,

'That's true...But hey doesn't mean you can't sneak off behind the Palace and have a little sip with your buddies.'

Eren rolled his eyes,

'Oh so like you, Pieck and Porco do.'

He teases, Zeke smirked,

'Hey at least were only sneaking a couple of glasses of wine. If we drank the hardcore stuff I'd be knocked out for weaks.'

He says laughing, Eren smiled as he looked up at his older brother. His brother was an amazing God who could control his titan abilities. He often used it in battle when he and his friends went beyond the walls to kill some Titans...Zekes title also gained him respect amongst the people of Shiganshina he was the God of War. When he turned one hundred he took on the role as the God of War and was often very busy but today he'd taken the day off because apparently his little bro hitting 'puberty' was more important than war.

'Oh my precious boy! Look how cute you are!'

Carla says as he hugs her boy who grunts as he is pulled into her chest.

'Mum your gonna kill him.'

Zeke said smirking,

'Oops! Sorry Rouge honey. I'm just so happy! Your finally one hundred!'

She says. Eren smiles slightly but he didn't feel over the moon in all honesty.

'Yes...'

'You don't sound excited honey.'

She says quick to catch onto his lack of enthusiasm.

'Are you okay?'

Eren nodded.

'Yes.'

Carla raised an eyebrow and pinched his ear.

'Your ears are red so that means you've got something to hid Mister.'

She says. A booming laughed echoed through the room.

'Come now Carla leave the boy be...Hes probably a little nervous.'

Zeke laughs.

'Yeah...Cause his balls might drop during the ceremony.'

'ZEKE!'

Carla watched as Zeke laughed and watched as Eren tried to hit him, Grisha smiles as he hugged his wife gently.

'How is your friend...Will she be coming tonight?'

Carla smiled, thinking about her best friend.

'She should be yes...She said she had great news.'

Her friend, the Goddess of Life had just returned from her visit to the three walls. Her friend went regularly, hiding her identity and pretending to be a mortal.

'Oh its been so long!'

She says smiling.

'Your highness...We need help in the banquet room...There's lots to do still and we're running low on time...'

Eren watched as his parents walked off telling him to behave.

'Come on let's go walk about the gardens before and scare some water nymphs! Or let's go search for mermaids...Maybe we'll get to see some tits!'

Eren rolled his eyes.

'Dont be a perv!'

That night Eren stood in front of his kingdom a crown on his head as he was worshipped by everyone below him. He stood proud and tall as his father spoke highly off him.

'Today we celebrate the one hundredth year of my sons life. On this day he will announce his chosen title and he will be on his path to one day ruling are land!'

Eren looked at everyone who stared at him in awe. What would he chose? The God of lighting...The God of Wisdom...Eren froze as he heard his father speak. That's right one day he would be ruling...A monster on the throne...Zeke had hated ruling after his mother's death...He didn't want the throne...Also he was the God of War...He travelled outside Shinganshina so he had no time to rule...

'My son...What title have you chosen? Tell the people of Shiganshina!'

His father says. Everyone cheered as they watched there beloved Prince. How could they all love him...He was a monster in disguise...

'I am Rouge...GOD OF FREEDOM!'

December 25th 0827

On Christmas day Carla smiled as her sons were gifted with hundreds of gifts. Zeke was given weapons and gold hand made decorations encrusted with he finest of jewels. Eren had been given his first ever swords and he was ecstatic. Carla had known he'd wanted his first weapon for years but she'd been apprehensive considering Erens curse. However she came to realise that Eren needed to feel normal and what one hundred year old boy didn't have a sword? Practically all his friends had weapons and it only seemed fair. However as the God of Freedom he was determined to go beyond the gates to fight the Titans but she had forbidden it until he was older.

'You must learn to fight humans first before you fight Titans.'

She had said sternly, she watched as her son grumbled and then stood up.

'Zeke! Have a sword fight with me outside! I bet I can kick your ass!'

Zeke laughed,

'Your on little bro!'

'Eren watch your language and play nice!'

She says as she watches her two sons run off into the gardens.

'Come now Carla...Let the boys have there fun...'

Carla sighed,

'Your right...Im sorry...You know I worry about Eren a lot...'

She says softly.

'I know love...One day this curse will be broken...'

He says softly. Carla smiles, however her smile would not stay for long because that night a life changing decision was made...A decision that evidently saved and cursed a life...

October 31st 0842

Eren rolled his eyes as he and his friends sat in the gardens beside the fountain. Food his servants had made for them was being devoted by his friends, mainly by Sasha who could be a very greedy pig at times.

'Stop eating all the bread!'

Ymir snaps.

'My princess Historia needs some bread to!'

Eren gazed up at his friend's they were all next in line for their families fortunes and would be apart of the royal council. Well most of them would anyway. However when Eren was king he'd even appoint those without official God titles as part of the council.

'Eren you need to eat.'

Mikasa says sternly. She was like his older sister and she was the Goddess of Protection. Her girlfriend Annie was laying beside her and snickered softly when Eren pulled an annoyed face.

'I'm fine.'

He says sternly. He looked at Annie, the Goddess of Self Defense. His eyes then trialed along the rest of his friend group. Beside Annie was Armin, one of his best friends and closet allies. He was the God of Wisdom and alongside him he was the only one who didn't have a partner. The beside him was Reiner the God of Strength and beside him was his partner Bertholt who was the God of Chaos...(Strange because Bertholdt was a gentle giant but when he was angry he wrecked havoc).

'Reiner can I have some more punch please?'

He said in his quiet voice. Beside him was Sasha who had a piece of bread shoved into her mouth. She was the Goddess of the Hunt. Her boyfriend Connie scolded her as he tried to remove the bread from her mouth. He wasn't an official God he was a huntsman from a wealthy family and he worked very closely with the Goddess of the Hunt.

'If you choke your mum will kill me!'

Connie said sternly. Historia smiles as her partner Ymir handed her some cheese. Historia was the Goddess of Love and Affection. Ymir was...In a way a fate... She could see into the future and worked closely with the Goddess of Love to assign mates...Eren had asked her once who his mate was but she refused to tell him.

'That's classified information Eren...I can't go against fate.'

She had said to him. Beside Ymir was Marco he was training to become a royal healer and would work in the Palace. He wasn't from a noble family just a normal family that practiced magic religiously. Beside him was his horse faced boyfriend, The God of Mischief, Jean.

'So Jaeger...This act of true love...You must be dying to bed as many lovers as possible.'

He says teasingly, Marco scoffed. Eren glared at him raising an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about horse face?'

Jean smirked,

'Come on now don't be modest. You and I both no the curse isn't referring to you just giving your loved one a kiss.'

He teased, Reiner and Connie both smirked at Jean. Marco smacked his shoulder.

'Don't say things like that!'

He says. Eren looks at him.

'I don't understand what your talking about idiot.'

Everyone looked at Eren gobsmacked was he really that clueless. Armin looked at Eren, even he knew what Jean meant.

'Eren...Dont you understand what Jean's referring too?'

Eren shook his head.

'Why would I?'

'I'm an idiot and even I know what he's talking about...'

Connie mumbled.

'Are you being serious? Or are you playing?'

Jean says, Eren growls.

'What do you mean am I playing? What do you mean another act of love? A kiss should do the trick!'

Annie rolled her eyes and spoke up.

'He's talking about sex you idiot. Maybe the curse is referring to you having sex with your mate.'

Erens face went pale.

'W-What? Why would you ask that!'

He snaps at Jean, Jean busted out laughing. Reiner laughs softly.

'It's a perfectly good question suicidal bastard. Think about it...Would the curse really be that simple?'

Eren opened his mouth to speak but Jean was right...Sex was the ultimate act of love...Damn I hate when he's right...Eren thought to himself.

'You really never considered it Eren? Do you not want to have sex?'

Reiner asks, Erens cheeks go bright red.

'I-I do...Its just...I never really thought that deep into it...'

He says honestly.

'It's kinda hard to think about um...Sex...When your cursed...'

He says softly. Historia looked at him sadly.

'Eren...I know I'm not allowed to tell you who your destined mate is...Or when you'll meet them but...I promise you...They'll Worship you like no other...There love will be unconditional...'

She says. Eren slightly smiled at that.

'Thanks Historia...That means a lot to me...'

He says smiling at her. Jean opened his mouth but Mikasas glare silenced him.

'Let's change the subject...Who else heard Sasha fart during the ceremony last night?'

'MIKASA WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!'

Sasha cried as she stared at the Goddess of Protection. Tears of embarrassment in her eyes. Eren smiled as he watched his friends he was glad he had so many supportive friends...However...The whole in his heart was still there and it wouldn't be going away any time soon...That night whilst everyone celebrated the night of Halloween Eren headed down to the dungeons to be restrained.

'We love you Eren...Remember that...'

Carla says softly as her little boy was chained to the wall. Eren gazed up at her smiling,

'I know...I love you too...'

He says softly as the dungeon door was closed and he waited waited for him to turn waited for him to turn into a blood thirsty monster. He felt tears threatening to spill and he sobbed gently.

'Why...Why me...'

He says softly as he looks up at window in the dungeon. The moonlight shinning into the dungeon. He closed his eyes and watched as the full moon was at his highest peak and he groaned as pain shot through his body. It was like knives were tearing through his body.

'AHHHH!'

He screamed loudly as he felt his bones snap.

'Oh mighty Rouge hear my prayer...'

Rouge eyes widened...Whose voice was this...It was like an angels....

'I am your loyal servant Rouge...Please gaze upon me with love and admiration...'

Eren felt his heart race as he listened to the voice. The sound of his bones snapping echoed in the air but he didn't scream...

'I know you will give me strength...My mission is to one day meet you and bow before you my God...I want this world to see you in all your glory. In my eyes...Your not a monster...Your a hero...'

A hero...This person thinks I'm a hero...

'Rouge...'

He shivers his name is like silk on this person's lips...

'Wait for me...Please know I still believe in you...I believe in your power, your love and your passion...I give my love to you...'

Erens heart raced rapidly as he felt heat rising in his cheeks.

'I give you my love too...'

He whispers back before the pain returns and he was screaming as he turned into the monster he knew he was...When he awoke the next morning he was beyond exhausted and in pain. His clothes were torn to shreds and he was starving.

' Damn...'

He mumbles as his mother and Zeke came rushing in to check him.

'Get some food and water for him!'

Zeke yells as he lifts Eren into his arms.

'Well take him straight to his room Marco and Pixis will take care of him as he heals.'

She says as she watched Zeke carrying his baby brother upstairs. Eren opened his eyes weekly but to there shock he was smiling. He reached out his hand pointing up to the sky and said.

' I heard him...My angel was calling to me...'

He whispers before his eyes closed and he feel into a blissful sleep. From that day on Eren would lay in bed and would hear his angel call to him. Whispering words of praise to him and proclaiming his undying loyalty.

'My dear Angel...Soon I shall meet you...Soon we'll be together...'

December 25th 0842

Eren gazed at the golden gates of Shiganshina for the past few weeks he'd been allowed to go outside the gates with his friends and take down the Titans. His swords were ready as his heart raced excitedly. His first titan kill had been a rush. He'd enjoyed it.

'I'll slaughter them all...Every last one!'

He says, Mikasa looked at him wearily.

'Eren...Were to try and avoid as much contact with he Titans as possible. We're just doing a perimeter check.'

She says sternly. Eren sighs,

'Yeah, yeah I know.'

He says. Armin smiles as he walks up beside them.

'Your joining us this time Armin?'

Eren asks. Armin nods,

'Yes...Ill mainly be observing any Titans behaviors but if I need to engage I have my weapons.'

He says his hands were shaking slightly. He was nervous but Eren wasn't surprised.

'Don't worry...Well keep an eye on you...'

He says smiling at him happily. Armin let out a soft smile as he readied his weapons. There horses where at the ready. The gate keeper Hannes gave them a slightly tipsy smile.

'Come back alive yah hear!'

He says. Eren rolls his eyes a smile on his face.

'Sure thing old man!'

He says. Hannes laughs lightly,

'Oi Armin, Mikasa make sure his royal pain in the ass doesn't get his ass beaten by Titans will yah!'

Eren growled softly. Armin laughed,

'Don't worry we will.'

Hannes smiles as he opened the gate and the brave warriors of Shinganshina rode out into the depths of hell. Eren gazed up at the trees the air beating against his face as he did so. Freedom...This is what freedom felt like...

Oh God...

Eren froze in his tracks as his angels voice echoed in his ear. They were half way through there mission.

Rouge! Rouge help me!

'My angel...'

He says as he feels his heart race. He suddenly stops his horse alerting the others.

'Eren? Is there a titan?'

Reiner shouts. However Eren didn't answer. His heart was pounding. His angels voice was somewhere in this forest he could feel it.

'He needs me...'

He whispers. Armin stared at him. Eren hadn't told anyone about the voice he was hearing.

'Eren? Eren what's wrong?'

Mikasa says.

Please help me...

'I'm coming my angel!'

He suddenly yells as he kicks his horse and gives the command to go. He can hear his friends crying for him but he ignores them.

'Hold on my angel...Im coming...'

He says.

Oh God...Oh God...

Erens heart raced as they speed into the forest he will save him. He will.

Oh might Rouge hear my prayer...I love you...Ill always love you...I am forever loyal to you...It looks like I'm going to die...I-I just...I just wanted to see you...

'You will...You will my angel...I promise...'

He says as he speeds up. He hears a yell and he sees a horde of Titans almost surrounding his angel. He jumps off his horse and begins running towards the crowd. There two many for the mortal to fight off alone and God knows Eren might not even be able to fight them off. He feels electricity erupt through his body and he thinks hes going to turn but as he jumps over the Titans and lands in the ground a bright green and yellow light surrounds his surging through the ground and killing the nearest Titans. He is blinded by range how dare these monster try to hurt his angel.

'DIE!'

He yells as he grabs his swords slicing through the Titans neck killing them instantly. Once every last on is killed he turns and his heart almost stops as he gazes into the most beautiful silver eyes in the world.

'Hello love...'

He says softly smiling down at the boy.

'Rouge...'

The boy said his name rolling off his lips like butter. Eren shivered.

'Its you...Your here...You heard my prayer...'

He whispers as he quickly bows his head.

'I'm not worthy enough to gaze upon you...Im so sorry...'

He says. Eren flinched at that,

'Don't bow before me...'

He says.

'Please don't...And call me Eren...Rouge is really formal.'

He offers up his hand.

'Let me help you my angel...I heard all of your prayers...'

Levi gazed at him with loving eyes.

'Y-You did...Oh Ro-I mean Eren...My name is Levi...Im...Im extremely loyal to you...'

He says. Eren laughs,

'Levi...Thats a beautiful name...Your loyalty has rewarded you...What are you doing out here...Its dangerous love.'

He says as he helps the mortal to his feet but as he does he feels something shot inside him and he stares at Levi as he sees his whole life. He says his pain, his suffering, his undying love...

'I-I came to see Shiganshina...Please...I can't go back...'

He says tears in his eyes.

'My father he...He wants me to marry a women...'

He says sobbing softly.

'But I don't want to...I-I love you...'

He says. Erens heart broke. Could this be him...Could he be his mate. He bites his lip. He had to know for sure...

'Levi...You said you were loyal to me right...'

Levi nods.

'Yes...I am...'

'Prove it...I want to know your loyal will stay...Until your eighteen...Go back to the walls...Live your life...This is my mission to you...'

Levis heart broke.

'B-But...My father wants me to find a wi-'

Eren kisses his hand softly

'I believe in you...I have faith that you'll be able to complete this task. Go live your life...Stay pure for me...Let no man or women deflower you or steal your first kiss...Remain loyal to your beliefs...And I will grant you an eternity with me...'

Levis heart raced.

'R-Really...'

He says his eyes wide.

'I'll take you to Shiganshina...Well live happily and rule together...'

Levis heart stopped.

'B-But your chosen ma-'

'I think it's you Levi...Thats why I'm asking you to complete this mission. I have to know...Do it for your God...'

Levis heart raced.

'I will...I promise...'

He says.

'I accept my mission my God...I will worship you and only you...My body and soul is yours...'

Eren smiles.

'Thank you my love...Lets get you home...'

He says softly. Levi didn't really remember how he got home...All he remembered was waking up in his room. His mother by his bed side. When he woke up she had tears rushing down her face.

'Oh Levi! Thank God your alive!'

'W-What happened?'

He asked softly...

'You feel out your bedroom window boy...Some guy found you and brought you right inside...Youve been asleep for a week.'

His father says. Levi looked down at his hands and then looked out at the snowy fields...

'O-Oh...I see...'

When his parents left Levi gazed out at the snowy fields. He sighs, had it all been a dream...He placed his hand on his chest and frowned as he felt something there. Reaching down his shirt he gasped as he pulls out a golden key. On it the words,

' To Levi, Love Eren...'

Were engraved. Levis heart raced...It had been real...He had seen Eren...

'Oh Eren...I can't wait to see you again...I can't wait to complete my mission...'

Little did Levi know that the next few years of his life...Were going to be hell...


	4. To Worship A God: Part 4

Warning: ⚠️ Time for some sexy smut my children! Masturbation. Talk about sex. UPSETTING SCENES AHEAD! DEATH. 

February 14th 0843

Love was in the air on this festive day. Single men bought bouquets of flowers to try and charm potential wives. They gave them chocolates and for those who could afford it a diamond ring. Levis father had only allowed him out on the condition that he would look for a wife...Which he did...For five minutes before walking into Mrs Hanges library. 

'Hey Levi! It's good to see you!' 

Moblit says as he, Erwin and two new people he hadn't meet before sat at a table inside the library. Levi waved shyly. 

'Hi...Its good to see you too...'

Erwin smiles and points to the two newbies. 

'Levi this is Mike and Nanaba...There also apart of our faith.'

Levi smiles. 

'Nice to meet you both.' 

Mike sniffed him and Levi flinched softly. 

'Were you trying your luck with the ladies? You're got a weird scent on you.'

Levi sighs, 

'Unfortunately...Yes...My dad's forcing me to find a wife...'

He says sadly. Mike nods, 

'I'm guessing you don't want to huh...'

Levi shakes his head tears in his eyes. 

'I don't wanna be with a women...I want to remain devoted my God...'

He says. Nanabas smiles and takes his hand. 

'Why don't you say you want to be a Priest then?' 

Levis eyes widened, he hadn't considered that. 

'That's a great idea...Your mum and dad are really religious aren't they? Surely they can't stop you from being a Priest.'

Levis heart raced, he'd never thought of that...His parents couldn't force him to marry a women. If he was solely devoted to their God. 

' Y-You right...They can't...'

He says his heart racing. He's father couldn't force him to marry if he was going to remain celebrate and join the church...This was perfect. 

'HEY SHORT STACK!' 

Hange yells as she comes down stairs a crazy look in her eyes. 

'Why are you so loud...'

Levi mumbles as he sits down and is attacked with hugs by Hange. 

'My little man's all better! We tried to visit but your dad wouldn't let us.'

She says. Levi sighed, 

'I know...Sorry about him...I got the stuff you sent thou...Thank you...'

He says softly. 

'Nanaba! Come help me make Sandwiches for everyone you make some mean sandwiches and I make some great tea!' 

Hange yells excitedly. Levi perked up at the thought of tea. 

'Okay...Ill make sure she doesn't burn the place down.'

She teases softly. 

'I won't burn the place down.'

Hange defends huffing at her. 

'You boys play nice!' 

Hange calls as she skips off to the kitchen upstairs. 

'Now that the girls are gone we can have some guy time.'

Erwin said smiling, Mike nods. 

'I know right...I love Nanaba but its nice having some guy time.'

Levi looked at them. Moblit sighs, 

'You tow always get perverted when the girls aren't around.'

He says. Levi raises an eyebrow. 

'There a nothing wrong with talking about masturbating Moblit.' 

Erwin says smirking, 

'Masturbating?' 

Levi says softly. 

'What's that?' 

He asks, the three men turn to him. 

'You don't know what masturbating is?' 

Levi shakes his head. Erwin smiles, 

'It's what men do to relief a little tension when there sexually frustrated.'

Moblit looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.

'Sexually frustrated?'

Levi says in an asking manner. Mike smiles as he and Erwin get very graphic in there descriptions of sex and masturbation. 

'...So you see the dominate male shoves his cock into the submissive males asshole...'

Erwin explains. He was a' faggot' as many people would refer to him as and Levi smiled he wasn't alone...

'So sex isn't just for making babies it's for pleasure too?' 

Levi asks. Mike nods. 

'Yes.'

Levi looks at his three friends. 

'Have any of you had sex?' 

The three males blush,

'N-No...Nanaba and I are waiting till we're married.'

He says, Moblit nods.

'Im afraid to have sex with Hange...Shes crazy.'

He says, Erwin smiles. 

'I'm waiting on my true love still...One day I'll meet him...But to be honest...He probably won't want a mortal like me.'

He says sadly. Levi looks at him, 

'A-Are you in love with a God?' 

Levi asks, Erwin nods softly. 

'Yes...Hes the most beautiful and sweetest God ever...'

He says. 

'My beautiful Armin...Even to just see him once...That would make me so happy...'

He says smiling. Levi smiles thankful that he wasn't alone in this. However he still couldn't tell them he'd meet Rouge...That he'd seen them for real...Once his mission was complete...He'd ask Eren to grant his friends access into Shinganshina for their loyalty...

'One day you will...I just know it.'

Levi says smiling. Hange came in with a wide grin. 

'TEA IS READY. MOTHER FUCKERS!' 

Later on that day Levi arrived home nervously. He explained to his parents his plans to the future and although his mother was over the moon with his choice Ed was less impressed. However he couldn't argue with him about it. He'd never dare go against his beliefs or religion.

'Oh Levi this is wonderful news! Our son a priest!' 

Levi smiled softly he'd never seen his mother so happy before. Ed just rolled his eyes and stood up, 

'Well regardless we need to get going.'

He says Elizabeth nods. 

'I-Oh yes...Your right...'

Levi looks at them. 

'Where are you going?' 

'Where heading to Wall Rose sweetie. Your father is going to sell a few of the animals to bring in a little more income.'

She says as she stands. 

'I'll grab a bags.'

Ed says. Levi nods, 

'S-So Ill be on my own...'

He says softly. His mother gently caressed his cheek. 

'Yes sweetie. It'll only be for four days but there's plenty of food and we trust that you'll stay in the house and keep and eye on the animals.'

'C-Can my friends come over to help...'

He asks. Elizabeth nods, 

'Of course. I'll let Mrs Hange know while were in the markets and they can come up tomorrow.'

Levi smiled and nodded his head smiling. After a while it was time for his parents to leave and his mother gave him a big hug. 

'Be safe now Levi...'

She says smiling. Levi smiled, 

'I will mum.'

He says. He watched his mother climb into the wagon and Ed gripped Levis arms pulling him back harshly. Levi gulped as Ed's grip tighten and he felt pain in his arm.

'Listen hear boy, if you or your friends wreck this house I swear you'll regret it.'

He snaps. Levi gulped nervously. 

'Yes sir.'

He says softly as he rubs his now sore arm. Ed just glares at him, 

'Ed! Honey hurry! We must be at the inn by nightfall!'

Elizabeth calls. Ed nods, 

'Coming love.' 

Levi watched them go his heart racing ecstatically as they left. He closed the door rubbing his arm softly. Why did Ed dislike him so much...Why...What had he done...Was it because he was quiet...Was it because he didn't want a wife...Or was it because he didn't look like his father...Now that he thought about it he didn't look like either of his parents...

'Uh...Don't be silly Levi...Of course there your parents.'

He tells himself softly as he begins walking upstairs. He was a little nervous he had to admit but he knew Eren was watching over him. As he lay in his bed in his long shirt he began to think about the stuff his friends talked about today...About sex and masturbation...Hed never heard about it before...He was...Interested in it...

'Masturbation...Such a weird thing...'

He whispers as he suddenly starts thinking about Eren...His relatively long hair that framed his face...His bright green eyes that pierced his heart...The taunt muscles that resided underneath his clothes...Levi blushed just thinking about it...Erens words then ran gin his head...

Stay pure for me...Let no man or women deflower you or steal your first kiss...

Levis head began to spin slightly as her remembered those words...Did this mean that Eren wanted to deflower him and take his virginity...His face went a bright red as he felt the heat rush to his legs. He felt very funny between his legs suddenly. lifting up his blankets his eyes widened as he seen his private were standing up...Was this what Erwin and Mike called an erection...

'Mmmm...Eren...' 

He whispered softly as he let his hand wonder down his body. He shivered as he felt sparks of electricity shoot through his body eagerly as he rested his hand experimentally on the tip of his cock before grasping it and then he began to stroke. 

'A-Ah! W...Wow...'

He whispered softly. His heart pounded inside his chest as he began playing with himself. Hot white precum gently spilling down the side of cock as he touched himself...

'Eren...Mmmm...' 

He whispered softly. A blush creeping up on his lips as he thought of Eren and how gentle his hands would be...

'Eren...'

He says again Erens name was spilling off his lips like a soft prayer. His body heated up as he stroked that bit harder. He wanted Eren...He wanted Eren to touch him and play with him....To make his body writhe in undying pleasure. He squeaked as he felt the pressure in his cock build and he watched in amazement as hot white cum spurted out painting his hands and his night gown. 

'EREN!' 

He cried as he came and for a moment he panicked thinking his parents had heard him but thankfully they weren't hear. He blushed realizing what he had down and he sat up gazing at the stars...Would Eren appreciate his display of love? Did Eren even know he was doing this? He knew Eren could hear his prayers but would he know the sinful act he'd committed? Would Eren be angry if he done...Another sinful act whilst calling his name. 

When two guys have sex they have sex anally...You know the dominate male puts his cock in the submissive males ass... 

Erwins words echoed in his head as he remembered what the blonde had said. He bit his lip as he remembered how Erwin explained to him how to finger himself...He couldn't deny he was interested in the sinful act...And maybe Eren would appreciate it...It would just show how much he loved him. It didn't take much for Levi to convince himself to try it...He walked into the bathroom and smiled as he seen the oily liquid his mother had refused to let him use. He'd always wondered why he wasn't allowed to use it but now he understood. It was a substance called Lube as Mike had said and it helped stretch people out for sex. Levi was a little nervous when he returned to his room it was one thing to touch his penis but to touch his asshole too? Would it make him impure if he do this? No...He was deflowering himself...That would be Erens job...If Eren did ever want to deflower him that is...

'O-Okay...I can do this...'

He whispered softly as he pulled off his nightgown and sat naked on his bed. He lay back his legs spread wide, okay...Hes doing this...He remembers what Mike said about nipples...Something about how it could stimulate some people...He honestly thought it was a joke until he gently began massaging and pinching his nipples softly. 

'A-Ah...That feels good...'

He whispers softly as he feels his cock harden again. 

'Eren...My God...This is for you...'

He whispers as he feels his cock begin to leak his precum again. After a while of teasing his now perky nipples he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it. It was cold at first but heated up fairly quickly to his surprise. He nervously reached between his legs one hand holding his cock while the other moved between his soft cheeks. At first he didn't really understand the pleasure of fingering ones self. It felt weird and a little dirty but his curiosity pushed him to explore himself more and to push the two fingers he had managed to get inside deeper into his asshole. This time his hole body arched and he let out a cry of surprise as he felt pleasure course through his body. What was that intense pleasure? Was this what his friends called his prostate? 

'Eren...Oh Eren...'

He whsipered as he continued to assault his prostate rubbing that spot with a burning a hunger. His eyes were clouded with lust and his body was pulsing with undying pleasure. When he meet his beautiful climax Eren name was the only thing that could leave his lips as he spurted more of his cum and collapsed onto his old bed sheets. 

'Oh Eren...I wish you were hear...Id end your curse here and now...'

He whispers as he gazed up at the stars and before he feel asleep he whispered, 

'I love you my God...'

Unknown to him that across the titans terrain and in the golden palace of a Erens home the young prince had heard every word from his angel and he too found himself on his bed stripped naked and tugging his cock as he listened to his angels silky voice. 

'My angel...I hear you...I hear how much you desire and love me...Im cumming my love...Im cumming for you...'

The God whispered as he simultaneously found his release right as his angel did. The thought of his angel doing such sinful acts had really turned him on and Levis silky voice was enough to bring him to his climax. God he hoped Zeke didn't find out about this, the virgin Rouge masturbating like a horny animal, would give his brother the chance to constantly torture him. Eren smiled as he listened to his angel talk about ending his curse before he feel into a blissful sleep...Eren really did miss him. When he returned to Shinganshina that day his mother and father had read him to filth for his careless actions but when he explained his actions they been less harsh. Of course he'd been punished he had put his friends in danger and so he was banned from any expeditions beyond the gates until his next birthday. Which at the time had been nearly three months away. However Levis constant prayers had helped him with his lack of freedom. His beautiful voice calmed him and brought him a sense of peace. Even nowadays when he changed on a full moon it didn't hurt as much. After having a quick bath and changing into new robes the God walked out onto his balcony and gazed down at the kingdom that would eventually be his. Today was a day of love so everyone was in a loving and sensual mood. 

'Valentines day...' 

Eren whispered softly as he watched all young couples take romantic walks, whisper affectionate words before heading to there homes before making the ultimate act of love. Historia and Ymir had a busy night ahead of them. Even with several hundred cupids it was a lot of work for them. However Eren knew they had there alone time, he and Reiner would never live down the day they accidentally walked in on them having sex in Historia's office. Jean and Zeke had tortured him for weeks over the incident. 

'I cant wait to hold you in my arms Levi...'

He whispers softly as he smiles he gazes up to the stars, a smile on his face. He was counting down the tireless days until the one he loved was in his arms and they would be connected through mind, body and soul...

May 1st 0843

Levis love for Eren only grew everyday. In the morning he'd pray to his beloved wishing him a happy morning and then at night he'd blow a kiss up to the stars wishing Eren a good night's rest. On full moons he'd wisher his love and pray that he wasn't suffering and then whilst his parents were fast asleep he could spread his legs and chant Erens name dreaming of the day they'd finally become one. 

'I love you...'

He would say as he clutched his key tightly pressing a soft kiss to it every night. For the first five months everything was fine...However to convince his parents he was devoted to becoming a priest he'd attend church every Sunday to help Pastor Nick with Sunday service as well as attend studies towards becoming a priest. It was hard considering that everything he was being taught about God was nothing but lies. On the bright side thou his mother gave him more freedom to go to the markets and spend more time with his friends. 

'I miss you...'

Levi whispers as he sighs and gets up. A loud bang on his door startled him but he knew it was his father. 

'Get up boy. We're going out today.'

Levi raised an eyebrow. His father was taking him out... 

'Yes father...'

He says softly feeling worried. His father never spent time with him...Maybe he was finally warming up to Levi...Which he seriously doubted. Pulling on his clothes he quickly hid his key. It had been a miracle that he'd been able to hide it for so long. When he walked down stairs his mother was silent...

'Mama?'

Ed placed a hand on Levis shoulder. 

'Don't worry about your mother son. She's just in deep thought.'

He says as he smiled. Levi gulped his father's smile was eerie and creepy. 

'Oh...Okay.'

Ed smiled, 

'Go on out and get your horse ready.'

Levi couldn't understand why his father was suddenly being so nice but he was on edge, what id he found out the truth about him...Had he heard him in the middle of the night pleasuring himself...Had he noticed the bottle of lube was more emptier than usual...Did he know he was part of thee resistance that was determined to show the world the true Gods. 

'Where are we going dad?' 

Levi asked as they rode on there horses. Ed just smiled, 

'Oh just the markets...There's an event on today that I feel you should see.' 

He says. When they arrived at the markets Levi was surprised to see the streets so packed with people his after they'd left there horses in the stables his father eagerly pulled him towards a stand that looked recently made. He watched as he seen the crowd shouting angry cries and throwing rocks at some people. He couldn't see who it was because there heads were covered in a black cloth bag. Levi gulped as his eyes widened as he seen an executioner wielding a sharp sword. 

'Today we bring an end to the blasphemy that has infected our society! Today we rid the walls of the plague that has been festering speaking false words and poisoning the minds of our society.' 

Levi gulped as he tugged his fathers cloak. 

'D-Dad...I...I don't think this is a good idea...' 

His dad laughed a dangerous smirk on his face. 

'Oh but this will teach you a valuable lesson...This is what happens when you go against our God.' 

Levi watched as several people were being lead to the stage there bodies battered and bleeding. Who were these people...A women was lead onto the stage, apparently executing a women first would should how serious they were about this and would make an example of all those who committed blasphemy. 

'This women...The ring leader of this plague...Will be the first to face judgement...They will be the first to face the sword.' 

When the cloth was removed Levis eyes widened and his heart stopped. 

'Mrs Hange...'

No...They'd been caught...He stepped forward but his father grabbed his arm. 

'Don't be stupid. Do you want to die too.'

Levi started to shake no...Not Mrs Hange...

'Any last words.' 

The man asked as Mrs Hange was forced onto her knees. Her face was beaten to a pulp and she looked like she was in agony. She gazed out at the crowd and her eyes landed on Levi and she...Smiled...She was smiling... 

'Yes...I do...' 

The man nodded his head as he allowed her to speak. 

'You may all think this is the end but its not...The resistance has only just started...Even if you lop off our heads the truth still lives on...We know the truth...We know who the reals Gods are...I might never see the gates of Shinganshina but the chosen ones will...'

Her eyes land on Levi briefly. 

'This may be the end of my journey but I refuse to die scared and filled with regret...'

Levi felt tears rushing down his face he wanted to scream out to her to help her but his father covered his mouth. 

'Watch and learn. Those who commit blasphemy will be purged from this world.' 

His father snaps. 

'THE CHOSEN ONE WILL FREE US FROM THIS HELL! THEY WILL FREE ROUGE FROM THIS CURSE AND THEY WILL TEAR DOWN THESE WALLS AND SAVE THE FAITHFUL!'

She screams. 

'DO NOT CRY FOR ME...OUR DEATHS WILL NEVER BE IN VEIN. AVENGE US! TARE DOWN THESE WALLS AND PUNISH THOSE WHO WOULD RATHER LIVE LIKE CATTLE THAN SEEK TRUE FREEDOM!'

She says, the crowd grew angry and the man said, 

'Alright thats en-'

'YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE...I BELIEVE IN YOU! I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU! WE'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU.' 

She says as she looks at Levi. Levi watched as the executioner raised his sword. His eyes widened as he struggled against his father.

No...Please...She has to see Shinganshina...She deserves to see it...

'...You are found guilty of all charges and are hereby sentenced to death...' 

'Don't let me down...' 

She says smiling as a single tear ran down her cheek, and then the sword was brought down and Levi watched as the women who'd shown him his true faith was cruelly taken from the world. Mrs Hange was one of many executions that day, Mr Hange, Mr and Mrs Smith and many more were murdered that day. Thankfully none of Levis friends had been found but still he couldn't smile...His father was quit and didn't speak to him until they were nearly home. 

'I almost handed you over to the state but then I realized you wouldn't be stupid enough to have been apart of this silly resistance. Am I right?' 

He says, Levi nods. 

'Yes Sir...'

He whispers. Ed nods, 

'I see...This better have taught you a lesson. Soon your friends will be found and they'll also be killed for their disgraceful acts. If you were apart of this both you and your mother would be getting your heads lopped off. Anyhow, go put the horse in the stable and clean up before dinner. Also stop crying your not a baby.' 

He says sternly. Levi remained quit as he brought his horse back to the stables. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes...

'Shes dead...There all dead...'

He sobs as he collapsed onto the stable floor his heart aching. The people he'd grown to love had been slaughtered like animals killed for their beliefs...His friends...God he hoped they escaped...

'Levi.' 

A voice whispered and Levis eyes widened. 

'Hange.' 

He says as he hugs her tightly. 

'Oh thank God your okay.' 

He says, his friends were alive and safe. 

'Levi we don't have much time...Were going beyond the walls to Shiganshina...We can't stay here any longer...We'll only get caught and killed...We want you to come with us.'

Levis heart raced and he opened his mouth to say yes but then he stopped...He couldn't go...He made his promise to Eren...

'I-I can't...I'm sorry...'

He says softly, 

'What...but Levi you've always wanted to go...'

Moblit says in shock. Levi nods, 

'I know but...If I leave now my father will realize I was apart of this uprising and my mothers life will be at risk...I-I cant let her die...Hange I...I'm sorry...I couldn't help your mother...I...' 

Hange hugs him, 

'Don't be sorry Levi...This wasn't your fault...We can't stay...Every second we waste our lives are even more in danger...' 

'But we can't leave hi-' 

Erwin began but Hange cut him off. 

'We won't change his mind...Levi...I want you to have this...'

She says as she pulls a the white and gold book out of her bag. Levi's eyes widened, 

'There's a chance we might never make it to Shinganshina...I refuse to let the titans get hold of this book...Read it...Read it and remember why my mother told you the truth why she believed you were the chosen one... Why we believe your the chosen one...' 

Levi held the book close to his chest. 

'Protect this with your life...'

She says as she pulls her cloak over her head. 

'Goodbye Levi...Hopefully we'll meet again one day...'

She says smiling. 

'Don't let me down...' 

Levi eyes widened as he watched as his friends he watched as they ran off into the trees and headed towards the wall. He gazed down at the book and felt tears in his eyes. Why did they have so much faith in him why had this happened. he clutched the book tightly and felt a fire burning in his chest. He would save them all...He would tare down these walls and save his fellow patriots...He would free they from this torment...

'I am the chosen one...'

He whispered as he wiped away his tears.

'...And I will save you all...'


	5. To Worship A God: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of fools and the devil is in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Long Chapter. ABUSE! PHYSICAL AND MENTAL!

April 1st 0845

Levi stared at the library before him, it had almost been two years since the government had purged the rebels who plagued the streets. Two years since Levi had watched the people who believed in him have their heads chopped off. The library had changed it was repainted and its name had changed. Every time Levi would walk in he'd gaze over at the window and look at the little table he and his friends had once sat at.

'If you ain't buying leave.'

The librarian said sternly. Levi jumped at the sudden harsh tone and nodded.

'S-Sorry...I intend to buy...'

He says as he ran his fingers over the books, he remembers how Mrs Hange would dust them everyday and of a books spine as damage she'd repair it instantly. Now the books were worn, caked in dust and Levi could just about make out the title of each book. He sighed this new librarian had no interest in taking care of these books...No...He didn't...He'd just sit there and collect his payment not carrying what happened to these books.

'Hurry up will yah...Im closing soon.'

He says sternly. Levi nods and takes a random book from he shelf. He hoped the insides looked better than the outside did. After paying for the book he left. Sunday were usually always quit in the markets but on this day, the day of fools, many gathered in the streets to watch a series of executions. Levi could hear the victims cries as he pushed through he crowd. A criminal was a criminal that Levi knew but...Having your head cut off...Just for paying your tax late...Levi didn't agree with that...A life for a life he understood but...Killing someone for such a petty crime...It didn't seem the punishment was equal to the crime. Levi noticed on this day that murders, rapists and even pedophiles where never executed...On the day of the fools it was those who'd committed such small crimes.

'Kill the fool! Kill the fool!'

The bystanders would cry as the fool was lead onto the execution stand. There was no justice in this...They were simply forced onto there knees and killed...Levi figured that this was the government's way of lower the crime rate. Not that it ever changed anything. He stopped and silently cursed himself for being so forgetful he'd promised his mother he'd bring home holy water from Pastor Nick. 

'Dammit...I can't go home without it...'

In the past few months his mother had gotten sick, what it was the doctors weren't sure but she looked more sickly everyday. She was a firm believer that if she bathed in water that had some holy water in it then that would help her heal. She believed Holy water represented the mother of Christ's tears and that they held magical properties. Of course Levi didn't believe this but nonetheless he complied to her wishes. When he arrived back at the church it was quiet inside as to be expected. He hoped Pastor Nick was still inside and hadn't gone home yet.

'Pastor Nick? Pastor Nick its Levi...'

Levi called softly as he entered the church. He had to admit the church was beautiful...Beautiful stained glass windows allowed the light t o shine through and added colour to the church. The bench were stained with varnish and were crafted by the finest hands. At the end of each bench in gold the words 'in the name of our father...' were engraved.

'Pastor Nick?'

Levi says as he walks down the Isle and towards Pastor Nicks office. He frowned he wasn't in his office either but his door was unlocked so therefore he was still around...Walking back into the main hall he froze as he seen a man standing at the top of the Isle gazing down at the alter. Was he a robber? Had he come to steal the churches goods? Thankfully he hadn't spotted Levi just yet, in fear he'd be spotted Levi slipped into the confession box and locked the door. He sat silently and gulped as he heard footsteps walking towards it. He heard the other side of the confession boxes door open and he froze shaking as the unknown male sat down on the other side and tapped the small window wanting it to be opened. 

'Father? I'm here to confess...' 

Levi froze at the sound of the mans dark voice. He knew someone was in here, if Levi was caught inside the confession box he'd get beaten up by the police...Levi opened the slide to the window, thankfully the male couldn't see into the other side of the confession box. 

'Thank God I caught yah father...I got something on my chest that needs lifted off me.' 

'Speak son. Your safe here.' 

Levi said in a fake voice, the man smirked. 

'Well yah see father...I'm what you call an exterminator...And I go around riding the world of little vermin.' 

Levi shiver at the mans dark tone, 

'I'm good at it too...I like killing vermin, killing the plague that festers in this world...' 

He says, 

'I gotta confess thou...Nearly eighteen years ago...My sister had a vermin...' 

He says darkly, Levis heart raced as he listened to the mans words. The held sinister undertones. He clenched his book close to his chest trying to remain calm. Don't panic Levi...

'...And well...I don't like little whining vermin but she refused to let me...Exterminate it...'

He says. 

'The bitch was head over heels for this vermin ya see...Fawned over it.' 

The man smirks, 

'Damn rodent stole her away from me.' 

He says. 

'You see father I'm not a normal man and I don't like sharing things that are mine...So I tried to kill the rodent.' 

Levi listened intently. 

'The bitch got away with the vermin thou. She was smart figured I'd come for it...So she sent it away...' 

He says. 

'I've been looking for this vermin for nearly eighteen years you see...I've exterminated a lot of vermin to try and find it too...However the bastards been hidden from me...' 

He says, 

'When I find it father...I'm gonna drive a sword through its beating heart...' 

'Why?' 

Levi suddenly asked and then quickly covered his mouth. The man smirks, 

'Why? Cause I can...' 

He says. 

'I wont let some rodent dethrone me.'

He says. Levi gulps. 

'Y-Your not talking about a rat are you my son...' 

The mans smirks, 

'Your smart father...What if I'm not talking about a rodent then...'

The man says, 

'T-Then...Your going to commit murder.'

Levi says. 

'Huh? Is that so. Hmm...Is it murder if this bastard will one day kill me? I like to think of it more as...Self defense...'

Levi thought about the question for a moment. 

'B-But...This person...H-How can you possible know that there going to kill you?' 

The man chuckled darkly. 

'You believe in God don't you father...You believe that God has some master plan for all of us don't you?'

Levi gulped, 

'Y-Yes...'

'Well...I believe God has a master plan for me too...A prophecy in fact. A prophecy that one day a child will be born of my blood and rise up and steal my crown.' 

The man says. 

'It would have been easier to just kill the infant at birth...Then again...Now that the bastards nearly an adult I can savor the image of him as I shove my sword into his beating heart.'

Levis heart stopped, this man was a monster. 

'Well...I must get going father...I have a lot of vermin to...Exterminate...'

Levi sat silently.

'Id ask how many Hail Marys I need to say...But I don't think there's enough you can make me say to forgive the sin I'm going to commit.' 

The man chuckled as he stood up and said, 

'See yah later father.' 

Levi sat there for a few moments waiting until he thought the man was gone. His body was slightly and he felt a little sick. Exciting the confession box he heard his name being called. 

'Levi? What are you doing here?' 

Pasrtor Nick says as he walks over to Levi looking at him. 

'Sorry Sir...I forgot to get my mothers Holy water and I came straight back but...' 

'Levi...You left the church over six hours ago...'

Levi stared at him. 

'W-what?' 

'Levi you left six hours ago. Your father came by an hour ago searching for you.' 

No...That was impossible...How had time passed by so quickly...He groaned rubbing his head as pain soared through it...There's no way he'd been gone six hours...

'That's impossible...'

Levi says. Pastor Nick scoffed, 

'Darn teenagers you gave me quit the fright boy. Now head home immediately you should be ashamed for making people worry. Your poor mother is sick and your troubling her.'

He says sternly as he hands Levi the holy water. Levi didn't bother arguing with him how could he...No one would believe him anyway. His day only got worse from there, for being late he had to pay the stable owner a late fee on collecting his horse, he was scolded by the military police who had started putting up missing posters. 

'Damn kid, your wasting our time. We have better things to do than look for a darn brat.' 

One had snapped at him. Levi felt like a fool...An idiot...

'Now get home its well past curfew your lucky we don't report this to the council and get you and your family sent to Paradise.' 

Levi has left quickly desperate to get home. His father was going to be furious with him...He could see the fire was burning in his house which meant his father was awake. He gripped the reigns of his horse tightly as he came closer to the house he was beyond terrified his father had been more aggressive lately and Levi could see the flames of hate burning in his eyes. 

'Lets get you to bed first.' 

He said softly as he jumped off the horse and guided him into the stable. He gave him some fresh hay and stroked him softly. 

'Sorry buddy...You must be starving...'

He whispered softly as he pats his horses side. He freezes as he hears the stable door slam shut and he gulps softly. He turned and came face to face with the anger that burned in his fathers eyes. 

'Father I-'

He was cut off as he felt pain shoot through his jaw and he tumbled to the stable floor. He was in complete shock...His father had hit him...He'd fucking hit him...He stayed on the ground not wanting to anger him anymore but he wasn't so fortunate...He cried out as he felt a hard foot connect with his stomach. Eren...Eren help me...He all but begged in his head as he felt the paint erupt in his stomach.

'Are you trying to get your mother and I killed you fool!' 

He growled, Levi remained quit. Eren...Please help...

'Your mother was fucking worried sick...How dare you...' 

'Fath-'

He cried out loudly as he felt his father step on his hand hard. 

'Don't call me that you pathetic little brat.' 

He snarled angrily.Levi felt tears well in his eyes, don't cry, stay strong. He told himself as he stayed on the ground not wanting to challenge his father. He whimpered as he felt his fathers foot come into contact with his stomach again, pain searing through his body. He felt so fucking weak and useless...So weak...He wished he could stand a fight....Like he did with the titans...But he was terrified of his father...He was a true monster. He coughed loudly blood splattering across the stable floor. The taste of copper lingered in his mouth as he felt dizzy was his father going to kill? Was he going to stop? Eren...Eren Im so sorry...But...Im going to fail my mission...

He thinks fresh tears rushing down his face he could take the beating but he can't fail his mission...No he won't fail...

'Your really pathetic aren't you...Its good your not my son cause I wont feel bad about you dying of your injuries...' 

Ed snapped at the young raven who clutched his stomach. His heart racing and pounding he wasn't Ed's son...

'I'd kill you but then I'd end up in jail for killing a minor...But you listen well...'

He snaps gripping Levis shirt and tugging up making the raven yelp in pain.

'You breath a word of this and I'll slit your throat...In fact...If you tell I'll slit your mother throat to.'

He snapped before shoving Levi back onto the ground.

'Clean yourself up you worthlessly little shit and don't bother coming inside tonight... You can sleep amongst the horses shit as punishment...'

'Yes sir...'

Levi all but whispered. He felt the tears rush down his face as he sobbed lightly. His body shook in pain why was he so...Weak...

'Eren...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm so weak.' 

He says as he shook he was a fool...A stupid fool...He stood up and clenched his fist he hated his father...No he wasn't his father...He was the bastard that was forced to raise him...

'One day I'll get strong...And I'll defeat you.' 

\-------------

In Shinganshina Jean was having the time of his life being a mischievous little fucker. On April Fools day Jean played pranks on everyone in particular Eren. This morning he woke up with his room filled with frogs. Then when he went down for breakfast Jean made his meat jump up and try and eat his face. 

'Im gonna kill that horse faced bastard soon.' 

He says angrily as Armin and Mikasa sat with him in the gardens. Jean had pushed Eren into the lake during this mornings announcements and now he was soaking. Armin smiled softly, 

'Dont let him annoy you...I woke up with worms in my pillow.' 

Armin says smiling. 

'Annie had slugs in her underwear drawers this morning...They weren't there for very long.'

'Huh how so? Did you scare them away?' 

Armin teased. Mikasa looked at him with a blank look. 

'Yes...'

Eren laughed lightly as he watched his friends talk he gazed up at the beautiful night sky and wondered if his angel was gazing up at it too and thinking about him? He most likely was, his perfect little angel was extremely loyal and routinely prayed to him. Thats what Eren looked forward to the most each day he looked forward to his angels soft voice whispering pleasantly in his ear as he would fall asleep each night. However he loved there little intimate prayers, the ones were Levi would be so sinful praying for Eren to do such sinful acts to him...They mostly happened at night when the world was sound asleep but on the odd occasion Levi had caught Eren during a meeting with the other Gods or whilst he and his family where having dinner...and quit frankly it was really embarrassing to listen to your angel moaning sinfully in your right ear while your father asked about your day in your left and you had to answer while sporting a massive boner...Regardless Erens desires only blossomed more at the thoughts of soon having Levi in his arms. 

Eren...

Eren smiled as his angel began to speak. 

Eren...Eren help me

Eren froze he could hear his angels pain. What was happening? He screamed suddenly in agony as he felt pain shot up his stomach. Mikasa and Eren screamed his name but he couldn't hear them. His vision was blurry and the beautiful gardens of Shinganshina seemed to disappear. He could hear grunts and cries and through his blurry vision he could see a man. When his vision focused he realised he was seeing through his angels eyes...

Eren...Eren I'm sorry...But...Im going to fial my mission...

'Levi...No...'

He growled. When he finally came back to himself he jumped up angrily. His blood boiling.

'I'll kill him!'

Inside tjhe Palace a few moments later Erens roars of anger echoed through the golden walls. Eren was angry...No he wasnt angry...He was infuriated...That bastard had hurt his angel. Zeke had a grip on his arm as he glared at his own father and mother. 

'Eren you can not go to the three walls. Its too dangerous.' 

His father says sternly. Eren growled, 

'Eren calm do-'

Zeke began. Eren glared at his older brother. 

'How do you expect me to stay here while my angel is being hurt...Ill kill that bastard for putting his hands on him!'

He snarled, Carla sighed, 

'My son...Your blinded by rage...I know how much he means to you but we can't put you at risk of exposing him.' 

Eren glared at his parents. His emotions began to well up and he stopped revisiting against Zeke. He collapsed onto one knee and felt tears rush down his face. He looked at his parents with tearful eyes.

'He needs me...Please...I need to tell him he's not weak...Please...'

He begs as he looks at them with hopeful eyes. 

'He needs to hear it...He needs to know he's not weak...Please.' 

Grisha sighs and looks to Carla who nods softly. 

'Alright...You may spend the night with him...But you will return at first light.'

Zeke and his followers lead Eren to the edge of the Titans terrain. He gazed up at the wlal. His love was over there...

'Eren...We will be back before the sun rises. Thankfully the Titans are asleep...Do not be late otherwise we'll have to engage in battle.'

His brother said sternly. Eren bowed his head.

'I understand...I will....'

\---------------

The stable was no warm bed but thankfully the hay was soft enough to lie on. The air was chilly tonight, he had an old horse blanket wrapped around his body. It was torn and well past its day but he refused to take any of the warmer blankets from the horses. His own horse had watched him as he attempted to get comfortable in barn type stable but it was difficult. There was dirt everywhere even thou Levi knew he cleaned it well.

'So fucking weak...'

Levi sobbed to himself as he pulled the blanket over him more and sobbed gently. It was dark and the only light was from a small lamp they light every night just outside the stables. He snuggled into the hay thinking about his friends he wanted to pray to Eren but he was in so much pain. All he wanted was to sleep and forget this night had ever happened. 

'Your not weak love...Don't say that...'

Levis heart stopped as he turned around to face the entrance to the stable his heart racing. It couldn't be...Why was he here...

'Eren...'

Levi says as he jumps up running to him despite his pain and hugging the God. The God chuckled softly and gently hugged him back. Even thou he was injured he still got up to greet him...

'Hello Love...I've missed you dearly.'

He says smiling at him. His smile was soft but his eyes held anger. He wanted to kill that bastard for hurting his little angel. He could already see a black eye forming on Levis face and a nasty bruise on his jaw. God knows how his side and stomach looked. Levi looked at him with tears in his eyes and sobbed gently. 

'Its okay kitten...Talk to me...Tell me what happened...' 

Eren all but whispered as he stroked Levis hair. The little raven shook slightly as he just hugged Eren tightly too afraid to let him go. 

'He hurt me Eren...He hurt me...I-I did nothing wrong...'

He sobbed his voice breaking as he spoke. Eren hugged him. 

'I know kitten...I know...' 

He whispered. Once Levi had calmed down Eren lay down on the hay with him and listened to him vent his feeling about Ed and how shit he'd made him feel. Eren would answer when he felt necessary but he mainly just listened to Levi talk. Eventually the conversation turned to the man Levi meet at the church. 

'An exterminator huh?'

Eren said as Levi spoke about the man. 

'That's what he kept referring to himself as...H-He said he wasn't a normal man and he'd been searching for this vermin for nearly eighteen tears...' 

He says. Eren watched him carefully, 

'He was probably some drunk. Don't let him linger in your mind love.' 

Eren says to him smiling at Levi, his angel all but smiled back. Eren caressed his slightly swollen cheek, Ed had seriously hurt his baby...

'I brought this from Shiganshina...' 

He says as he pulls out a golden apple. The apple shone brightly and Levi recognized it from the white book...The book said that the apple apparently had healing abilities and was once wildly used to heal mortals. Of course when the mortals became greedy Grisha had stolen the apples from them as punishment for there greed. 

'No way...I-Is that a healing apple...' 

Levi says in shook. Eren nods, 

'Its one of many sacred fruits. My mother takes great care of them. They never go bad and when you pluck one from the tree another grows immediately in its place.'

He says smiling, 

'Eat it love...It will help with your pain.'

He says softly. Levi nodded and bit into the fruit. His eyes widened at how delicious it was...It was so sweet and so fresh. 

'I picked that one right from the oldest tree...'

He says, 

'These apples tastes grow better with age...A bit like wine...My mothers first tree is the biggest and most gorgeous tree ever...You'll get to see it someday.' 

Eren says smiling at Levi. 

'I can't wait to see it...It tastes so good...And my stomach feels much better now thank you.'

Levi says looking up at Eren. Eren smiles at him. 

'Hey...Lets go look at the stars.'

Eren suggests and he holds out his hand for Levi to take. The small raven took his hand and followed him outside. In the distance Levi could see his house thankfully the lights were out so most likely his father and mother were fast asleep. Levi smiled as the walked through the fields. He shivered slightly at the cold night air and Eren pulled off his cap putting it over Levi's shoulders. Levi gazed at him 

'Eren no I cant you'll get cold...I...'

'Its okay Levi...I'm not cold...'

He says to the little raven. They finally arrived at the wall and Levi gulped just over that wall was freedom. Eren smiled, 

'Lets get onto the wall. The stars will look much nicer.'

He says smiling at him. Levis face paled, 

'B-But...I-I cant...E-Eren wait!' 

Levi squeaked as the brunette lifted him into his arms and jumped landing on the wall flawlessly. Levi clutched Erens shirt tightly. Eren chuckled slightly, 

'Sorry love.' 

Levi huffed. 

'You could have warned me.' 

Levi says blushing at the fact Eren had just seen him squeak like a little girl. The stars shone brightly above them and Levi smiled they were as beautiful as always. 

'You know...When I pray to you I always gaze up at these stars...I guess in my heart I'm hoping your gazing at them too...But your probably not right...'

Levi says softly. Eren smiles as he sat down on the wall gazing up at the stars, he pats the space beside him. 

'Come on love...Enjoy it with me...'

He says to Levi smiling happily at him. The little raven blushed and nodded sitting down. The stars looked so beautiful, the air was so fresh. 

'Its beautiful...'

Levi says softly after they sat in silence for a while. Eren smiled softly, 

'Not as beautiful as you...'

Levis face turned bright red and Eren felt his own cheeks heat slight, way to say something cheesy Jaeger! He shouts at himself, 

'T-Thank you...'

He says softly at Eren. 

'For everything...Y-Your really amazing Eren...I-I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me...'

Eren smiles, 

'I should be thanking you angel...Your the one whose helped me so much.'

He says. 

'B-But I'm just a mortal...I'm not special...'

Eren grabs his face making him look at him. 

'Levi...Your worth fair more than you give yourself credit for. You don't know it yet but...Your more than just a mortal...'

He says, Levi gazed into Erens eyes, they were so perfect. Like two sparkling emeralds. His face turns red as Eren leans in slowly. 

'To me your fair more than just a mortal...One day you'll understand that...For now...Just stay the way you are...Pray to me nightly...Touch yourself when you crave me...Do what you normally do Levi...'

Levi's heart raced as he felt Erens lips dangerously close to his own. 

'God I want to kiss you.'

He whispers softly, Levi gulped. 

'Why don't you?'

He whispered softly his eyes closed as he waited for Eren to kiss him. He heard the young God chuckle softly and he could feel his hot breath on his lips, he shivered as their lips brushed together before he felt a soft kiss on his cheek instead. 

'I want to...I do but...'

Eren says as he watches Levis eyes open, he could see how disappointed he was. 

'I want to wait until you come to Shiganshina...I want it to be special.'

Levi nods softly. 

'I understand.' 

He whispers as he hugs Eren. He yawns tiredly as he snuggles into Erens warm form. 

'Sleep kitten...I'll keep an eye on you...'

He whispered. Before long the little raven was fast asleep in Erens arms, Erens heart raced as he held his beautiful angel close. He'd almost kissed him...He stroked the ravens hair just watching him sleep until he could see the morning rays begin to bright up the morning sky. He carried Levi back to the barn and lay him down on the hay. He didn't bother bringing his cap especially when Levi was wrapped up in it. He smiled, 

Only 268 days to go...


	6. To Worship A God: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally turns eighteen and the strings of Ed's humanity finally snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warings: Gore. Death. Bad language. Upsetting themes.

December 24th 0845 

A thick layer of snow covered the lands of the three walls. Levi watched as the snowflakes feel from the sky and landed on the earth covering it in the beautiful white blanket called snow. He smiled tomorrow would finally be his day...The day he completed his mission...He walks over towards his closet and pulled up two floorboards. Originally he'd been hiding Carla's Diary as Eren called it in the barn but his fath-Ed had almost discovered it when he tripped over the loose floorboard. Levi had all but snatched the book and ran inside before Ed could see it. He got lucky and Ed was suspicious of him for weeks but his mother had told Ed to back off saying he was crazy for thinking Levi would be hiding stuff. Luckily he was able to pray open two floor boards in his closet and had stashed the book under there. He smiled as he looked down into the small space under his floor, a white hand made robe was neatly folded beside the book. Levi had been hand stitching it for weeks now and he'd finally finished it, he was pleased with the result and he hoped Eren would like it too. It was made from the cap Eren had gave him that night in the barn...

'Oh my love...Soon I'll be with you in Shinganshina...'

He whispers. He jumps slightly as he hears a loud violent cough echoing through the house. He quickly closes the floorboards and walks down stairs to see his mother coughing over the sink. He sighed, recently her health had deteriorated rapidly and she became extremely sick. Her skin had become paler and skinny, her hair had started falling out, sometimes in large portions, she could barely move and recently she'd started being sick blood. Levi knew she was dying but she refused to let him see it. 

'Mum...'

Elizabeth wiped her mouth quickly. 

'Honey...Merry Christmas Eve...' 

She says as she gives him a weak smile. He could see her rosary beads around her neck and she'd tried making herself look healthier by wearing make up. He looks at her sadly, 

'Merry Christmas Eve mama...'

He says softly as he walks over to her and helps her lifts the tea over to the table. Elizabeth gives him a kind loving smile as she lifts over the fresh bacon, homemade butter and bread and sets it down on the table. 

'Wheres father?' 

Levi asks as he butters the bread for his mother who gently sips her tea. She smiles sadly, 

'Oh...I think he said the bar.' 

Levi seen the sadness in his mothers eyes. He'd been seeing this look for months now...His father had recently turned to drink and Levi had noticed the bruises forming on his mothers arms. Today he could see a nasty bruises on her wrist and he looked at her sadly. 

'I see...'

He says softly. He rubbed his side softly a fresh bruise had also found it way onto Levis side. His father had 'accidentally' pushed him into the corner of the table last weak and his bruise had only gotten worse. It wasn't the only injury he had, after April 1st Levi had become more 'clumsy' as has his father had claimed. He suddenly started 'falling down the stairs' and 'tripping' over things more occasionally. 

'Levi...Is there something your not telling me sweetie?'

She says after a few moments of silence. Levi remained quiet, 

'No mum...' 

He says softly. His mother looked down slightly, 

'Are you sure honey...You've been...Very...Clumsy lately...Ive noticed those bruises on your arms and side sweetie...Is someone hurting you...' 

Levi rubbed the back off his nape as he looked at his mother. 

'Dont worry about me mum...I'm fine...Im more worried about you...'

He says honestly. Elizabeth smiles sweetly and caresses her sons hand.

'Dont worry about me honey...'

She says sweetly. Levi nodded softly as he holds his mother's hand and sighs softly soon he'd free from this...This nightmare...Although...He would dearly miss his mother she was the only Ray of hope in this god forsaken place...However he knew in his heart asking her would be futile...She believed too much in her God...She'd disown Levi on the spot when she discovered the truth...Thats why for weeks he'd been taring out the pages of his journal and ripping them up. He had been writing her a letter but everytime he began to write it he'd tear up and rip it to shreds.

She's going to hate me...

He thinks as he sips his tea softly. God knows how many letters he'd tried to write but finally he'd written one. It described to her why he had left and then he knew he wasn't their child...It talked about how he'd fallen in love with Eren and how he'd saved him from death...He talked about the golden apple...He talked about everything he thought his mother should know. The beatings Ed give him, the mornings where she and Levi would sit at the table and sow together, every birthday he'd spent with her, was all written in that letter.

'Levi...'

She says suddenly

'You know I love you right?'

She says. Levi nods,

'Yes mama.'

Her smile was bright but her eyes held a form of sadness Levi had never seen before, 

'Im glad honey...'

Whilst mother and son spent there last day together, the father who should have been there was not. Instead of being beside his slowly dying wife he was either buried in alcohol or buried between the thighs of a tavern whore. He was a man of sin now or at least he had been for a while his faith in God had slowly drained away as he began to realize how pathetic he was for believing in a God. What had he done to God that made him deserve a worthless wife who couldn't bare his children and a pathetic pest of a child that wasn't biologically his. Sure at first he'd sent the brat as a test of faith but Levi was a worthless piece of shit and Ed despised him for it. 

'Damn brat...Wish we left you for dead.' 

He says as he downs his large pint. He hated that brat so fucking much. He wished he'd had the courage to drown the boy when he was a newborn...Or that on that day eighteen years ago he'd put his wife in her place told her to shut up and leave the brat to the elements. 

'If only you'd never came...I wish I could kill you...'

He snarled his anger boiling. A dark chuckled echoed beside him int he nearly empty bar, Ed turned frowning slightly at the man who'd laughed at him. He couldn't see his face but he had somewhat longish brown hair and a cowboy style hate on his head. A long brown trench coat hung over his lean form and in the dim light he could see a deadly smirk. 

'What you laughing at?' 

Ed said sternly, the man sipped on his own drink. 

'Nothin' just found you yappin' like a dog fuuny.'

He says, Ed frowns. 

'Im not yapping!' 

He says as he demands another pint of the bartender who refills his pint and walks away to clean the other end of the bar. The man chuckles as he looks up at the man with dark eyes, 

'Ya know if your gonna plan a murder ya shouldn't flap yer gub in public.' 

He says, Eds eyes widened. 

'I-I...Y-You mis he-'

'A man only drinks that hard if he's looking for a lass to take or a man to kill.' 

The man points out. Ed grunts and stays silent, how could be respond to that...

'Why haven't ya? Ya got no balls or somethin?' 

The man says. Ed growls, 

'I do have balls!' 

He quietens down when some other look over at him. 

'I-I...Your saying it like killing someone is normal.' 

Ed hissed at the man quietly, the man smirked.

'Let me tell ya somethin boy...Exterminating vermin is all I've ever done...People like you just help me keep the vermin population down...'

The man says, 

'There ain't nothin wrong with taken a vermins life if its gonna one day gonna get in yer way.' 

Ed looked at the man...Yes...Levi was in his way...He'd always been in his way...

'However...It ain't just the vermin you gotta exterminate...You gotta take out whatever brought the vermin into yer home...' 

Ed growls, Elizabeth, she was the one who'd plagued there home with that bastard of a child. She'd let the little rat into there home, raised it as if it where her own, took care of it and nursed it into the disappointment it was. 

'Kill the root of all yer problems...' 

The man said smirking as he seen Ed slam his pint against the bar, he through down some coins and pulled on his cloak. 

'Where ya headin boy?' 

The man said smirking, 

'To exterminate the vermin...' 

\---------------------------------------------

Levi watched as the darkness swallowed the sky, beautiful white snowflakes were falling from the heavens above. He smiles sadly as he glances at his clock it was almost time...In a few short moments he would be gone and in the arms of his beloved. 

'Oh Eren...Its almost time...' 

He whispers in just over an hour he would be eighteen and he would have completed his mission. 

'I cant wait to see you...' 

He whispered excitedly as he finished packing his belongings. He had on his white gown that was nicely fitted to his body, he knew the other side of the wall would have no snow like it hadn't almost three years ago...It had been an eventful three years...Standing up he checked to make sure he had the book and Erens key before he snuck out of his bedroom he glanced towards his mothers bedroom and clutched the letter he had written. 

'Levi...' 

He froze as he turned to see his mother standing in the hallway, he'd thought she'd went to sleep! 

'Mum I-' 

Elizabeth smiled as she walked over and placed her hand on Levis face softly. 

'Levi...I know...' 

'What do yo-' 

Elizabeth smiled as she took his hand. 

'I already read your letter sweetie...Its okay...I know everything...In fact I've always known...' 

Levis heart raced, 

'Mum...I-I don't understand...' 

'On new years day 0827 the Goddess Carla appeared before me and told me who you were and were you'd come from...' 

She says, Levis eyes widened. 

'I was shocked at first...I didn't believe what I was seeing but there she was...The mother of nature in the flesh...She blessed me with a task...To protect you...' 

Levi looked at her in shock. 

'What? W-why...Mum where did I come from?' 

Levi says as he looks at her desperately. She smiles, 

'You'll have to find that out for yourself sweetie...' 

She says, 

'I've always known you would be the one who'd save us from this cage...Your the one who will free him from his curse and take down the evil that plagues us...Levi...I've always believed in you...' 

Levi had tears in his eyes. A loud bang echoed outside the door and Elizabeth flinched. 

'...But I've completed my mission sweetie...And its time you completed yours...' 

She says as she hugs him tears in her eyes. 

'I may not be your blood...But I will always be your mother...

She says as she looks him in the eyes. Yes...She can accept her fate because her mission was complete she'd raised a beautiful young boy that would rise up and save humanity from there suffering. He would tare down the walls and free them all. She coughs suddenly into her hand and Levi grabs her softly. The banging on the door down stairs grew louder and louder and Levi could hear his father angry growls. 

'Mum...Come with me...Come with me to Shinganshina...Lets both be free from this hell...Lets both go and see it...' 

He begs as he helps his mother into his bedroom and quickly locks the door. She collapses onto her knees coughing some more, 

'Theres golden apples...They can save you...' 

He says tears rushing down his face. 

'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!'

His father screamed as he finally hacks down the door with the axe he held in his hand. Levi's eyes widened, 

'Mum please...' 

He begs her. However, she just smiled, 

'God is punishing me for abandoning my faith in him sweetie...I can't be saved...' 

She says as she weakly stands up and holds him close tears rushing down her face. Levi sobbed gently as he heard the sound of the axe bang against the wood of his door, there's no way it would hold for long. 

'I'll save you mum! I won't let God do this too you!'

Levi cries loudly Elizabeth smiles as she looks at him. 

'Levi...Not even the Goddess of life could save me now...'

She says softly, 

'Mum...Please...Come with me...' 

He begs as he holds her shaking, the axe bangs against the door and the wood cracks hard. 

'I love you Levi...Now go...See Shinganshina for me...' 

She whispers as the wood cracks again. Levi looks at her with heartbroken eyes and hugs her one last time as he climbs up onto his window sill. He looks at her wanting to stay and fight but he knows he wont stand a chance. He looks back at his mother one last time before jumping out the window and landing in the soft snow. Elizabeth smiled as she sat on his bed looking out the window at him. She smiles sighing happily as she wraps her rosary beads around her and began to pray.

'Kuchel...Eighteen years ago you gave me your child...and now it's my turn to return him to you...Thank you for giving me this mission...Thank you for giving me a chance to have a child...Please...Please protect him and free him from this cruel world...J-Just give me a sign...Please...Before I...I...'

She sobbed as the door to her sons room opened and her murder driven husband entered the room. She couldn't finish her sentence her emotions were racing as the fear of death rushed through her veins....She didn't bother to turn back to look at her husband, she could hear the sound oft he metal axe dragging across the wooden floor boards. Looking up into the dark sky her eyes widened as she seen a shooting star.

Kuchel...

'Thank you...' 

She sobs as she sees that her boy was going to be safe and in good, loving hands...In a blink of an eye blood splattered against the floor boards and stained the window sill as Elizabeths head was removed from her body. Her eyes were closed but Ed could see the slight fear and pain in her face. He stared at his decapitated wife and watched as her body slumped against the window sill. Blood spurted out and stained the white snow red, he looked out the window and seen his worthless son running through the snow. His eyes were filled with murder and he barely paid his motionless wife any attention as just left her limp body where it was and walked away now it was Levi's turn to join his pathetic mother...

'I am death...'

Levi had tears streaming down his face as he ran too afraid to look back he could only imagine what had happened to his mother...His father had probably chopped her head clean off. He ran the cold nipping at his skin as his tears stained his pale face. 

'Eren...Eren please...'

He says as he runs to the wall God knows his father could be right behind him and he'd probably be on horseback. His father would track him of course he would, the falling snow had eased up meaning his tracks would be still visible. He panted as he ran his heart pounding rapidly as he tried to run to his freedom and escape deaths hands. 

'EREN!' 

He cries loudly but he heard no response why wasn't Eren answering him...He arrived to the edge of the walls his heart pounding as he looked up at it. He waited for any sign of Carla to send him a golden tree for him to climb but nothing happened...He was confused and panicking if he didn't get over the wall then he'd be killed...

'Eren! Eren I completed my mission...'

He cries tears of happiness running down his face. 

'Im eighteen now...We can finally be together in Shiganshina...' 

He says as he looks up at the snowy sky. 

'I can finally break your curse...'

He says as he smiles and he waited, he waited for Eren to appear, for him to scoop him up in his warm embrace and bring him to were he truly belonged. However minutes passed and Levis heart began to break as he waited for Eren to arrive or for Carla to grow a tree but...Nothing happened...

'W-Why aren't you helping me...I-I did as you asked...' 

He says as he collapsed onto his knees and waited some more. 

'I-I did what you told me...I even turned your cap into a robe for me to wear...'

He says as he stares up at the wall tears of sadness now rushing down his face. 

'M-My mother died for you!'

He yells as he sobs gently his body shaking from the fear of him being abandoned. He was hurt beyond belief...

'My father...No...That bastard murder her...It should have been me...I should have stayed and died alongside her...'

He says as he looks down at the snow below. Yes he shouldn't be here right now...It shouldn't have been him...It should have been his mother...Or Miss Hange or one of his friends...They should be here right now waiting for Eren to bring him to paradise...Not him...They should all be alive right now NOT HIM! 

'I believed in you...I trusted you...Why are you punishing me?' 

He sobs, 

'Do you not want me anymore...'

He whispered as he looks up at the sky. 

'No matter what...I still love you...'

He whispers as he hears the sound of horse hooves, they came to a sudden stop and Levi sobbed as he heard his father climb off the saddle. 

'You killed my mother...' 

Levi said as he turned to look at Ed who stood there wielding his bloody axe. He watched as his mothers blood dripped from the blade and soaked into the snow below painting it red. 

'She deserved to die...She brought the vermin into our home...First I had to take out the source of the rat and now...Now I need to kill the rat...'

Levi growled as he turned to look at him, no he wont let him kill him. 

'YOU MURDERER MY MOTHER!'

Levi yells, 

'She did nothing wrong...'

He says, Ed frowns. 

'She committed the biggest sin of all...She raised you!' 

Ed yells as he swings the axe, Levis eyes widened as he dodged the attack he wont let this man hurt him. He cant, he promised he'd see Shinganshina. 

'You ruined my life you little rat! You made me into a pathetic man who denounced his faith! You and your lies!'

Ed yells as he swings the axe again his eyes blown with a look of insanity. 

'You and those stupid Gods! The bastards you prayed to every fucking night! The promises you made of a paradise beyond the walls! How dare you, you blasphemous!' 

Levi glared at him, 

'SHINGANSHINA IS REAL! EREN...CARLA...THERE ALL REAL!' 

He yells as he glares at his father, his father yells as he swings the axes slicing through Levi's side, Levi yelled as he felt the blade slice his skin, he stumbles slightly but stays on his feet. 

'Liar! How dare you breath false words! How dare you believe in false gods!'

He says angrily as he swings his axe again missing Levi by an inch. 

'You are the one who made me commit sin! Your the devil!'

He yells as he swings his sworn slicing Levis arm, Levis eyes widened as he stumbled back falling onto his back in agony blood staining his robe. 

'And I will kill the devil!'

Ed says, Levi pulls himself onto his knees and he looks up at his murderous father who raised his weapon. 

'Wheres your Gods now Levi!'

Ed snarled, Levi just smiled as he gently placed his hand on his heart. 

'Right here...' 

He says, yes thats right because no matter what in his heart Levi knew that he'd never stop believing in the one he loved...He watched as Ed growled and began to swing his axe. Suddenly there was a thunderous sound and Levi watched as a magnificent sword met the metal of the axe. There before him was his God...

'Eren...' 

Ed's eyes widened as he stared at the brown haired brat, his eyes blown with rage as the glowed in the darkness. No this wasn't real...This cant be real...Ed screamed as he raised his axe to try and kill the person before him. However the brat was skilled he dodged the axe with ease before swinging his sword towards Ed. Ed stumbled as he blocked the sword with the handle of his axe but Erens blade tore through the wood like butter. Levi watched in amazement as Eren fought Ed head on, his pathetic father didn't stand a chance against his God.

'You tried to kill my baby!'

Eren says as he cuts of Eds arm, the mortal screamed loudly as blood poured from his arm. 

'You hurt my love!'

He says as he cuts off his other arm. 

'You tortured him for years...You never gave him a fucking chance!' 

He yells, as he places his sword on the middle of Ed's chest. 

'P-Please...Have mercy! Levi tell him! Tell him to spare your father!' 

Ed yells, Levi looked at him. How dare he, how dare he beg for his help...Eren frowned as he pushed the sword against his chest. 

'Don't you dare beg for his help you don't deserve it...'

Eren says with merciless eyes, Ed glares at Levi with anger and disappointment. 

'YOU LITTLE VERMIN! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL, WORTHLESS, BR-'

Levi watched as Eren shoved his sword through Eds chest silencing him for a moment. The sound of the blood rising in Ed's mouth was all Levi could now hear. Levi watched as his father feel motionless to the ground. He looked up at Eren and watched as his vision became slightly distorted. 

'Levi!'

Was all he heard before his world became nothing but an endless pit of darkness...


	7. To Worship A God: Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Long Chapter. Slight naughty/teasing scenes. Humor. Slight gore.

December 24 0845

Blood soaked through the snow as the body of a murderer lay on the ground bleeding to the death. His hands stained with the blood of an innocent women, his soul blackened by his sins, the sound of footsteps echoed in air as the man lay dying. God had punished him for his sins...If he repented he'd surely be welcomed into heaven and would be blessed by his God. Ed looked up at the night sky, he was cold...

'Yer really worthless aren't cha...Couldn't even take out a weak little vermin...' 

A chilling voice said as he watched the dying man. 

'A-Are you God...' 

The man says as he looks up at the man, a deadly smirk on his face. He watches as the man bends down and removes his hat. He held a blade in his hand and he pressed it to the Ed's neck. 

'I'm a God...Just not the shithead you idiots here worship.' 

He says, 

'Gotta say I'm impressed...Ya got some nasty wounds there and yer still flapping yer gub.' 

Ed looked at him weakly. 

'I failed...I couldn't kill him...'

The man smirked, 

'Aye...Ya did...Ya failed something shockin not that I was beatin me horse on ye in the first place but I thought ye would have at least done more damage to the brat...' 

The man says, 

'Look at ya...Bleedin to death...You mortals really are weak...' 

He says, Ed looks at him. 

'God...Will he forgive me...Will I got heaven...'

The man rolls his eyes, 

'Na...Child abusers and wife beaters don't get to see any pearlly gates...Exterminators like you and I aren't welcome in "heaven".' 

He says, he hears Ed breath heavily as he coughs up blood. 

'Heaven ain't real...Shignashina thou...That's real...'

He says as he looks at Ed. 

'Ya know there was plenty of opportunities for me to kill that boy...In fact on the day you beat the shit out of him I was right next to him and I knew it was him...You wanna know why I didn't kill him...'

The man says before smirking, Ed remained silent.

'I didn't kill the rat because he found something that he really believes in...He found something that he loves and well...Before I slit the vermins throat I wanna take away everything he loves...'

He says as he smirks thinking about slitting the boys throat as he cries in complete heart break. He smirks as he looks at Ed whose eyes were almost lifeless, he tched loudly and ran his blade across his throat. 

'God sake at least have the dignity to listen to me ya worthless piece of shit.' 

He says as he watches the mans life drain. He smirks as he pushes his hand into his chest and pulls out a black soul. 

'Ah well...Your worth more ta me dead than alive...' 

He says as he gets up shoving the soul into his pocket. He yawns as he begins walking away from the wall. 

'Ah well...I've waited eighteen years...Guess a few more months won't hurt...'

He says as he smirks. The trees around him grew black and wilted as he walked. 

'There's a war coming boy and those gates can't hold forever.' 

He says before disappearing into the shadows. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally during the winter Levi would miss waking up to the sounds of the cheerful birds chirping as the sun rose. He missed most animals while they were in hibernation sleeping away all huddled together in their nests or caves. However as Levi awoke his head pounding he could hear the sweet sounds of tiny birds chirping excitedly. He opened his eyes and groans, had it all been a dream? He groaned softly as he sat up his eyes closed, he sat up for a few moments listening to the sound of the birds chirping with his head in his hands as he groaned softly, 

'Damn my head...'

He whispers softly as he rubs his eyes. He looks up and for the first time takes in his surroundings. His heart stops...This wasn't his bedroom...The sheets were made of the finest silk and had gold stitched into it creating delicate little patterns, the pillows also identical, the room was massive and the walls had impressive and dynamic art works on it, the floor was made of white marble and was polished so well that Levi could see his face in it. He gazed down to see he wore a beautiful green and gold robe that's fabric was smooth like butter. The bed he was on was massive and had gold drapes around it, 

'Oh my God...'

No...This cant be...He through the blanket from over him and jumped up ignoring the pain in his arm and stomach. He staggered over to the massive window and his eyes widened as he gazed out at the beautiful kingdom before his eyes. The land before him was covered in a thick blanket of snow that looked soft and silky, the golden trees had icicles dangling from their branches, however despite the thick blanket of snow and ice the sun shone down over the kingdom and Levi felt the hot summer...No winter air hit his bare arms. HOW THE HELL WAS IT SO WARM! HOW WAS IT SNOWING BUT THERE WASN'T ANY CLOUDS! He felt his body and shuddered and he began to cry however his tears were not from sadness...No they were from shear happiness...

'Mama...Mrs Hange...I did it...I made it Shinganshina...'

He says as he watches the beautiful scenery. He gazed down to see small children happily playing in the snow but they weren't wearing winter clothes. He watches as the made snow angels and built snowmen and just laughed happily. He was so busy admiring the view that he didn't even hear the door open. 

'Levi...'

Levi froze as he turned and he felt more tears spring to his eyes. There before him was his protector...His God...His love...He stood up and stared at him in almost disbelief. 

'Is this real...Please tell me its real...'

He says softly he couldn't believe this. The man before him smiled, 

'Its real love...' 

Levi sobs as he runs forward and tackles him in a massive hug he sobs gently. 

'Thank you...Thank you so much...Eren...Thank you...' 

He says, Eren smiles as he hugs him back. Levi stayed in his arms for quit some time just holding him and sobbing in his arms whispering words of thanks and praise. 

'Thank you...'

He sobbed, Eren gently kissed Levi's forehead and smiled. 

'Im so happy your safe love...'

Levi smiles and hisses when he feels Eren hug him a little tightly, Eren jumps back his eyes widening, 

'Shit...Love Im so fucking sorry...I'm so sorry.' 

He says as he pulls away. He leads Levi over to the bed and makes him sit down, 

'I'll call the healers...Wa-'

'Eren I'm fine...' 

He says but Erens face told him not disagree with him. 

'Levi you were badly injured last night...Your body suffered some serious injuries...' 

'He only grazed me with the axe...' 

Levi tried to argue but Eren sighed sitting down taking his hands, his eyes held sadness in them. Levi looked at him. 

'Levi...Your body has been through a lot...Not just from what happened last night...Your body is permanently scared from what that bastard did to you...' 

He says as he kisses Levi's hand and sighs, 

'I'm sorry love...I should have been there...He hurt you so much... '

Levi shakes his head. 

'No...No it's okay...'

He says as he lays his head on Eren's chest. They sat in silence for a moment before Levi said, 

'I thought you abandoned me...' 

He whispered. Eren shakes his head and makes Levi look at him. 

'No baby...I had to test you I'm so sorry...I had to see what you would do if Id abandoned you...Levi you were going to die still believing in me...That show me that your definitely the one...'

He says as he caresses Levi's face. 

'I'm sorry I scared you...But I just had to make sure...Y-You understand right...'

He asks softly his heart racing rapidly. Levi looks at him softly before nodding. Yes he did understand but he was a little hurt that Eren lacked faith in him a little. Eren can see the sadness in Levi's eyes, 

'My angel I am sorry...I promise I'll make it up to you I-'

Levi hugged him. 

'Only me...Promise you will only ever love me.' 

Levi says, 

'Please.' 

Eren makes Levi looks at him. 

'I promise angel...I will only ever love you.' 

He whispers, Levi could see the honesty and compassion in Erens beautiful emerald eyes he smiles happily as he looks up at Eren he truly was beautiful...He was even more beautiful than he had pictured...He blushes when he realised how close they were to one another and it reminded him of that starry night they spent together. How Eren had taken care of him how'd they watched the stars how their lips had brushed together...In that moment Levi had felt electricity soar through his body...It was only for a moment Levi had felt something stir inside him that day...Like something deep inside him was trying to awaken...However it had come and gone as quickly as their lips had brushed against one another. Eren was smiling as he watched Levi's face heat up slightly, 

'You having naughty thoughts my little angel.' 

Levi's face went bright red. 

'N-No...I-I just...'

Eren smiles, 

'Levi...I wanna kiss you...Do you wanna kiss me? '

He says softly, his tone a little authoritative and alluring. Levi gulped softly as he looked at him and says, 

'Yes...' 

He whispers back, he shivers as he feels Eren gently lay him down. 

'Infact...I wanna do a lot more than just kiss you...Even thou your not eighteen yet...' 

He says as he gently tugs Levis robe watching as it comes loose slightly and exposes his beautiful collar bones. Levi gulps softly as he looks up at Eren with his beautiful silver eyes he'd been waiting for this day for years...

'Me too...' 

Levi all but whispered but he knew the God above him had heard his words. Eren knew Levi wanted this too, he leans down their hearts racing as their lips grew closer, this was the moment they'd been waiting for...This was what they'd both been craving for all these years. Levi shivered as Eren's lips gently brushed his and he thought his heart was about to explode. Eren smirked as he moved in between Levi's legs softly pressing there bodies together he could feel how excited they both were getting, he leaned down ready to kiss him but then the door burst open, 

'EREN YOUR LOVING BIG BROTHER HAS COME TO SEE YOU AND YOUR LOVER THIS FINE CHRISTMAS EV-GOOD GOD MAN! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CONTROL! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO THE SACRED ACT OF LOVE MAKING TILL YOU ARE WED!'

Levi squeaked blushing brightly as he seen a blonde haired man come into the room, he wore royal clothing and he had glasses on. Eren growled, 

'Fuck of Zeke...' 

He says, Zeke gasped, 

'I shall not. Get off this gentle creature at once! Mother! Mother your son is trying to make a baby out of wedlock!' 

Zeke cried into the hall ways, Levi's face was bright red. Eren growled, 

'Zeke we were about to kiss!'

Eren snapped, 

'We weren't trying to have a baby!'

He shouts as he looks at Zeke who was glaring at him. 

'Damn teenagers can't keep it in there pants at all these days.'

Eren growled, 

'Im nearly 200 hundred years old you damn monkey! I'm not a snot nose toddler!' 

'Your too young to make me an uncle! Mother! Castrate your son!' 

Levi didn't know what to say he couldn't believe it this was Zeke, the god of war...Erens older brother. He watched as the two Jaeger brothers yelled at one another and through empty insults. 

'Boys! What is with this fighting!' 

A booming voice said causing Zeke to shriek like a little girl, 

'Eren was trying to make a baby.' 

Zeke says, Eren growls, 

'Shut it monkey! Dad he's lying we were only going to ki-'

'Thats enough!' 

He says, Levi gulped as he instantly recognized the man, it was Grisha Jaeger the King of the Gods, 

'Is this any way for two young Gods to behave, in front of a guest nonetheless.' 

He says sternly, both princes bow their heads slightly at his authoritative tone. Levi gulped he didn't know if he should get up and bow or not... 

'If Zeke hadn't off butted in we wouldn't have started arguing.' 

Eren says, Zeke turns to him. 

'If you hadn't off been a horny animal trying to devour your pray I wouldn't have had to alert everyone of your heinous crimes!'

'Your such a drama queen! We were just kissing!'

'Liar! His robe is slightly undone you wanted to do the naughty!' 

Eren growled, Grisha stared at them and sighed, 

'Will you two grow up...' 

'Put a leash on your teenage son! We can't have tiny babies running around just yet!'

Erens face was red with anger. 

'Bas-AHH!' 

Levis eyes widened as he watched Eren and Zeke going flying into the wall, in there place a beautiful brown haired women stood excitedly. 

'WHERE IS HE! WHERES MY FUTURE SON IN LAW!' 

She said, her eyes landed on Levi and she squealed excitedly as she skipped over and hugged him tightly. Eren and Zeke groaned as they got up of the ground, 

'Oh Eren he's beautiful! You've grown so much darling I haven't see you in such a long time!' 

She says as she looks at him. Levis eyes widened, it was her. 

'C-Carla...Your Carla...The Goddess of nature...' 

He whispers, she smiles as she holds his hand. 

'Yes sweetie...Oh my...You look just like her...' 

She whispers softly, 

'Oh you must be hungry you poor thing!'

She turns to her sons and frowns, 

'Why are you two on the floor! Get up and get this little angel food at once! Honestly you boys are acting like children!'

Eren growled, 

'You pushed us women!' 

He says, 

'Hush! Now go and fetch him something to eat at once before I hang you both from a tree!' 

She say, her eyes a little dark, Eren groans as Zeke smirks. 

'I'll get the food mother...Also...Eren was trying to fuck Levi!' 

He says as he rushes out of the room. Eren growled, 

'Fuck yo-AHH!' 

Eren yells as vines smack him hard. 

'Eren Rouge Jaeger! Were is your self control...The poor thing is still in healing and you try to jump his bones! Not only that you know sex isn't allowed until marriage!' 

Erens face was bright red. 

'W-We were only gonna kiss mama...'

He says and for a moment Levi didn't see a God he saw a normal teenager boy getting scolded by his mother. He smiles, 

'Really Eren! This is were your gonna have your first kiss with him! Outrageous! No one wants to be kissed in a recovery room. If you wanted to kiss him take him to the lake or somewhere romantic...Honestly!' 

Eren grumbled as his father laughed softly. Eren growled,

'What are you laughing at old man!'

'Eren Jaeger stop yelling!'

Carla yelled, Eren growled, 

'Your yelling too!'

'Im allowed to I'm your mother!' 

She says back, damn they really looked alike. Levi gulped and cleared his throat. 

'E-Excuse me...' 

Carla turned around just as she pulled Erens ear. The brunette yelped in pain as his mother pulled hard. She looked at Levi with a gentle smile, 

'Yes darling?'

She said in a sweet voice. 

'I-I um...W-We weren't gonna do anything...I promise.' 

He was lying of course if Eren wanted him there and then, well, lets just say he wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Carla smiles as she lets go of Eren's ear'

'Ah I see...Zeke was being over dramatic as per usual.'

'Hey how come you didn't believe me!'

Eren says as he rubs his sore ear. 

'Because your my son and I don't have to believe a word you say. This young boy is a little angel..He'd never lie to me.' 

She says, Levi blushes, 

'Where is your brother? How long does it take to make a meal.'

Grisha laughs, 

'Dear he's only been gone a few minutes.'

Eren rolls his eyes as he sits on the bed beside Levi and smiles as he watched the raven quickly fix his robe. Carla smiles, 

'This is just a temporary room...If you want your more than welcome to choose another thats more to your liking...'

She says smiling at him. Levi looks at Eren nervously, 

'I-I um...I don't...'

'He can stay in my room mum.'

Eren says, 

'He's been through a lot...I think it would be best if he stayed near me.' 

Eren says protectively. Carla nods, 

'If thats what you'd both like.' 

Levi nods eagerly, he didn't want to be alone. After a while Zeke returned with a ginormous portion of food. Levi's eyes widened he'd never seen this much food before in his entire life. 

'I didn't know what you liked so I had the chef make a bit of everything...There's beef, pork, unicorn meat...' 

Eren growled, 

'What if he's allergic to some of those exotic foods idiot!'

'But unicorn meat is delicious!' 

Levi just watched as the brothers bicker for a while, Carla smiles as she watches Levi pick at the food. 

'Eren...Why don't you take Levi around the kingdom...I'm sure he's eager to see Shinganshina. However be back soon dinner will be ready and tomorrow is a very big day for Levi.' 

Eren smiled and nodded as he walked over and held out his hand for Levi to take. 

'Come on love...Let me show you your new home...' 

Carla watched from the bedroom window as Eren brought Levi outside to show him the wonders of Shiganshina as a whole. She sighs as she watches them, her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, 

'You okay love?'

She nods, 

'Yes...It's just seeing him after all these years...It's an over whelming feeling.' 

She says softly, Grisha nods. 

'Yes it is...He's grown so much...' 

Zeke watched his parents as they watched silently. 

'We can't ignore the fact he's still in danger.' 

Zeke says breaking the silence that grew. 

'We all know the prophecy...It's not just Eren and Levi whose lives are on the line here...Its our whole kingdom...If he can't make that sacrifice then were all screwed.'

Zeke says, Carla sighs knowing he was speaking the truth, 

'I know...But she believed in him since the day he was born...I'll take her word to my grave...' 

Carla says, Grisha watches his wife. 

'He might not accept her...She has to know that right...' 

Zeke says, Grisha nods. 

'Yes she does...She's known since they day she gave him up...I can't believe its almost been eighteen years...Eighteen years since we made the choice to save an infant...Who would have thought he'd find his way home...' 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night after Eren had given Levi a brief tour of the palace, which was massive, he led Levi back to Eren's chambers to get changed for the Christmas Eve dinner. Eren's room was massive, it was spacious and looked like a room straight out of a fairy tale...There was a large walk in wardrobe that contained Erens robs and armour, his walls were gold and white with specks of green thrown into the mix, but the thing that really caught his attention was Erens bed...Perfect for losing ones virginity on...Levi blushed shaking his head. Eren smiled at him as he caught him staring at the bed. God I want him...He thinks to himself. He watched as servants entered the room carrying a beautiful white robe for Levi to wear with a beautiful green sash. He watched as more servants walked over and began filling the bath preparing it for Levi. 

'I'll leave you to get washed darling...' 

Eren says as he kissed Levi's hand. Levi gulped and grabbed his hand tightly, 

'W-Wait! I-I uh...Um...Don't go...C-Can you join me...' 

The servants watched Levi and were about to interject. 

'W-We won't do anything naughty...I-I just...I don't want to be alone...'

He says softly as he looks at him gently. Eren felt his heart beat, he so badly wanted to join him...But he can't he'd already crossed the line and being with Levi naked in a tub would get his ass beaten by his mother. 

'As much as I really want too love...I can't...'

He seen Levis eyes fill with sadness. 

'I'll wait for you in the bedroom okay...'

Levi nodded softly and watched as Eren left, he sighed as he began to undress blushing as the servants helped him into the bath. 

'Would you like tea your highness?'

A ginger haired girl asked, Levi blushes, 

'O-Oh I'm not royalty but...Y-Yes please...That would be great...Thank you um...Sorry whats your name?'

'My name is Petra your highness.'

She says as she smiles, Levi smiles, 

'T-Thats a really nice name...'

He says as she watches her blush and leave to get the tea for Levi. The small raven sighs as he was left alone, the water in the bath was warm and it made his body feel so relaxed. He sniffs the air as the scent of lavender and vanilla hit his nose, he feels tears in his eyes as he remembers his mother using soap that smelled similar to this. He looks at his bubble covered hands and watches as his tears fall into the water. He'd been so busy sightseeing today with Eren that he hadn't even had time to think about what had happened last night...How his mother had confessed to him...How his bastard of a father had brutally killed her...How Eren had swooped in and saved him. 

'Mum...Im sorry...'

He says as he sobs gently his heart breaking. He heard a gasp, 

'Your highness! Is everything okay?'

Petra says concern all over her face, 

'Is the bath too warm? Did you get soap in your eyes? Di-'

'Im fine...Sorry...I just...I'm just really missing my mum.' 

He says. Throughout the rest of his bath he remained quiet and sipped at the tea which was delicious. He stayed int he bath until his skin began to prune and he'd finished almost a whole pot of tea. Once he was dried Petra helped him into his robe. He smiles, 

'Prince Jaeger had all these made for you...There all made from his capes that he's worn in battle.' 

Levi's heart raced rapidly, 

'He did that for me?'

He says in disbelief as he looks at himself in the mirror. Petra nods, 

'Yes...He really cares about you.'

She says, Levi smiles. He felt so blessed. His God worshiped him just as much as he worshiped him. He smiles as he thanks Petra for her help, he gazed at his arms and sees the wounds on his arms, they were now scars but Levi wasn't ashamed of them...In fact he embraced them...They were a badge of his undying faith for Eren...

'Wow...'

Levi turned blushing as he seen Eren, he had also changed and was in less formal ware. 

'You look beautiful...'

Levi blushes, 

'Thank you...U-Um...You look...Cute...' 

He blushed, he looks cute really Levi! Eren chuckled, 

'Thank you angel...Come lets go...Dinner is almost ready.' 

The large dinning room was filled with jewels and gold that laced the wall. There was a beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling and in the middle of the room was a large wooden table that had been varnished. There was food all over the table and Levi's stomach growled slightly. He walkde over and looked at the utensils they were made of pure silver and were polished to perfection, Levi gulped slightly, 

'Don't be so nervous love.'

Eren says in a soft tone. Levi nods, Carla, Grisha and Zeke were already sitting at the table making small talk, 

'Your late...Were you trying to get in his pants?'

Zeke says, Eren growled. 

'No! I was a perfect gentleman ass wipe!'

'Zeke don't tease your brother and Eren theres no need to shout.' 

Grisha says as he looks at them. Eren rolled his eyes before pulling a chair out for Levi. Levi looked around and seen there were six plates set up but there was only five of them here...

'Were still waiting on a guest...There running a little late...'

Grisha says. Eren raises an eyebrow, a guest? 

'So Levi how was your tour?' 

Carla asks, Levi smiles, 

'Um...It was really nice...Eren showed me the whole palace but we didn't have time to go outside...' 

He says, Carla nods, 

'Ah I see, well you have your entire life to see every inch of Shinganshina.' 

She says, Levi nodded but he had a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like something was watching him...

'I-I guess...'

Levi says not really use to small talk. Eren smiles as he holds Levi's hands. 

'Let's talk about marriage! When would you like to hold the wedding?'

Levi's face paled, Eren blushed, 

'Mother! Where not even engaged yet!' 

He hissed, Carla scoffed as she looked at her deeply embarrassed son. 

'Oh hush, you've known each other for what...Nearly ten years? You've technically been together since Levi was fifteen Eren...You gotta tie the knot before someone else steals him.' 

Eren growled, 

'He's mine. No one can have him!'

Eren says, Levi blushed, 

'And for your information I will marry Levi! I just want to wait until he's ready.' 

He says sternly. Levis heart raced, Eren wanted to marry him..

'Oh please Eren your desperately trying not to jump him.' 

Zeke teased, 

'Shut it monkey!'

He snaps. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and a servant walked in and bowed, 

'Your highness...Your guest has arrived.' 

The Jaegers stood to greet the guest and Levi followed Eren's move as he bowed, he gazed up and was almost blinded by the presence of the person who had just entered the room. She was rather small, her long black hair framed her face, her stormy grey eyes contrasted beautifully with her ruby red lips. She smiled, 

'My dear its been so long! Its good to see you!' 

Carla cried as she hugged the women, the women smiled, 

'Carla, its great to see you...I've missed you so...'

The women turned to look at Grisha and his two sons, 

'Oh my...You boys have grown...The last time I saw you, you were only this height...'

She says, Zeke smirks, 

'Yeah were men now...Well I am...Can't say the same for Rouge here.' 

Eren growled, the women smiles, 

'Well you've both turned into fine young men...Your mother and father have raised you well.'

Levi gulped as he watched her, she turned to look at him and froze, her face going blank for a moment, her eyes became a little glazed, 

'Rivalle...Its you...'

She whispers as she looks at him. Eren raised an eyebrow, who was Rivalle? 

'U-Uh no...Um...My names Levi...U-Um...W-Who are you?' 

He asks, the women smiles, 

'My name is Kuchel...I am the Goddess of life...And I-I'm your mother...'


	8. To Worship A God: Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sooner Levi gets married tghe sooner he gets the D!

December 24th 0845

Levi stared in disbelief at the women in front of him, was she out of her mind. She had it wrong he wasn't her son. Eren stared at him in almost disbelief...Levi was Kuchel's long lost son...but that would mean...Levi was...

'My beautiful baby...Rivalle you've grown so much...'

She says smiling, Levi shakes his head, 

'No...That's not possible...I'm sorry ma'am but my names Levi and there's no way I'm your son.' 

He says, 

'My mother is dead.' 

He says, thats right Elizabeth was his mother. Kuchel flinched at his words slightly, Carla, Grisha and Zeke all looked at her sadly she seemed heart broken...The Goddess looked at him and took his hands. 

'No sweetie..I'm your mother...Nearly eighteen years ago I gave birth to beautiful raven haired boy...'

She says as she caresses his face. Her smile was kind and loving, 

'Oh my baby...I've been awaiting the day I would be reunited with you...'

Eren watched as Levi stared at her. They looked identical...

'Elizabeth raised you well...She really did see through her mission to the very end. Thank you Carla you choice an excellent surrogate to raise Levi.'

Levi frowned, 

'She wasn't a surrogate she was my mother. My real mother.' 

He says sternly, how dare they...She wasn't a surrogate...At least not to him...Kuchel looks at him. 

'Rivalle...I know this is big news bu-'

'But nothing! How dare you! How dare you come in here and declare me as your damn son! You know nothing about me! You weren't there when they found me on that porch freezing to death, you weren't there when I said my first words, or when I took my first steps! You didn't teach me how to cook, you didn't teach me anything! She did my mama did!'

Levi yells tears rushing down his face, 

'She died for you! She died for your bastard of a son! Why did everyone around me suffer...Why did they all pay for my living!'

He says, Eren puts his hand on his shoulder but Levi continued. 

'You didn't stop that bastard when he was beating me! You didn't even come and see if I was okay! Eren did! You didn't create that tree that day when I first escaped these walls Carla did! you didn't heal me when that bastard beat me to a pulp! Eren did that!'

He says, 

'Levi lo-'

Eren begins to speak but Levi cuts him off. 

'So what am I a God or something?' 

He demands, 

'Rival-'

'MY NAME IS LEVI!'

He yells, he looks at her tears rushing down his face. 

'L-Levi...Sweetie please...I'll explain everything its just a very long story...'

'Paraphrase it then.'

He says, 

'You were in danger sweetie...Sending you away was the only way I could protect you from the evil that wanted to hurt you...Please Levi understand I didn't want to do it...'

Carla steps forward, 

'It's true Levi...She never did...If she didn't send you away that night you would have been killed...'

Carla says, Levi looks at her. His head was pounding and his heart was racing rapidly. His breathing became slightly erratic. He felt like the room was spinning and before he knew it he blacked out, Eren quickly wrapped his arm around Levis waist. 

'Levi!' 

Eren says as he holds Levi close to his chest. 

'Levi...Levi answer me!'

He says worriedly, Kuchel and Carla both came over to see the poor little raven who had just collapsed. 

'We've overwhelmed him haven't we...Oh dear...'

Kuchel says as she reaches her hand out to touch his face slightly however Eren slaps her hand away. His mother gasps and his father frowns, 

'Eren Jaeger ho-'

'Im sorry Kuchel but...I don't think he'd want you to touch him...I don't care if it makes me seem like a dick but...He just lost the women he'd known as his mother and for someone to come in and delivery such news is extremely over whelming. I understand you want him to understand but he doesn't want too right now.' 

Eren says as he lifts Levi into his arms. 

'...And...If I'm being honest...I think it's very selfish of you to just turn up into his life like this...I know you love him and I'm sure your reasons for sending him away where reasonable but...He needs time...His whole life has been a lie until this moment and I won't lose him because of your selfishness.'

He says, Kuchel watches as Eren goes to leave. 

'E-Eren...Please...Take care of him...'

Eren nods before leaving the dinning hall. Levi stirred in his arms as he opened his eyes and groaned, 

'It's alright love...I've got you...'

Eren whispers as he sets him down on his bed and orders Petra to retrieve him some water and food. He watched as Levi sat up, against his protests and stared down at his hands. He was in deep thought, 

'I'm sorry I ruined dinner...'

He whispers softly, Eren shakes his head, 

'You didn't ruin anything love...I promise you didn't.'

He says, Petra bowed as she returned, she'd also brought Levi and Eren some tea which Levi was thankful for. He smiles as he sips the tea feeling it warm his insides, 

'You must be overwhelmed love...That's some hard hitting news.'

He says as he looks at Levi. Levi nods, 

'Yes...It was...I just didn't expect that my actual birth mother would turn up...'

He says sadly his heart aching slightly, 

'I believed for years Elizabeth was my mother...And now this women comes into my life and claims I'm her son Rivalle...' 

Levi says, 

'There's no way Eren...Im just a mortal...Im not some God...Im not worthy enough to be a God...'

Thats right...He wasn't worthy...Only people like Eren and Carla were born to be God's...They were born special...Levi wasn't special... Not at all... 

'Only the greatest of us can be God's...You have gifts that make you worthy of being the God of Freedom...Someone like me can never be a God...'

Eren frowns and takes Levis hand, 

'Hey...Who says your not worthy of being a God?' 

Levi looks at him, 

'Cause I sure as hell don't believe that love...'

He says, 

'Being special doesnt make you a God...Being born into this world gives you the right to be a special person...God or not I love you...'

Levis heart raced, 

'I-I love you too...'

He says, Eren smiles, they sat in silence for a few moments before Eren says, 

'I think you should talk to her Levi...If your endanger its best we know what we could be up against and plus...I kinda want to know what kind of God you could possible be...' 

Levi looks at Eren, 

'Probably the God of being hot as hell.'

He says winking, Levi blushed, 

'D-Don't say stuff like that!' 

Levi says blushing, 

'B-But your right...Maybe I was too harsh on her...I-I just...'

Eren holds his hand, 

'Hey...You don't have to explain yourself baby...You had every right to be upset about this situation.' 

Eren says kissing his forehead. 

'Let's forget about her right now huh...'

He looks at the window and smirks as he stands. 

'Wanna sneak out?'

He says, Levi looks at him. 

'Sneak out? It's late and your mother wont be happy...' 

Levi says as he takes Erens hand, Eren nods, 

'Of course... You'll have me to protect you kitten.'

'Come on...Lets be a little reckless huh?'

Eren says, Levi bites his lip softly he'd never been reckless before...He'd always stuck to curfews and had spent his whole life pretending to be something he wasn't. Levi felt a fire burning in his chest and he nodded eagerly. 

'Let's go.'

He says as he squeaked when Eren lifted him into his arms and stood up on the open window he watched as Eren jumped and they landed softly in the garden. Levi smiles as Eren helps him stand up, the garden was beautiful even under the growing darkness Levi could see the beautiful white and gold flowers that had bloomed. The grass was a vibrant green and had no signs of unwanted weeds or pests. The trees were tall and filled with life, the apples on the trees were covered in a light dust of snow and ice. 

'Wow...It's beautiful here...'

Levi says, this was Shinganshina, this was paradise...This land was like one straight out of a fairytale...Eren smiles, 

'My mother brought this place back from its dark ages...Back then when my father lost his first wife the land feel into a sickness that couldn't be cured...My brother was forced to lead the land but he was a young boy who didn't understand how to rule a kingdom yet...My father was grief stricken and he neglected his kingdom for years letting the sickness plague this kingdom...Then as Shinganshina was dying my mother feed life back into the land and restored it to the paradise it once was.'

Eren says smiling, Levi nods. 

'Oh yes...I read about that in your mother journal...She saved Grisha from his grief stricken state and accepted Zeke as her own son...And then after they were married they had a son...A brown haired boy who was born with a cur-'

Levi stopped speaking he didn't really want to mention the curse with Eren. He figured it would bring up to many bed memories for him. 

'Sorry...'

'Hey don't be kitten...I'm cursed it's not something to be afraid to ask me about.'

Eren says, Levi nods, 

'What's it like...Being cursed...'

Levi asks softly, Eren looks up at the sky. 

'Its like being trapped...I feel like I'm in an endless cycle day in and day out...'

He says as they walk through the garden. 

'Every full moon I turn into a monster...No matter what I do I turn into a disgusting beast that wants to devour people...Each full moon I scream in agony as my bones split and break as I take my true form...' 

Eren says, 

'I hate it...Or at least I did hate it...Until I meet you...'

Eren says, 

'Me?'

Eren nods, 

'Yes...When I meet you my whole world was turned upside down...I never really paid the prophecy any mind...However one day I started hearing a tiny voice in my head...A little angel called out to me and proclaimed there unconditional love and affection for me...When I started hearing your voice I felt relieved because I realised love was real and that the person who would save me was that tiny voice...'

He says, 

'When I changed on a full moon I use to cry in agony but when you started praying for my well being and my love I stopped crying because I didn't feel the pain anymore...You saved me from my suffering...'

Levi's heart raced, 

'Thank you Levi...' 

Eren says as he cups his cheek smiling. Levi looked at him with nothing but unconditional love...

'No...Thank you Eren...Your the one whose saved me countless times...Emotional and physically, if it wasn't for you...Id either be dead or married with children to someone I didn't love...One day...One day I'll return the favor...Just you wait and see...'

Eren smiles, 

'Levi...You don't have to...Your going to give me the greatest act of thankfulness...Your going to one day give me your mind, body and soul...' 

Levi's cheeks were dusted a light pink. 

'When that happens...We'll finally become one and my curse will end...We'll be married and we'll rule Shinganshina till the day we die...' 

Eren says, Levi smiles, 

'You'll be mine for eternity...'

Eren whispers softly. 

'Eternity's a long time...' 

Levi says smiling up at Eren with his silver eyes. Eren smiles and kisses hsi forehead. 

'It's not long enough...' 

He whispers before there lips pressed together and they kissed under the dark sky. Electricity exploded through Levi's body and that feeling from deep inside began to stir but before he could make since of it they pulled away breathlessly. 

'We need to get married as soon as possible so as I can bury myself inside you and bring us both to undying pleasure...' 

Eren whispers huskily, Levi felt a pull inside him it was as if his body was trying to get him to just do it...It was telling him to fuck tradition and just let Eren have him right then and there but Levi fought that rebellious feeling and shivered, 

'I know...I don't know how much longer I can fight this feeling inside me...' 

He whispers, Eren groans softly. 

'I know love...I feel the same but I promise we'll be married as soon as possible.' 

Eren whispers. After a few minutes of just holding each other Levi finally felt the feeling inside him calm down and he felt like he could think again. 

'I've been meaning to ask you...'

Levi says, 

'Whats up with your days here...Its feels like this day hasn't ended and well...When I was inside the walls it was almost my birthday...'

Eren smiles as they continue to walk towards what appeared to be a large greenhouse. 

'Ah yes, time works a little differently hear...You see a day here is roughly a week in the mortal realm...Because your not use to the time here you think the days not ending but in reality its just normal time...Your body will adjust to it...' 

Eren says, 

'Oh I see...So I won't be eighteen till tomorrow?'

Eren nods, 

'Yes thats right...'

Levi gazed up at the greenhouse and looked at Eren, 

'Speaking of birthday's...I was gonna keep this a surprise until tomorrow but...You've had a very stressful day and well...I think you'll really like this gift...'

Levi blushed, 

'A-A gift...Y-You shouldn't have...'

Eren shakes his head. 

'Of course I did...Go on inside...' 

He says a gentle smile on his face. Levi nodded as he walked towards the door of the greenhouse, he opened the door and gasped in amazement, from the outside the greenhouse looked small but inside it was like a jungle of exotic plants that went high into the sky, Levi watched as beautiful exotic creatures flew around, 

'Oh wow...'

He says as he sees a dragon breathing ice and making a nest for its newborn. 

'This is all yours.'

Eren says, 

'W-What?'

Levi says in disbelief. 

'This garden...Everything that grows or lives in here is yours...Every animal and plant alike...As long as you respect them...They'll respect you...'

Eren says smiling. Levi had tears in his eyes, 

'Oh Eren!'

Levi says as he hugs Eren tightly tears in his eyes, 

'Hey don't just thank me kitten...I didn't do this alone...'

'Huh?'

Eren looks behind Levi and smiles, 

'You have them to thank as well.'

He says, Levi turns around as he seen five beautiful beasts before him, a dragon, a phoenix, a serpent, a manticore and a unicorn. Levi opened his mouth to speak but the five beasts began to glow a beautiful golden light. Levi closed his eyes as the light was blinding.

'Levi...'

Levi's heart stopped no...That was impossiable...When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the people he'd grown to love...

'Hey short stack...You missed us?'

The phoenix says with a smirk. Levi felt tears rush down his face as he ran forward and hugged them. 

'Hange!'

He cried, tears rushing down his face. Hange smiles as she hugs him. 

'It's about time you got here.'

She whispers her heart pounding. Levi pulls away to look at his other friends, the dragon was now Mike, the serpent was Erwin, the manticore Moblit and finally the unicorn Nanaba...

'I thought you had been eaten...'

Levi says in disbelief, Hange smiles, 

'Hey were tougher than we look.'

She teased, Levi looked at them. 

'How did you survive?'

He asks, Erwin smiles, 

'The goddes of life saved our souls...We were ambushed by the titans on that day and well...We didn't stand a chance...'

Nanaba nods, Levi flinched at the mention of the Goddess, 

'Our bodies were torn beyond belief but she appeared to us and gave us a second chance at life...'

She says smiling. 

'S-She turned you into mystical creatures?'

Levi says, Hange smiles, 

'Kind off...We can shift into our human forms whenever we want but we basically live here.'

She says, 

'Well Erwin hasn't been here lately he's been sneaking off to stalk the little blonde God.' 

Erwin's face wen't bright red, 

'N-No I don't...' 

'Oh you so do! You've had a boner for Armin for months now.' 

Hange teased, Levi stared at them and listened to them as they teased Erwin he felt like he was at home right now...He began to shake softly as he cried, 

'Levi...Love whats wrong?' 

Eren says as he rushes over and takes Levi's hands, 

'Was this too over whelming...Shit I should have been more considerate I'm so-' 

Levi shook his head and looked at Eren with a loving smile, 

'No...Please don't be sorry...'

He whispers, 

'These aren't sad tears...There happy ones...'

Levi says as he looks at Eren with a genuine smile. 

'Thank you...This is the greatest present in the world.'

He says. For a while Levi just sat and talked to his friends about there time here, he explained how his life had been after he'd left and how he'd stayed because of his mission from Eren, they were all very understanding and Levi was thankful they were. Of course when Levi explained the situation with his father they had gotten furious wishing they had been the ones to kill the bastard. Levi smiled as they sat and talked for what seemed like hours.

'I'm sorry to hear about your mother...She was really kind...'

Mike says remembering how she'd patched up his knee when he'd fallen off one of their horses. 

'Yes she was...'

He says, 

'It's crazy to think the Goddess of Life might be your actual biological mother...'

Levi nods softly, 

'I know right...'

Moblit gulped, 

'S-So are you like...A God?'

Levi looks at him and bites his lip nervously. 

'I-I think so...'

He says softly, Eren seen him shift nervously the topic was a bit of a sore one. He didn't feel like he deserved to be a God and quit frankly it was a lot to take in on his first day in Shinganshina. Eren cleared his throat, 

'It's getting late love...We should head back to the palace...We don't want my parents sending out the entire Corps after us.'

He says, Levi looks at him and nods, 

'O-Oh yes...That's right...'

He says as he gets up and brushes off his robes. 

'It was really great seeing you all.'

Levi says with a smile on his face. 

'Come visit us everyday short stack!'

Hange yells as Eren leads Levi towards the exit. Levi smiles, 

'I will!'

Once outside Eren smiled, he opened his mouth to speak but barely had a chance to breath when Levi jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. Eren stumbled slightly. 

'Wow easy kitten!'

He says breathlessly as he catches Levi, Levi smiles, 

'S-Sorry...Thank you Eren that was the greatest birthday gift ever...'

He says smiling happily at him. Eren smiles, 

'Im glad you liked it angel...'

He says smiling, once Levi was safely on the ground again they began walking back to the palace. 

'Eren...I-I'm worried about talking to her...'

Levi says nervously,

'If your not ready to talk to her then you don't have to Levi...'

Eren says, Levi nods. 

'I-I know it's just...I want to know the truth...B-But I'm afraid of it...'

He says softly, Eren looks at him. 

'No matter what Levi...No matter who you really are...I'll still love you no matter what.'

He says smiling. Levi smiles, 

'Thank you...That means a lot to me...' 

Levi says as he gazes into Eren's eyes. He holds his hand tightly and swallows his nerves as they head back to the palace...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at her with nervous eyes, his hands were sweaty and his heart was racing. They both stood in silence, neither not knowing what to really say or do. The tension in the air was thick and Eren could sense how uncomfortable yet determined Levi was, he wanted answers and even thou he might not like them he had to accept them as possibly being true. Eren looked at Levi who looked at him nervously, Eren nodded his head slightly showing Levi he supported him one hundred percent. Levi took a deep breathe, 

'I-I want to know the truth...I want to know who I am...' 

He says, Kuchel nods, 

'Yes of course...'

She motions to the spot on the seat beside her Levi hesitated for a moment before sitting down, Eren sat close by his mother had insisted on letting Levi talk to Kuchel alone but Levi refused to even consider going in to her unless Eren was present. Levi nodded and motioned for her to begin, 

'Millions of years ago when the world was created two children a boy and a girl where born from the earth's soil. They were born from the same soil and bleed the same blood, they were gifted with magic and traveled the earth together happily, however...'

She says, 

'The younger of the two grew lonely, she loved her brother dearly but in her heart she knew she needed more...So after millions of years of it just being her and her brother she began to mold the soil into odd shapes. Her brother never liked the shapes and when she'd make them he'd smash them to pieces...One day her brother went to travel the earth alone and in his absence she began to mold these shapes, nine months later the shapes began to move and began to gain intelligence.' 

She continues, 

'They began to grow and repopulate on their on and before the girl knew it she had lots of friends, years passed and the earth was filled with life, the lived happily together and cared for one another...Until her brother returned...'

She says, 

'In his anger he cursed the life his sister had created and brought plague, sickness and evil into her creations.' 

Levi watched her as she looked at him sadly. 

'Her friends began to die, they became greedy, they began to kill...In an effort to stop her brother from creating further chaos, the young girl created a new improved life, these people possessed inhuman abilities, it gave them longer life spans, it blessed them with youth and it gave them undying strength. The young girl had created Gods...The Gods banned together and at her command forced her brother into an eternity in the underworld...She thought this would heal her friends but the corruption had seeped into there minds and her creations began to make there own judgments, they began to make false Gods and rebelled against the Gods who blessed them with everything...'

She says, 

'Her brother had corrupted her creations and swore one day he'd be free from the underworld and would destroy what she loved the most...Foolishly she thought he would never escape but with the help of a witch named Caven her brother was freed from his restraints...The witch was executed for her acts but before she died she expelled a prophecy stating that the child growing inside the sister would be the only one who could defeat death...' 

She says as she places her hand on her stomach. 

'On the night you were born he found me and tried to kill you as you sleep in your crib, I knew he wouldn't stop until you were dead but as long as you were with me he'd find you...Eren's father and his friends held Kenny back as I ran with you in my arms, once we reached the gates of Shinganshina Carla was waiting with a basket and a blanket...If I'd left Shinganshina with you he would have followed us so...At those gates...I kissed you on the forehead...I told you I loved you and I watched as my friend took you to the three walls...' 

She says softly, 

'The night I gave you up was the worse night of my life...I cried so much...But I knew that the further you were away from Shinganshina the harder it would be for Kenny to find you...When he realised you weren't in Shinganshina it was too late and you were already human...'

She says, 

'When you left I cast a spell on you to hide your powers and turn you human...'

Eren looks at Levi who was sitting in silence. 

'On new years day I had enough time to briefly appear before Elizabeth and tell her who you were...Her scent was strong and completely masked yours...' 

She explains. 

'I'm sorry...This must be a lot to ingest at once...'

She says, Levi nods, 

'Y-Yeah it is...' 

He says softly and groans softly. Eren looked at him and then growled, 

'That bastard I wont let him hurt Levi! He'll have to kill me first. I'll protect Levi and behead that bastard! I won't let him get anywhere near Levi!'

He says, Kuchel sighs, 

'Kenny's extremely powerful...If the prophecy's right...Only Levi can kill him...'

Levi looks at her, 

'B-But you said it yourself...I'm human...I cant kill a God! A God of death at that!'

He says, Kuchel looks at Levi, 

'That's true but...Well this is where Eren comes into play...'

She says, both men listen to her, 

'An act of love can undo Eren's curse but...It could also awaken the powers that are inside you...Levi you may be human but your veins are coursing with the blood of a God...Your powers are laying dormant inside you...I made sure there was a loophole...Carla's son had a cursed that needed to be broken and I had a son whose powers would one day needs awakened...'

She say, Levi's heart raced, Eren looks at Levi. 

'An act of undying love can awaken them...'

Eren and Levi stared at each other. There hearts raced as electricity rushed through their bodies....

'From the day you were both born you were destined to meet and fall in love...You were destined to one day come together and save Shinganshina...' 


	9. To Worship A God: Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter! Flirting, bad language.

December 25th 0845 

The first rays of Christmas morning flooded through the open window of Eren's room. Levis pale body was curled up in the silk covers wrapped happily in the warm bedding, Eren watched him as he slept, his eyes had dark bags under them and Eren knew they were from years of him lacking the sleep he truly needed. He gently brushed his soft raven hair away from his peaceful face, he was beautiful. After a very eventful night Levi had just wanted to sleep, originally Eren had brought him to the chambers he'd been healing in but some time during the late hours of the night Levi had came to Eren's chambers in tears and begging to be held. Eren could not deny his request, he'd truly wanted Levi to be beside him twenty four seven but he didn't want to over whelm the poor raven. 

'Oh angel...' 

He whispers as he sees the small traces of Levi's tears from the night before. Kuchel had explained everything and had been truly honest with them, Levi had been far more accepting of the truth but he was still wary of accepting Kuchel as his birth mother. He gazed down at the beautiful raven and gently moved away from him, he gets up smiling. The light breeze nipped his bare skin and he stretched his muscles flexing as he stood shirtless in front of the window, down below his mother had created a beautiful winter wonderland for Levi's birthday. He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighs, there would be a full moon soon, 

'Your highness, Master Levi ha-'

Petra stops and sees Levi curled up in the sheets, the small raven stirred slightly at the sound of her tone. 

'Yes Petra?'

He says in a quiet but authoritative tone. Petra bows her head slightly, 

'I apologise your highness I went to see Master Levi this morning to help him get ready but when I saw he wasn't there I feared he'd been taken or had left...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions...I'm sorry...'

She says, Eren raises his hand, 

'Don't apologise...It's okay...Levi's safe.'

He says softly, 

'I appreciate the fact that you came here to inform me...He's safe thou so you can relax.'

He says gently, 

'Why are you up so early Petra? Your not meant to work on Christmas day.'

He says as he watches her softly, Petra nods, 

'Yes...I know but...Olou is sick today and he can't come in...So I filled his position...' 

Eren motions for her to follow him into his privates baths in order to not only talk but so as Eren could start preparing a warm bath for Levi. 

'Oh? And why's that?'

He asks, Petra turns on the taps and watches as hot water streams into the tub. 

'He was crying during his bath yesterday...I didn't know why but...He looked sad...' 

Eren looked at her softly, 

'Did he say why?' 

Petra shakes her head, 

'No...He just whispered something...'

She says, Eren nods, 

'Thank you Petra...I'm going to retrieve breakfast for Levi...Since your here can you wake him up and help him bathe...Once I return please go home and relax for the day...You'll still get fully paid but I won't have you working on a day off.'

She bows her head, 

'As you wish your highness.' 

Eren nods, as Petra added oils and lavender to the water. Eren pulled on some robes to cover his chest, he gazed at Levi and kissed him softly on the lips. He felt the raven stir softly in his sleep but he stayed in dreamland. He left the room and headed straight to the kitchen the chefs were working away preparing a large feast for tonight's grand Christmas ball. His mother and father had one every year, a grand ball that everyone in the kingdom was invited too, his mother also had presents made for all the children of the kingdom and had food baskets made for those who had a hard harvest. 

'Your highness! What has you here at such an hour? Breakfast wont be served for another hour!' 

The chef said as she looked at Eren, Eren nods, 

'Yes I'm aware but...My angel will be getting up shortly and I wanted to have a breakfast with him...'

The chef nods, 

'I see! Worry not!'

She says, she turns to face her team, 

'I want eggs, bacon and sausages made at once! Brew some fresh tea and for god sake dont forget the homemade bread and butter!' 

Eren watched as the kitchen crew worked hard, Christmas time was always a chance for them to show off their skills to the kingdom. The smell of bacon filled the air and Erens stomach growled, the chef turned to him, 

'Your stomach growled! Hurry the prince is dying of starvation!' 

Erens face went bright red, 

'N-'

'YES MA'MA!' 

As Eren suffered in the kitchen with mounds of bacon being made, Levi awoke rubbing his eyes as he did so. 

'Morning Er-'

Levi frowned when he seen Eren wasn't in the bed beside him. He looked around, where was he...Where had he gone? 

'Good morning your majesty...'

Petra says as she exists the bathroom, Levi pulled the blanket higher on him to cover his bare chest, he blushed thinking about how his and Eren's skin had touched as they slept shirtless. Petra smiles, 

'I have prepared a bath for you your majesty. Prince Jaeger has went to the kitchen in order to get you some breakfast. Please enjoy your bath I will return shortly with the clothes you will be wearing to the ball tonight.'

Levi looks at her, 

'B-Ball?' 

'Yes your majesty...The Christmas Ball, the king and queen hold it every year.'

Levi nods and gulps, a ball...Slowly getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and breathes in the beautiful scents of the water. He let his trousers fall to the ground and sighs as the hot water makes contact with his skin. He slowly slipped into the hot water and relaxed softly. He smiles, it was so warm...

'Mmm...'

He whispers as the oils soak into his pale skin. 

'So nice...'

He whispers as he gently washes himself before relaxing again. Petra returned a few moments later with clothes for Levi. The fabric was beautiful and was laced with gold, 

'It's beautiful...'

He says as he watches Petra hang it up. For a while they made small conversation as Levi and her enjoyed a cup of tea. They laughed and exchanged stories of their lives, their interests and their love life, 

'Well Olou and I have been married for six years...'

'Wow thats a long time...' 

Petra nods in agreement, it was a long time, 

'Yes it is...'

She says smiling, she stirs her tea softly and hisses when a bit of the hot liquid burned the tips of her finger, the spoon tumbled to the groaned and she bowed slightly, 

'Are you okay?'

Levi says as he sits up slightly and reaches for the spoon, 

'Yes...Just a little burn...'

She says as she reaches down to also grab the spoon. Their hands brush and Levi feels electicity course through him. He pulled his hand away quickly and stared at Petra who was looking at him in concern. 

'Your Majesty...'

'Your pregnant...'

He says softly, Petra freezes, 

'W-What...How did you...I only just found out this morning...'

Levi opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't how did he know...Suddenly the bathroom door swung open, 

'EREN! LEVIS GO-'

Levi screamed as he desperately tried to cover himself as Zeke entered the bathoom,

'SORRY!'

He yells as Levi throws a bar of soap at him. 

'Pervert!'

'I didn't mean to!'

Zeke says as he shuts the door, Petra stands up quickly and rushes to the door. She looks at Levi whose face was bright red. 

'Your Majesty I deeply apologies...I should have locked the door...'

Levi shakes his head, on the other side of the door Zeke had fallen onto his ass and was staring at the door in shock. He hadn't meant to do that, Eren came running into his room worry on his face, 

'What happened? I heard Levi screaming.' 

Eren says, Zeke stands up smiling, 

'Yeah that was my fault, sorry brother I walked in on him getting a bath.'

Levi and Petra both jumped as they heard a loud thud against the wall, followed by yelling, a lot of yelling. Throwing on his robes Levi rushed out into the bedroom to see that Eren had thrown Zeke against the wall and they were now yelling at each other, 

'PERVERT! WALKING INTO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST!'

Eren yells, Zeke growls, 

'HEY I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU IN THERE! LEVI WASN'T IN HIS ROOM AND I WAS ALERTING YOU TO THE SITUATION!'

Zeke yells back, Eren growled, 

'YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED AND LEVI SPENT THE NIGHT WITH ME HERE!'

Zeke gasped, 

'YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DID THE NASTY!'

'SHUT UP PERVERT WE DIDNT HAVE SEX! WE JUST SLEPT TOGETHER!'

Eren says, Levi stares at them in shock, should he try and separate them...

'LIES! I BET YOU TRIED TO TAKE HIS PURITY!'

Eren growls loudly, Levi gulps.

'W-We didn't have sex and um...It's okay I know you didn't mean to come in on purpose...'

He says softly as he looks at the two brothers, Eren looks at him and feels his heart ache. He didn't like seeing Levi uncomfortable like this. He walks over to him and smiles, 

'Sorry about that kitten...We were being childish...I apologise for that...' 

He says bowing slightly, Zeke bows too. 

'Yes I apologise Levi I didnt mean to interrupt your bath...I should have knocked I was just concerned about your well being.' 

He says, Levi nods, 

'It's okay honestly...It was an accident...' 

Levi says as he looks at Zeke. After a few moments of silence Petra cleared her throat to capture their attention. 

'I hate to interrupt your Highness' but the chef has brought your breakfast.' 

Eren nods, 

'Ah yes...Petra...Zeke if you will kindly leave so as Levi and I can have our food peacefully.'

He says, Zeke huffs as Eren pushes him out of the room before Zeke could even think of stealing their food. Levi blushed as he looked at Eren, 

'H-He honestly didn't mean it...

He whispers softly looking at him with beautiful silver eyes, Eren groans, 

'Yes I know...But it annoys me that my own brother got to see you naked before I did.'

He grumbles softly, Levi blushes. 

'H-He didn't really...'

Eren gave him a look and it made Levi gulp softly. Damn why was he so...Hot. 

'Let's eat...'

Eren says as he motions towards the table. Levi nodded as he sat down beside Eren and smiled as the God poured him some tea. He breathed in the beautiful scent of the brew and sipped carefully as he did so. It smelled delicious...Levi looked at the food in front of him. 

'This is a lot of food...Can we actually eat it all.'

Levi says as he looks up at Eren who was staring at him. However the God of Freedom did not respond to him. Levi looked at him, the God in front of him had a dark look in his eye...It made Levi shiver softly. Levi gulped, 

'E-Eren?'

The God blinked, 

'Sorry...I was imaging that my cock was inside you...You look very beautiful Levi...' 

He says, Levis face went bright red. He covered his face with his hands, 

'Dont say perverted things!'

He squeaks from behind his hands. He was so embarrassed with Erens words but God he really wanted Eren's thick cock between his cheeks pumping him full of his seed. Eren had a smirk on his face as he raised his cup of tea to his lips and sipped carefully on the hot liquid, he then looked back at Levi, 

'Sorry kitten...I couldn't help myself.' 

He says honestly as he sets his cup down and reaches for some homemade toast. Levi grumbled as he snatched a piece of bacon from the plate and shoved it into his mouth. 

'Idiot...'

The raven mumbled as he kept eating bacon determined to hide his embarrassment even thou Eren could see through his bacon stuffed face. Before Eren could tease him even more the raven spoke, 

'S-So when is the ball?'

He says quickly, Eren bites into his food eating before answering his question. 

'It's tonight at seven...My father will be having a speak and my mother will be having a gift ceremony.'

He says as he eats again, Levi looks up. 

'A gift ceremony?' 

He says, Eren nods. 

'On Christmas day my mother gives all the children in the kingdom gifts, she also provides all their families with blessings.' 

'Blessings?'

Levi says, 

'Their kinda like wishes, so if someone wants healthy crops for the year they'll ask my mother to bless them. My mother doesn't necessarily grant their wishes she just gives them faith.'

He says, Levi nods but then gulps, 

'U-Um...I-I don't have any presents for you or your family...'

He says softly feeling a little bad that he did not have anything to offer the Gods. Eren smirked as he sat forward and raised Levi's chin softly. 

'I know something you can give to me...' 

He purrs as he trails his hand down Levis neck to the tie of his rob he tugs gently watching as it slightly loosens and Levis rob slips down his shoulder. Eren smirks as Levi's nipple is exposed to him, the raven shivers before covering his chest. 

'I-If that is what my God desires then...' 

Levi stands and gingerly pulls at the rob letting it fall to his waist. He shivers softly, his nerves soaring through the air as he feels Eren's oceanic eyes on him. He goes to let the rob fall fully but is stopped by Eren's gentle hands. 

'As much as I want to see you bare before me my love...'

He says as the God stands and kisses Levis forehead. 

'I want to take you on our wedding night...After we have officially become husband and wife I want to make love to you and plant my seed inside you.'

He says as he caresses Levi's face softly. He pulls Levi's rob back on and smiles, 

'Your love and loyalty to me is undying my dear...It makes my heart race at the thought of our future...' 

Levi blushes softly, 

'Your my God...I will always love and worship you...' 

Eren smiles, 

'Then expect me to worship you also my dear...Especially on the night of our marriage.' 

Eren says in lustful tone, Levi shivered, 

'W-Worship me how?'

He whispers, Eren smirks, 

'Mmmm...I'll leave that up to your naughty little imagination my love...' 

He purrs, Levis face went bright red. 

'As much as I would love to continue to tease you my love my mother is expecting us int he throne room shortly. Let us have our fill and then go to see them.'

He says. When they had finished their meal they headed to the throne room and Levi almost died when he seen the mountain of presents before him. Zeke was squealing like a little girl who'd just been noticed by her crush as he received grand gifts, Levi's heart stopped when he seen his pile was just as big as the two princes. He'd tried to refuse the gifts but Carla's face had made him to afraid to turn down the gifts. Kuchel, his mother had also been their, he'd made light conversation with her but the tension in the air was thick. After he'd opened his presents he was a little sad when he'd seen none of them were from Eren himself. Then again Eren had given him the greatest gift of all...Love...

'Levi...' 

Kuchel says as she walks over to him, 

'I know this may seem sudden and I know it wont mean much but...I want you to have this...' 

She says as she hands Levi a gift. It was relatively heavy and wrapped in golden cloth. Levi's eyes widened, in his hand he held an ancient sword, a sword he'd read about in Carla's journal as a child...

'T-This is the sword of the nine titans...'

He says in disbelief. 

'This was forged by the titans before they became corrupted and feel into the palms of death...It's said that this sword has the power to kill anything if it's wielded by a great warrior...' 

Levi says in disbelief as he stares at the sword in his hand. 

'B-But...I'm not a great warrior...I don't deserve this...I'm just a mortal...A mortal whose suppose to kill his psychopathic uncle...I-Im not worthy of this...' 

Kuchel looks at him as Levi hands her the weapon however she shakes her head and pushes the sword towards him. 

'You must have faith Levi...You need to believe in yourself...Your worth so much more than you give yourself credit for.'

She says, 

'Take this sword Levi, you have some many people to avenge...I believe in you...I have since the moment you were born.'

She says, Levi felt tears in his eyes. He looks at her and moved forward hugging her. Kuchel stumbled slightly completely shocked by Levi's sudden display of affection, all her life this is all she wanted, was to be held by her son. 

'Thank you...'

He whispered, Kuchel held back her tears as she hugged him back softly. Eren watched from across the room mother and son embraced in a warm hug. He smiled softly, his eyes never left Levi even when he felt his brothers arm being thrown over his shoulder to pull him into an uncomfortable side hug. 

'So little bro...When you gonna give Levi his birthday gift? Or has the famous Rouge suddenly got cold feet?'

He teased as he looked down at Eren who was smiling softly, 

'I'll give it to him tonight...I want everything to be perfect...' 

He says as he watches Levi who was admiring his sword. Zeke smirks, his little brother was finally becoming a man. 

'Alright my little raindrops its time to start setting up for the ball!'

She says in a sing song tone of voice. Zeke smiles, 

'Of course mother! However, isn't it a bit early to be doing such a thing?' 

Carla scoffs, 

'It's never too early! Now get your asses upstairs and start bringing down the decorations.'

She says as she pushes Eren and Zeke towards the door. Levi goes to follow Eren but Carla stops him. 

'Stop right their mister. You are going on a little trip to the markets to get yourself all pampered for tonight!' 

Levi looks at her, 

'B-But I...Um...' 

Carla raises her hand and shakes her head. 

'I'll hear none of it! Hange and your friends will be accompanying you to the markets.' 

She says happily, 

'Then I'll go with him...I'll make sure he's sa-'

Eren begins to say but Carla makes her vines grab him. 

'Oh no you don't. Your helping me decorate Eren Rouge Jaeger.'

She says, Zeke snickers. 

'She used your full name little bro. You in trouble.'

'You always skip helping out on my extravagant parties and your not ditching this year. Now say goodbye to your precious little angel and get to work.' 

She says, Eren groans, the vines tangled around him disappeared and he immediately walked over to hug Levi. Levi gulped nervously as he embraced Eren even thou he trusted his friends he didn't like being away from Eren for to long. 

'Have a good day with your friends baby. I can't wait to see you tonight.' 

He says smiling, Levi smiles too, 

'I-Ill try...Ill see you tonight...' 

They shared a gentle kiss but the electricity the felt was as powerful as always. His heart raced as Eren turned to leave sending him a loving look before he had left the throne room. Carla smiles, 

'Come now! Your carriage awaits!' 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi smiled as he and his friends finally arrived in the markets, Hange squealed excitedly as they arrived. 

'OH LEVI LOOK A PUPPY!'

She yells as she dives out of the carriage knocking Erwin to the ground as she pushed past him. She scooped the tiny pup into her arms and yelled excitedly, 

'I MUST HAVE THIS GLORIOUS CREATURE! I SHALL NAME YOU SAWNEY!'

Erwin frowns as he feels dirt on his face he raises his head to glare at Hange but freezes when he sees a white robe infront of him, he sees a small hand before him and he gently takes it. Pulling himself onto his knees his eyes went wide as he seen the God he'd been obsessing over for months. 

'Are you okay Erwin?'

The angelic voice said, Erwins cheeks went bright red. 

'A-Ah yes...U-Um I'm good.'

He says as he quickly stands up and dusts off his uniform he felt so embarrassed right now. 

'I'm glad...That looked painful.'

The young God said as he held books in his free hand. Levi walked over and looked at the small blonde, 

'Oh, hello!' 

The God says, 

'Your Levi right?'

Levi nods, 

'H-How did you know who I was?' 

Levi says, the God smiled, Erwin chimed in, 

'Levi this if the God of Wisdom, Armin Arlert.' 

Levi's face dropped, he bowed and Armin squeaked. 

'O-Oh theirs no need to bow! Eren told me all about you! He described you and well...It doesn't take a genius to figure out who you were!'

Armin then smiles, 

'Your as beautiful as Eren described you...' 

Levi's face turned bright red. 

'O-Oh thank you!'

'What has you in the markets Armin?'

Erwin asks, 

'Oh I'm just getting some new books and Im ashamed to admit I dont have an outfit to the ball tonight.' 

Armin says, 

'Serves me right for leaving it to last minute.' 

'Are you going with anyone?'

Moblit asks, Armin shakes his head, 

'No unfortunately not...Plus no one asked me so I'll be heading alone.' 

He says, Levi looked at the God sadly, he was a God and not one person had asked him, Levi opened his mouth to speak but Erwin jumped it. 

'I can take you!'

He squeaked nervously. Armin blushed as he looked down, 

'A-As friends of course!' 

'R-Really?'

Erwin nods nervously, 

'I-I'd like that...Thank you Erwin.' 

Hange yells excitedly as the pup licks her face and she sees Erwin and Armin. 

'MOBLIT QUICK SKETCH THEM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE CAPTURE THIS MOMENT OF THESE TWO LOVE BIRDS!' 

Levi smiled as he watched the events unfold he was actually having a good time. For the next couple of hours Levi was dragged through the markets having clothes, jewelry and something called condoms thrown in his face. Armin had tagged along on the journey and had found a lovely outfit alongside his friends, Levi of course not needing one because Eren had one made for him. As they were leaving to head back to the carriage Levi spotted an unusual item in an old shop. 

'Ill meet you guys in a minute...I just want to buy one last thing.' 

He says as he walks into the shop. The shop was relatively small and had odd trinkets all over the wall, an old lady was putting away some items when she noticed the young man. 

'Oh...Hello dear.'

She says as she smiles at him. 

'How may I help you?' 

Levi smiles nervously. 

'I-I'm looking for a last minute gift for someone and well...I um...I noticed you had something on display that I liked...' 

He said nervously, the women smiles, 

'Oh? And what is that my dear?'

Levi shifts softly, 

'T-The shell in the window...U-Um...Its said you can hear the ocean from them...' 

Or at least in the mortal realm you could maybe in Shinganshina it was different. 

'Oh that little thing...I've had that since this shop opened years ago my dear...I have never listened to it but I'm sure you could.' 

She says as she lifts the beautiful blue and green shell. 

'How much is it?' 

Levi asked as she hands him the beautiful shell. 

'Well...It's off no use to me...You can just take it...It'll be my good deed for the day.' 

She says with a smile on her face. Levi felt his heart race, 

'Thank you...'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren grunted as his mother began tugging his hair trying to fix it, he swatted her hand away and growled, 

'Stop it! I'm not a toddler mother.'

'Oh hush you look a right mess!' 

She says, 

'How are you going to impress Levi with that lions main on your head.'

Zeke chuckled as his mother fused over Eren and Eren sent him a nasty glare. His father was busy greeting people as they all arrived at the ball. Eren looked around once his mother had finished pulling at his hair, he sighed nervously, were was Levi, 

'Hey relax bro, he'll be here, they spent more time at the markets than they meant too, he's probably still getting ready.' 

Zeke reassured. Eren nodded, 

'I know...I just worry about him...'

He says as he looks at the ground suddenly the room went silent and quiet murmers echoed through out, 

'Thats him...' 

'Oh my God, thats the princes mate...'

Erens heart raced as he pushed through the crowed and his heart stopped when he came face to face with Levi. The raven blushed as he wore the green and white robes Eren had made for him, 

'Y-You look stunning...' 

Eren all but whispers gently as he takes Levis hand and plants a soft kiss to it. Levis face went bright red, 

'O-Oh thank you...'

He says as he smiles at Eren, the people around him began to murmur some speaking words Eren didn't particularly like, he pulled Levi close and kissed him hard showing everyone in the room who he belong too. Levi was taken back by Erens sudden display of affection but he kissed back nonetheless, Eren smirked as he pulled away, 

'Thats one way to get the party started.' 

He purred before pulling Levi in for another beautiful and passionate kiss.


	10. To Worship A God: Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Filler Chapter. Shit tones of Fluff. THERE MAY BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 9.5 (part 2 of chapter 9) I could have posted theses two chapters together on here but I didnt want the chapter to be too long lol!

25th December 0845

Music and the sound of drinks being poured filled the air as the whole kingdom celebrated Christmas. Carla, of course, looked stunning in a beautiful red and gold gown, Levi stared at her in awe, she was a natural beauty but Levi expected nothing less from the Goddess of Nature, Kuchel was also dressed in the finest materials known by man. The sapphire blue made her pale skin glow and her silver jewelry sparkled under the lights from the chandelier. Levi gulped, how was it possible that she was his mother...She was beautiful and he was...Plain...He paled in comparison to all these Gods and Goddesses...His heart almost stopped as the room went quiet everyone was staring at him. He gulped nervously as he stared back at all of them their expressions varied, some looked interested in him, others rolled their eyes unimpressed, some didn't even look at him. 

'Pfft...Thats the princes mate...He's nothing special.'

A voice sneered from the crowd, the words cutting Levis heart like a knife cutting butter. 

'He seems like a good fuck.' 

'Whore.' 

'Fuck toy.'

The words were barely whispers but they were like a raging thunder in Levi's ears. He looked down at the ground sadly. Suddenly his knight in shinning Armour pushed through the crowd his eyes glued to Levi who stared back blushing slightly, 

'Y-You look stunning...'

Erens voice was soft and gentle, he gingerly took Levi's hand pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles gingerly. 

'O-Oh thank you...' 

Levi stuttered back in embarrassment. Before he could speak the murmurs of the crowd began to flow, sinful words feel from the citizens mouths in hushed cheeky whispers, prostitute and cock slut being the more popular choices of words. Their words along was enough to make Levi feel small and insignificant in the world, in that moment he wanted to leave the party, he opened his mouth slightly preparing to speak when Eren's lips slammed against his own in a very explicit display of affection. The room feel silent as Eren dipped Levi slightly to make the kiss more dramatic and dynamic. Levi blushed as he pulled away from the sweet kiss, Eren had a cheeky grin on his face. 

'Thats one way to start the party.'

He purred before bringing their lips together in another passionate kiss. Levi gelt his heart race as he kissed him back happily, a whistle echoed through the air as a snark voice said, 

'Get some Jaeger.' 

Eren growled softly and turned to glare at his friend and fellow God. Jean, the God of Mischief had a glass on wine in his hand and was holding his partner Marcos hand, Carla clapped her hands and motioned for the music to start playing. As the music played the crowd lost interest in the prince and went back to filling their bellies and dancing to the music. Eren walked over to Jean a dark look on his face. 

'You trying to start a fight horseface.'

Eren says sternly, Jean smirked, 

'Don't get your knickers in a twist Jaeger I'm only trying to rile you up.'

Jean smirks as he pulls Levi towards him and smirks, 

'This must be the lovely Levi you spoke so highly love...I can see why you wanna bone him so much.' 

Eren growled, 

'B-Bone me?'

Levi squeaked, Jean smirks, 

'Of course! Your all he talked about with us...'

Jean smirked, Marco opened his mouth to speak but Jean continued before he could. 

'He said he couldn't wait to fuck your ass. He also said something about tying you up and using a whip...'

Eren face went red with anger, Levi almost died of embarrassment. 

'I-I didn't say that horseface!' 

Eren says, Marco pulls Jean's hair roughly. 

'Alright thats enough you.' 

Marco says, 

'Sorry about him. He's had a bit too much to drink.' 

Marco says as he looks at Levi, 

'And if he keeps it up he wont be getting laid tonight.' 

Marco threatens. Jean grumbled, 

'No fair...You use sex as a weapon against me.' 

Jean mumbled softly. Marco smiles softly and chuckles gingerly,

'Well you deserve it sometimes.'

'You can say that again.'

Eren mumbled as he held Levis hand softly. Levi blushes softly as he holds Erens hand tightly and smiled softly,

'Easy suicidal bastard.' 

Eren growls, 

'What did you call me?'

He growls. Levi gulped as he went to grab Eren's shoulder but suddenly two vines wrapped around their necks and both males began gasping for breath. Levi watched as Carla pushed through the crowd smiling, however her smile seemed deadly, 

'Boys, you weren't going to start fighting were you?'

She says in a very deadly sick voice, both men gulped, 

'N-No ma'am!'

Jean said breathlessly, Carl smiles as she loosened her hold on the males neck. 

'Oh good...Because for a moment I thought I was gonna have to make you suffer for almost ruining my Christmas party.'

She smiles as she places her hands on the males shoulders, 

'Now...Stop being little brats and enjoy the party before I hang you off the edge of the castle for a week.' 

Jean nodded as he hide behind Marco once Carla's vines disappeared. Eren grumbled and rubbed his neck. 

'Now have fun my dears.'

She says as she walks past them, 

'Damn women.'

Eren says as he feels Levi check his neck softly. 

'I'm fine darling.'

He says smiling, Levi blushes, 

'Sorry...It just looks sore.'

He says as he eagerly takes Erens neck. Jean was grumbling also and Marco was just smiling, 

'Don't smile babe that really hurt.'

He mumbled, Marco chuckles, 

'Don't worry babe I'll heal it when we get home.'

He says, he then turns to Levi, 

'It was nice meeting you Levi, sorry about Jean, I'll see you around.'

He says before he leads Jean away and to the dance floor. Levi smiled and waved his goodbye to Jean and Marco. Eren watched Levi and smiled, ever since he'd arrived her he'd been less...Nervous...Although Eren quit liked Levi's timid nature. He smiles as he sees Levi watch those on the dance floor. 

'Do you want to dance?'

Levi gulped and shook his head quickly. He didn't know how to dance, he'd probably trip over his own feet. Eren nods, not wanting to push the matter on him. 

'Let's get a drink then. You only turn 18 once.'

Eren teased and Levi blushed, 

'O-Oh I don't know...I've never drank alcohol before.'

Eren chuckles, 

'As long as my mother doesn't catch us your first time drinking will be fine.' 

'And what if she did...Catch us?'

Levi asks a little nervously, Eren smiles, 

'Oh she'd kill me if she found out I gave you a drink. She'd probably strangle me with her vines.'

Levi face turned to worry, Eren smiled, 

'Don't be nervous darling. She wont hurt you.' 

He says,

'I know...I-I just don't like the idea of her hurting you.'

He says honestly, Eren smiles, 

'It's cute that you worry about me so much my dear, but I promise I'll be fine.'

He says smiling softly at Levi. They walked over to the buffet table and Eren grabbed to glasses of wine, Levi took it nervously and Eren could see his hand was shaking, maybe it wasn't the best idea for Levi to drink when their was so many people around, 

'Hey sweetie, its okay, you don't have too.'

He says as he gently takes Levi's drink, Levi looked far more relaxed than before, Eren smiles as he two put his own drink down and then turned to the food, 

'Let's eat my love.'

It still amazed Levi about how much food their was. He couldn't get over the tower of food that was before him. There was plates stacked high with fruits and vegetables, baskets filled with freshly cut bread, an arrangement of cheese of all colours and sizes and not to mention two whole pigs situated in the middle of the table. There were other meats but the two pigs were the main attraction. Eren smiles as he carved Levi a slice and placed it on the plate he had. They did't eat too much considering the night was so young and to be fair Levi made Eren take him away from the buffet table before he ate all the cheeses that was there. 

'You sure like cheese kitten.'

Eren says, Levi blushed, 

'I-I just...It's yummy...'

He says, Eren smiles as he looks at Levi, suddenly Eren's name echoed through the air and he turned to see all his friends, Reiner had called his name, he had a smile on his face, Eren had always looked up to him, he was like a big brother sometimes, 

'Hi Reiner.'

He says, he could feel Levi tighten his hold on his hand, he was nervous but that didn't surprise Eren, Eren friends were all well known Gods that would one day help him rule the kingdom, 

'Levi, these are my friends, Reiner the God of Strength and his boyfriend Bertholdt God of Choas.'

He says motioning to them. He then turned to Mikasa and Annie, 

'This is Mikasa, Goddess of Protection and her girlfriend Annie, Goddess of Self Defense.'

He says, Mikasa had a dark look on her face. 

'if you hurt Eren I'll kill you.'

She growled, Levi nodded rapidly his heart racing in slight fear, Eren growled in an attempt to warn Mikasa to watch herself. 

'Ignore her. The one shoving bread into her mouth is Sasha who should be really the Goddess of Eating but is really the Goddess of the Hunt. Thats her partner Connie, hes not a God but hes from a really wealthy family of huntsman, he works closely with Sasha.'

He explains, Levi laughs as Connie tried to pulled the bread out of Sashas mouth but failed. 

'This is Historia the Goddess of Love and Affection and her partner Ymir, shes a fate.'

Historia rushes over and grabs Levis hands. 

'Oh your just as beautiful as I knew you would be I'm so happy you and Eren are finally together, I've been waiting for this for nearly one hundred years.' 

She says, Levi smiles, one hundred years, thats how long she'd known who Eren was fated too. Ymir looked at Levi, 

'Your smaller than I thought you'd be.'

Historia scoffed, 

'Don't be so mean.'

She says, Eren smiles, he then turned to see Jean and Marco of whom Levi had already met. 

'Hi guys!'

He says, Erwin was walking close by. 

'Hi Levi.'

'H-Hi Armin...'

Levi says smiling softly, 

'Wow Levi you look awesome!'

He says, Levi smiles,

'Thanks... Y-you too... That blue matches your eyes.'

Levi says, Armin chuckles softly,

'Erwin said the same thing!'

He says, Reiner smirks,

'That's cause he loves you.'

He teases Erwins face went bright red and Armin blushed too.

'S-So what?'

Levi squeaks,

'So what if he does. I-I think you'd be perfect together... A-and I know you'll have plenty of babies together! Your both highly fert-'

Levi froze, why did he know that...

'B-abies!'

Armin squeaks in surprise. Levis face went bright red, Reiner and Ymir smirk.

'You must be interested in Erwin Levi, knowing how fertile he is.'

Eren frowned at them, Levi gulped,

'N-No...I-'

'Pftt I bet he knows Erwins dick size. Erens not gonna be happy about that.'

Ymir teased, 

'Come on Levi tell us...Has Erwin taken your purity?'

Levi looked at them shaking his head, 

'N-No...I-I've nev-'

Reiner pulled Levi close, 

'Come on Ymir Levis gorgeous of course he's had lots of men in his chambers.' 

Erens face was red with anger, the idea of another man even being near Levi was enough to drive him insane. 

'Thats enough...'

Eren said but his words feel on deaf ears, Ymir smirked, 

'Come on Levi don't be shy who was your first huh? I bet it was Erwin? Is he big?'

Dread coursed through Levis veins as he felt tears threaten to spill. He was a virgin he'd never had sex before, Eren was the one he'd promised his virginity too. He looked at Ere, he hates him now doesnt he why would he want a mate like him. 

'No...I love Eren...I-I love...'

Levis heart raced as he pushed past them wanting to just disappear, Erens face darkened as he cried, 

'Levi wait!'

Eren says as he sees Levi rush off. He growls,

'Thanks assholes.'

He snaps as he pushes past them and rushes after Levi. Bertholdt and Historia both whacked their respective partner over the head.

'Why the hell did you do that?'

Historia says sternly. Ymir smirks, 

'For fun.'

Levi sobbed gently as he felt tears in his eyes, the cool night air blew against his pale skin, the soft snow beneath his feet as he walked into the garden whipping his tears. Eren must be so disappointed in him right now, he most likely was ashamed to have him as a mate now. 

'Levi...' 

Eren says as he walks up to him, Levi kept his back to him. 

'I don't want Erwin.'

Levi says, tears rushing down his face. 

'I don't know why his fertility is so high-'

'Levi...'

Eren says again, however Levi kept talking. 

'It just a sense Eren I swear, I don't want to give him my virginity I swear. Armin has a high fertility too their gonna have lots of babies I know it. Erwin can have Armin's virginity I dont want to give him mine because I love Eren and I want to give Eren my virginity and I want us to have lots of little babies and get married and be happy for-'

He turns around to look at Eren but freezes in his tracks as he sees Eren on his knees with a beautiful diamond ring, 

'Levi Ackerman will you marry me?'

He says as he looks up at him and smiles, Levi was completely frozen in disbelief. Eren smiles, 

'I know this is very sudden baby and some people may think its too soon but from the first day I heard your sweet voice I knew we would one day be together. My love, I can't wait to make you my wife, for years you've dedicated your undying love and care for me. Then three years ago on this day I laid my eyes on a brave and beautiful angel, a brave angel who endured three years of torture, who lost his home, his parents but never lost his faith and his love.'

He says as he caresses Levis face, 

'Its my turn to now worship you my angel, please, marry me so I may worship you until the end of time.' 

He says as he looks at Levi. Levi was silent and for a brief second Eren expected Levi to say no...

'Yes! Yes I'll marry you!'

Levi cries out as jumps into Eren's arms and kisses him hard, the God of Freedoms eyes widened at the sudden force and was thrown back sending them both tumbling into the fountain. Levi blushed, 

'S-Sorry!'

Eren smirks and pulls him close kissing him hard. 

'It's okay kitten.'

He says as he kisses him softly and then gingerly places the ring on his finger and smiles, Levi stares at it in complete wonder, 

'I had it forged from the rarest cut of diamond I could find darling. Its the most valuable thing in the world.'

He says smiling at Levi, Levi blushes, 

'Y-You shouldn't have.'

Levi says, 

'You deserve the best, my future wife.'

He says smiling, he gazed up at Levi who was unintentionally straddling his hips. 

'I'm really enjoying this position darling.' 

He says smirking at Levi who began stuttering and blushing madly, 

'I-I didn't mean too!'

He squeaks as he attempts to get up and out of the water but Eren keeps him in place. 

'Tell me darling, how fertile am I huh?'

He says as he caresses his chin smirking, Levi shivers, 

'Your extremely fertile my God...'

Levi says in a tone Eren had never heard before, it made him excited at how, lustful it sounded. 

'Your cum will definitely impregnate me.' 

The words came out of Levi's mouth before he'd even realized he'd said it, he looked at Eren with a shocked expression, 

'I-I um...I...'

Eren smirks, 

'Hearing you speak like that is making it very difficult for me to wait until our wedding night darling.'

He purrs smirking at him. Levi blushes, 

'However I'm a gentleman and I'm old fashioned so I'm going to hold back until our wedding night.' 

Eren says as he and Levi get out of the fountain, in seconds their clothes are dry and clean, Eren looks to Levi, 

'Also sweetie, don't pay attention to what my friends were saying, I know how much you worship and treasure our love, I know you'd never be with another man, the same way I will never be with another man also.'

He says, 

'I'm sorry, its just, what they said got to me.'

He says, Eren nods, 

'I know but trust me, I'll believe you no matter what. I'd never believe anyone else okay?'

He says, Levi nods as Eren interlocks their hands, 

'I love you Eren...Thank you for believing in me.'

Eren smiles, 

'I love you too, my beautiful wife.'

He says, 

'Also, I'd like for us to get married as soon as possible.'

Eren says, Levi nods eagerly, 

'The next full moon is the first day of the new year, I'd like to be married then.' 

Levis eyes widened, 

'B-But thats a week away w-will we have time.'

Eren smiles, 

'My dear were Gods, I can have a wedding sorted for tomorrow if you'd ask for it.'

He turns to Levi the moonlight shinning down on them, 

'I-I want this curse to end Levi...I can't transform anymore...It's...It's just utter pain...I don't want to feel pain anymore...' 

He says softly, Levi looks to Eren, yes he understood, only the strongest act of love could free Eren from his torment, Levi looked at Eren, 

'Then lets do it, lets get married on the first day of the new year, I will break your curse my God and free you from this torment.' 

He says, 

'My body, heart and soul is yours...'

Levi says, Eren smiles, 

'And mine is yours my love...' 

He says as he pulls Levi in for a loving hug, in a weeks time, they would be man and wife. 

'Happy birthday Levi.'

Eren whispers smiling down at Levi, the raven gazed up at him, if only his mother could see him now. After a particularly heated make out session int he garden the newly engaged couple proudly entered the palace Levis ring sparkling through the room, all eyes were on them as Eren proudly announced their engagement, the crowd cheered raising their glasses and toasting to the couple. Carla eagerly pushed through the crowd to hug Levi and cry with joy, Kuchel was also very excited about the engagement. Zeke of course teased Eren to know end, 

'Oh when will you be tying the knot!' 

Carla cried excitedly, Eren smiles, 

'On the first day of the new year.'

Eren says eagerly, Zekes heart dropped. 

'Eren thats a week away theres no wa-'

Carlas face turned serious and Zeke went silent as she looked at them. 

'Mark my words I will have the biggest and most glamorous wedding planned for my precious babies! Leave it to me to have it ready in time!' 

She says sternly before turning to Zeke and Grisha, 

'Why are you too just standing there? We have a wedding to plan go go go!'

She demands, she turns to Eren and Levi, 

'Tonight will be your last night together, from tomorrow on ward you can't see your bride.'

Carla says, 

'Make the most of it.'

She says before rushing off pulling Kuchel with her. 

'A-A week without seeing you...Thats a long time...'

Levi says nervously, Eren smiles, 

'I've waited three years for you darling, a week will fly by in an instant...'

He says, 

'Now...How about a dance...Because the next time we dance...You'll be my wife.'

He says as he reaches out for Levi to take his hand, the ravens heart raced he took Eren's hand. They moved to the dance floor the music playing, the citizens moved out of the way as they began to dance, Levis rhythm was off but Eren didnt care, they twirled and gazed into each others eyes loving knowing that in a weeks time, they would be eternally bonded.


	11. To Worship A God: Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! SMUT! Did I say smut? 
> 
> Eren and Levi's wedding night ends with a massive bang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was updated as 9.5 but i just decided to change it to chapter 10 because why not lol

December 31st 0845

Levi gazed out his window at the slowly setting sun, his heart pounded softly, tomorrow was the day he and Eren would finally become one. He missed Eren so much. He clutches the key hanging from his neck, he was so lost in thought that he was barely paying attention to the world around him, an arrow shot past his head and he screamed but calmed down when he realized that the arrow was from Sasha. 

'LEVI! YOUR BEST FRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!'

Hange yells from outside the window, Levi look out of the window to see Hange, Nanaba, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha and Petra. 

'Are you crazy? You shot an arrow at me!'

He squeaks loudly his heart pounding, 

'Yes I'm insane but Sasha's an excellent shot I knew she wouldn't hit you! Anyhow get down here! Were gonna celebrate your last night as a virgin!'

Levi's face went bright red, 

'D-Don't say that out loud!'

Levi cries, the girls down below began to laugh softly as Levi went bright red from embarrassment. Why would they say something so embarrassing out loud like that! Levi had honestly planned to stay in tonight and try and calm his nerves but perhaps a night out would help him calm down. 

'O-Okay...But we can't stay out to late!'

Levi says as he leaves his room quickly walking down the stairs. He squeaks as he hears Eren and his friends voices echoing through the halls. He quickly hides behind a curtain him and Eren were forbidden to see each other until the wedding which had been extremely hard to be fair. Levi's heart raced excitedly as he heard Eren's voice for the first time in nearly a week, 

'Come on Jaeger your gonna get married tomorrow you must be looking forward to the after ceremony.' 

Eren stares at him, 

'After ceremony?'

He says in a questioning tone, 

'You know...The sacred martial ritual that will connect you and Levi together as one?'

Eren just stares at him, 

'Oh for god sake Jaeger I'm talking about sex!'

Levis face went bright red. Eren face also went red, 

'O-Of course I'm looking forward to it!'

He says, 

'I-Im just nervous...' 

Eren admits as he ruffles his hair softly, his friends stare at him. Reiner places his hand on Eren's shoulder and smiles, 

'Hey don't be nervous Eren. You gotta take control tomorrow night, remember Levi's the bottom, I'm assuming...Unless...Unless your the one who wants it up the as-'

'No! No its not that its just...I-I don't want to hurt Levi...'

He says honestly. 

'I-I admire him so much...I want to protect him and the thought of potentially hurting the man I love is making me nervous.' 

Jean laughs, 

'Oh your such a pussy Jaeger, sex is too much fun for it too hurt!' 

Bertholdt clears his throat. 

'I-I dont think thats the only thing Eren meant...'

He says, Erens friends look at him. The God of Freedom had a sad look in his eyes, 

'Eren...Its not the sex your worried about is it...Tomorrow night...Is a full moon right. Your afraid you'll turn and hurt him...'

Eren nods, Levis heart raced, his poor God was worried about this...

'Yes...I'm worried the curse wont be broken and I'll...I'll hurt him...I...What if I'm making a mis-' 

Jean frowns and punches Eren hard. 

'Hey don't say shit like that asshole. That's not fair to Levi...He loves you man...Now man up. That mortal devoted his life to you, he sacrificed everything for you. He will break this curse...You have to have faith in him...Just like he has faith in you.'

Levis heart raced, he thought Eren was hurt but then he seen the male smile, 

'Your right...I'm just being silly...Levi's not weak...He's incredibly strong...' 

Eren says as he gets up from the ground. Connie looked at him, 

'He just admitted Jean was right...Jean you've given him a concussion.'

Connie says, Jean glared at him,

'I didn't hit him that hard!' 

Jean says sternly as he glares at Connie. Eren just smiled, 

'I'm getting married...I can't wait...Soon Levi and I are going to be together for the rest of our lifes. Even if my curse doesnt break...Levi worships me and I worship him...I miss him so much...I miss him sleeping with me, I miss kissing him, hell even just hearing his beautiful voice...I'm just over thinking...' 

He says, Levi smiles. Eren missed him and he missed him too. However tomorrow they would be together forever. 

'Alright enough talk about love! Lets hit the town and celebrate your last night of being a boy cause tomorrow your gonna be a married man Jaeger!'

Reiner yells and the group of men yelled excitedly as they dragged Eren towards the exist where Zeke and Porco were waiting for them. 

'Alright little brother lets hit the town!'

Zeke yelled as he dragged Eren into the carriage and they all set of in to the town. Once the coast was clear Levi snuck out from behind the curtain and sighed in relief at not being caught. The girls were waiting for him, 

'Lets go shortie! Were heading to the lake and were gonna swim and have a chill night.' 

Hange says, it was better to do that for Levi, hitting one of the local taverns wasn't a particularly good idea. The raven didn't do well in big crowds and a tavern would be far to crowded. 

'Oh...That sounds really nice.'

Levi says smiling grateful that they'd be going to the lake. 

'Oh...I should get my swim suit...' 

He says but Hange grabs his hand, 

'Don't worry kiddo! We got that part sorted! Historia and Ymir are already at the lake waiting for us! Now get your ass in that carriage and lets go!'

She yells eagerly as she pulls Levi into the carriage. They arrived at the lake and Levi almost cried when he seen a a beautiful table with lights and food on it. Historia smiles as she waved, 

'Hi guys!'

She says as she waves at them. Ymir stood beside Historia and briefly looked up from setting the table. Hange smirks, 

'Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!'

She yells as she darts past everyone her clothes already gone and she wore only her underwear. She yelled loudly as she jumped high and canon balled into the water. The water splashed and Sasha cheered excitedly,

'Historia get in the lake with me.' 

Ymir says as she grabs Historia's hands and guides her to the lake before she could stop her. Levi squeaked as Mikasa grabs his arm, 

'Come on we can't be the last ones.'

She says as she tugs Levi towards the lake. Levi smiles as he rushes towards the lake he pulls off his robes and smiles as Mikasa hands him a bare of swimming shorts, he quickly pulled them on and gently touched the water, it was warm, which he was grateful off. He smiles as he walks into the water squeaking when Hange splashed him with the water. Hange grins like a mad man as she splashed him again, eventually the innocent splashing turned into a complete water fight that had everyone soaked from head to toe. 

'Alright I'm starving! Lets eat!'

Sasha says as she rushes out of the pool and runs to the table to devour the food. 

'Hey! Leave food for my Historia you greedy pig!'

Ymir yells as she rushes off after Sasha, Historia hot on her heels. 

'Ymir wait!' 

The young blonde cried. Levi smiled, for the rest of the night they ate till their stomachs were about to explode, they drank (except for Levi who had decided against it) and they talked and Levi was grateful for their efforts on easing his enrves. 

'Don't be nervous Levi...Eren really loves you...I promise tomorrow everything going to be perfect...'

Hange says as she wraps her arm around Levi's shoulder and they gazed up at the stars. As they chatted a dark presence hung in the air, however the Gods and mortal barely felt its weak presence. 

'So the boys gettin married huh...'

The man says his vision of the boy hazy, he growls, when he took down those walls of this wretched place he would storm the kingdom of Shinganshina and stain the fields red. He smirks as he sees Levi smiling happily. 

'Enjoy the happiness whilst it last boy...Cause soon those eyes will be filled with nothin but terror...' 

He smirks as the vision of Levi disappears and he sits down on his dark thorn throne, he smirks as he sees his palace doors open and he watches as his guest had arrived. His demons watched fearfully as a disfigured titan walked forward, blood stained its mouth and it looked terrifying, suddenly steam erupted from its body and the man smirked as he watched a young women walk out past the steam, 

'Hello...Ymir...'

'Long time no see...Kenny...' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was still young when Levi was finally brought home, he smiled as Petra ran him a bath and helped get him ready. 

'Your gown will be delivered to you tomorrow morning my dear...Sleep well Levi.'

'Goodnight Petra.'

Levi smiles softly as he waves goodbye to her. He smiles as he closes his curtains and walks over to his bed however before he could get into the warmth of his bed there was a wrap at his door, 

'Levi...Levis its me...Eren...Your husband to be...'

A voice said in tipsy tone. 

'Eren...'

Levi whispered in shock, 

'Levi...Psst...I-I know you can't open the door cause were forbidden to see each other but...I just wanted to tell I love you and...And I'm gonna worship you until the end of time.' 

Eren slurred slightly as he leaned against the door a smile on his face. Levi walked over to the door and leaned against it slightly, 

'I was really...Nervous earlier on...I was worried you wouldn't want to marry a monster and that...That I would hurt you...'

He says in a soft tone, Eren places his hand against the door smiling, 

'But I realsied I was being silly...You worship me so much and I...Fuck Levi I worship you too...I-I really wanna kiss you and do really naughty things right now but...I have to wait till tomorrow...' 

He says, 

'I've missed you so much...I've missed having you in my embrace...And hearing your sweet voice...And just being with you in general...'

He says, 

'Levi?'

He whispers when he doesnt hear a response, Levi felt tears of happiness rush down his face. 

'Eren...I love you too...I miss you so much...'

He says as he looks at the door handle...No Levi...You must wait until tomorrow. 

'I wish I could see you...I want to hold you too...'

Eren smiles as he leans his head against the door. He could feel Levi's presence through the solid wood. 

'I almost climbed through your window several times darling but Zeke kept pulling me back.'

He says chuckling softly, Levi smiles, 

'He's a good older brother.'

Levi says softly, 

'He's a pervert but...Yes...He's a good older brother...Don't tell him I said that...'

Levi smiles, 

'I won't...'

Eren smiles, he then sighs as he hears his friends calling him finally noticing he'd snuck away.

'I must go my love before they all tare me a new asshole.'

He mumbles, Levi smiles sadly, 

'Oh...Okay...I-I love you Eren...'

Levi says, Eren smiles, 

'I love you too my dear...Sleep well my angel...'

He whispers Levi smiles. 

'Goodnight Eren...'

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Levi awoke the next morning he had butterflies in his stomach, Kuchel and Carla came nice and early to have breakfast with him which he was really grateful for. He smiles as he eats his bacon sandwich and sips his tea. After breakfast he was bathed with oils and had his hair brushed. He smiles as Carla returned already wearing her outfit for the ceremony she smiles, 

'Your robe is ready.'

She says smiling, Levi smiles as he stands up and watches as Carla removes the protective cover over it. He smiles softly as he gazes at the beautiful gown, 

'It's perfect.'

He whispers smiling softly as he does so, he gently touches the soft fabric and smiles, this was really happening. He was really getting married in a few short hours, he smiles as he thinks about Eren and how soon they would be man and wife. 

'You seem very excited darling.' 

Carla says as she uses her vines to hold the robe up as she walks over to take a sip of tea, Levi nods softly as he plays with the ties on his dressing robe. 

'I-I am...I mean...I'm getting married to the man I've worshiped and loved my whole life.'

He says in a soft tone, 

'I-Im scared but at the same time I'm truly excited for this.'

He says honestly smiling, 

'I really can't wait to become Eren's wife.'

He says smiling, Carla smiles as she walks over and places her hand on Levi's shoulder. 

'Eren's been really excited also...He's been practicing his vows since the moment he proposed to you.'

She says chuckling, 

'Your moth-Kuchel is also very excited.'

Carla says correcting herself, Levi nods, 

'Yes...I'm sure she is...Um..C-Could I speak with her a moment...I-I want to ask her something.' 

He says in a soft tone, Carla nods as she sends Petra to retrieve Kuchel who was currently in her room getting ready for the ceremony. Whilst Petra went to retrieve her Carla helped Levi into his wedding dress. She smiles as she moved her hands around and a flower crown appeared in her hand, 

'Beautiful.'

She whispers as she places it on Levi's head. Levi smiles as he looked in the mirror, 

'Wow...'

He whispers, he'd never seen himself look so...Beautiful before...

'You look beautiful my darling, Eren's a very lucky man.'

She says, a bright smile on her face. Levi smiles thanking her softly. Kuchel then entered the room a bright smile on her face, 

'Oh my...Levi...You look beautiful...'

She says smiling, Carla decided to wait outside to give them a few moments alone. 

'O-Oh...Thank you.'

He whispers, 

'Y-You look beautiful also...'

He says softly, the room went silent Levi's heart racing softly as his nervous shot up, it was Kuchel who therefore broke the silence, 

'Petra said you'd like to talk to me my dear.'

She says, Levi gulps. 

'A-Ah yes...U-Um...I-I was wondering...C-Could you um...' 

He took a deep breath. 

'Could you walk me down the isle...'

Erens heart raced as he waited at the alter in the hall next to the palace, it wasn't a church per say but it was massive and everyone was welcomed to be married inside however very few citizens did as they believed it should only be held for Royal and God weddings. The sound of harps echoed through out the church and their was light chatter as the whole kingdom awaited the bride, 

'You nervous?'

Zeke asks, Eren nods softly, 

'I-I am yes...' 

He says, 

'Im nervous but excited at the same time.'

He says as he smiles at his brother. Zeke smiles softly as he looks at him, 

'I'm glad...Im really proud of you Eren...'

He says, Eren smiles, 

'Thank you...'

He says softly, suddenly the harps began to play much louder and everyone stood up, first the bridesmaids and the groomsmen came in and then a flower girl (Gabi Reiners cousin) and the ring bearer Falco (Zekes friends son) came in walking down the isle. Erens heart raced as he seen his mother and father enter as well walking down the isle. Carla walked up bowing before her son, 

'Oh my boy...You look so beautiful...'

She whispers softly kissing his head gently as she does so, 

'I'm so proud of you son.'

Grisha nods, 

'Yes...Were extremely proud.' 

Grisha says, Eren smiles thanking them and watching as they take their seats beside the alter, Dhalis Zachary was smiling as he held the book ready to start the ceremony. Erens heart raced as he gasps echoed through the room. There just a few feet away was his wife to be, he looked stunning. 

'Wow...'

He whispers softly as he sees Levi walking arm in arm with his mother Kuchel. Eren was almost blinded by how beautiful Levi looked, the robe on him was fitted perfectly to his body and had a very long train. Gasps filled the air as others gazed at Levi, some looked with love and admiration, some with jealousy however known of them could deny how beautiful Levi looked. Levi blushed as his and Erens eyes meet. His husband to be looked stunning in his beautiful white suit with gold trimming and tie. Kuchel smiles and whispers, 

'He's quit the catch. Make sure you keep a leash on him.'

Kuchel joked causing Levi to blush as they arrived at the alter, she turned to Eren and smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her cheeks she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. 

'You hurt my boy and Ill cut of your dick.'

She says before pulling back with a smile, Eren gulps, 

'Yes Ma'am...'

He says. Levi smiles as Kuchel handed him over to Eren, he looked breath taking in his gold and white attire, 

'You look stunning Levi...'

Eren says causing his little raven to blush. 

'O-Oh thank you...Y...You look very handsome...' 

He says, 

'I've really missed you Eren.'

Levi says, 

'And I you my love...There wasnt a moment that went by were I didn't think of you.'

He says softly. Levi smiles as he took Eren's hand he was about to speak when Dhalis cleared his throat. Eren looks at him, 

'Sorry Chief please...Start the wedding.' 

He says as he looks at him. As Dhalis spoke Levi's heart raced as he read each line effortlessly, Levi wondered how many wedding Dhalis had performed but his thoughts were quickly cut when Dhalis turned to Eren and said, 

'I believe the bride and groom have prepared their own vows...'

Eren nods. 

'Yes...'

Levi's heart raced oh no, he'd forgotten that he had to give vows. 

'My prince...Shall you begin?'

Eren nods, he takes Levi's hands staring into his eyes. 

'Levi...Before I meet you I use to star up at the stars and just...Waste my life away...I never really knew who I was until one day...I heard your voice...In my lowest and painful moment I heard you calling to me and I didnt know at the time but...When I heard your voice all the pain was gone and I...I was no longer afraid...'

He says, Levis heart raced. 

'For three years you carried out my mission...And with that mission came horror and tragedy...' 

He says softly, 

'Levi Ackerman I swear to you that for the rest of our lives I will bring you nothing but love and affection. I will worship the ground you walk on and protect you until my last breath.'

He says, 

'I love you Levi...I always will.'

Levi had tears in his eyes as he seen Eren smile. Dhalis smiles, 

'And Levi your vows...'

Levi gulps he looks at Eren nervously and then to the crowd his heart raced rapidly his mouth becoming dry.

'I-I...'

Eren gently rubbed his hand. 

'Take a deep breathe love...Its okay...' 

He whispers. Levi took a deep breath and looked at Eren and says, 

'I-I will worship you.'

He says, 

'Every minute of every day I will be by your side worshiping you.'

He says, 

'Even in your darkest moments I will be their cheering you on because I will always believe in you. I-I choose you to worship because out of everyone in the world you know what true pain is and...I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else...' 

He says, 

'I know...I know you don't think your worthy of me Eren but...I don't care about any of that...'

He says, 

'Cursed or not Im still going to love you. If we break this course or not I will always love you...'

Erens heart raced. 

'Levi-'

'This curse does not define you Eren. I promise...Cursed or not I will always worship you. I will always be by your side...Till death do us part...I-I love you Eren...' 

He says, Eren smiles at him his eyes had tears in them but he held them back. Dhalis continued the ceremony and the whole kingdom listened as the ceremony was drawing to a close. God like weddings were differently to mortal weddings, their hands were sliced into a golden bowl and their bloods were mixed with wine. After a blessing from the Goddess of Love and Affection the couple would each drink half of the wine so as the were continued by blood. After Marco healed their wounds he branded them with a mating mark on their wrists which was gold and in the shape of two wings before Dhalis spoke, 

'Now let us exchange the rings...'

Levi smiles as Eren placed the ring on his finger and he in return done the same to Eren. They turned to Dhalis who continued to speak. 

'Do you Rouge Jaeger God of Freedom take Le-'

'Ackerman...Its Ackerman.'

Levi says Kuchels heart raced tears in her eyes. 

'Levi Ackerman as your beloved wife?'

Eren smiles, 

'I do.'

'And do you Levi take Eren as you lawfully wedded husband?'

Levi smiles, 

'I do.'

'By the power invested in me...I know pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss your bride.' 

Levi looked at Eren excitedly and he squeaked as Eren pulled him close dipping his back and bringing their lips together in their first kiss as an officially married couple. The kingdom went wild with cheers as the newly weds kissed. They pulled away gasping for breathe and turned to look at the kingdom that was already celebrating. 

'Fuck...I can't believe were finally married. If we didn't have an after party to go to I'd fuck you on the alter.'

He whispers in Levi's ear. Levi shivers, 

'We dont have to stay at the party long right.' 

Eren groans, 

'Hell no.' 

Levi smiles, 

'Well then lets go...The sooner we get there...The sooner we can leave...' 

Levi purrs back. Eren smirks, he liked the sound of that...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was buzzing with life as the kingdom celebrated the newly weds marriage, of course no one was surprised to find the newly weds hurry off rather soon after the feast, it was expected that newly wed couples mate fairly soon after they were officially married. Eren eagerly carried Levi to their honeymoon house, which was a house Grisha had built for them, it was a luxurious house that royals would were given for privacy when they mated as it was forbidden for them to be disturbed especially if they were trying to produce heirs to their throne. However their were several guards stationed outside to ensure no one would try to assassinate them not that anyone ever tried of course. Levi was nervous of course but he trusted Eren completely. The guards nodded at them but didnt not interrupt them. Eren eagerly pulling them into the house, Levi gasped at how beautiful it was but he didnt get to inspect it long before he was pushed against the wall and Erens lips were on his. 

'God...I've been waiting to do that for ages.'

He groans as he kisses Levi again eagerly and groans loudly. 

'Fuck baby...'

He whispers softly as he feels Levi kissing back. Eren groans as he eagerly goes to undress Levi but Levi stops him. 

'E-Eren wait...' 

Eren stops, 

'Shit...Sorry am I being too rough?' 

He says breathlessly, Levi shakes his head, 

'N-No...No thats not it I...I want...'

He takes a deep breathe.

'I want us to go to the bedroom please...I...There's something I want to show you.' 

He says as he takes Erens hand and guides him to the stairs. Eren nods softly taking a deep breathe, he was excited but nervous, he was going to lose his virginity to the man he loved. Levis hand was very sweaty and Eren knew for a fact he was really nervous but he didnt say in case it scared in and made him even more nervous. The room they would sleep in (and fuck in) was massive the bed was gold and white with red roses sculpted into it. Levi blushed as he made Eren sit down on the bed. Eren was watching him like a hungry predator about to pounce on its prey. Levi stands nervously near the bed his hands shaking a little as he looked at Eren who removed his cloak from his shoulders letting it fall onto the marbled floor. Eren snapped his fingers and the lights dim significantly however the moonlight that shone through the window illuminated their bodies. 

'Are you okay Levi? Is this too much?'

He asks when Levi made no attempt to move. 

'N-No its fine...'

He says, 

'I'm just...I'm just nervous is all.'

He says honestly. Eren nods, 

'I know baby...I'm nervous too...'

He says, 

'But...Well...This is what being in love is...It's working at our own pace...I-If your not ready we can wait. I wont force you to do something if you not ready.'

He says Lev i quickly shook his head, 

'I-I want to...' 

He says,

'Im just...Trying to be sexy is really hard.'

He says truthfully. Eren smiles, 

'I think your perfect just the way you are my love.'

He says. Levi smiles grateful for Eren being so nice, he takes a deep breath. 

'Okay...I-Im ready...'

He whispers. Eren stayed were he was on the bed not wanting to take control just yet, if Levi was nervous he had to let him go at his own pace. He watched with his glowing eyes as Levi reached his hand up and watched as he untied the knot of his dress, in an instant the gown he wore floated to the ground softly. He gazed at Eren with sharp silver eyes as a tight white fitted corset and underwear was beneath. Levi had read in Carla's diary about this tradition, females on the night of their marriage would dance in scantily clad clothing for their husband it may seem strange but the dance was a form of domination from the female, the people of Shinganshina also believe that this dance helped improve fertility among their women. Carla had been surprised when Levi had asked because as a male he wasnt expected to have to do it, but Levi was determined. 

'Wow...'

Eren whispers as Levi swayed his hips and ran his hands up and down his body, he was like a seductress enticing him, begging him to fuck him and cum deep inside. Levi moved closer to Eren and placed Erens hand on his waist. 

'My God...Worship me...'

He purrs softly. Eren smirked his hands dancing up the side of the corset and back to the strings as Levi straddled his hips he blushes, 

'Mmm...I intend to...' 

He purrs as he fiddles with the corset straps, when he makes no progress his sighs, 

'This is gonna sound so unsexy but I can't get it to loosen...'

He says blushing, Levi chuckles as he guides Erens hand and helps him loosen it. Eren blushes, this wasnt the most sexy way to start off their first night together as a married couple, he really needed to learn how to take a corset off. Levi smiles at him, as he pulls the corset off and throws it to the ground smiling at him. Eren groans as he kisses Levis chest softly his lips wrap around one of his nipples and he begins to suck. 

'I remember on Valentines day...Your parents had left for a few days...And you...Mmmm...You were being a naughty boy and playing with yourself...Now...Now I get to play and explore every inch of your form. It's all mine.'

He says Levi moans softly, his nipples hard. 

'Y-Yours...' 

Eren groans Levi's voice was music to his ears. He dragged his tongue across Levis beautiful skin and let his hands fall on his perfect ass. The fabric of the knickers pressed against his skin and he wanted so badly to tare them off. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and groaned as Levi eagerly kissed his lips a new found hunger boiling inside. Eren groans as he pulls the fabric down and Levi blushes as he feels his hard cock spring up and pressed against his belly. Eren groans he wanted so badly to look down but he continued to kiss Levi trying to make him use to it, he'd see it soon enough anyhow. 

'Oh baby. 

He groans, Levi gulps and summoned up some courage, 

'Take off your clothes.'

He says in a desperate moan as he tugs at Eren's trousers wanting them gone. Eren smirks, 

'What kind of husband would I be if I denied my wife such a privilege.'

He purrs as he undresses, Levi lay back on the bed and shivered as he seen Erens naked body in the light, he was massive, he briefly panicked thinking Eren wouldn't fit inside him, however that thought quickly vanished when he felt Eren climbed onto the bed and tugged at his underwear. 

'So beautiful...' 

He whispers as he throws the underwear away not carrying where it landed. Levi blushes as Eren smirks his eyes glowing in the dark, 

'Dont worry princess...It'll fit...'

He purrs in Levis ear. 

'Ill make sure it fits.'

He says as he kissed Levi hard and began kissing down his beautiful body. He kissed down his stomach and down his thighs spreading Levis cheeks apart to reveal what he wanted the most. Eren shivered as he leaned down kissing his cheeks softly, he looked at Levi wanting to know if what he was doing was okay. Levi just smiled and that was all Eren needed for him to know to continue. His tongue traced Levi's soft rim gently wetting it before it slipped into his hole. Levis hips jolted as Erens tongue entered him, it felt amazing. 

'Oh God...Eren!'

He cried as Eren's tongue pushed deep inside him run over his prostate furiously. He panted heavily his heart racing as he felt him push deeper. His hands clenched the bed sheets as Eren ate him out, he was so lost in pleasure he barley felt Erens fingers pushing into his asshole and beginning to stretch him. He looked at Eren with lidded eyes and panted, 

'Eren...Please...Oh God...It feels so amazing.'

He cries, Eren groans as he pulls away and continues to finger him, 

'You taste amazing.'

He says as he kisses Levi hard on the lips and groans his cock was already leaking precum, 

'Let me...Let me su-'

Eren kissed him, 

'Later...You can suck me later. Right now I can't hold back. My fuck balls are gonna burst if I dont fuck you right now.' 

Lev shivers and nods, he kisses Eren hard and watches as he reaches over into one of the drawers pulling out lube, he coats his cock in it and shivers. 

'Are you ready Levi?'

He whsipers softly as he keeps Levis legs spread his cock pressed against his entrance. Levi looked at him with clouded eyes, 

'Yes...Yes...'

Eren looked at him, 

'Beg for it.'

He whispers, Levi groaned softly, 

'Please...Please my king...F-F...Fuck me.'

He says, Eren's heart raced hearing such a dirty word leave his beautiful lips was almost too much to handle. He kissed Levi hard to distract him from the pain as he pushed into him. He heard Levi moan as he did so and he felt Levi's nails dig into his back harshly. He moans loudly groaning as he feels Levi tighten around him, he could feel that Levi was bleeding slightly but Levi didn't let him stop. 

'I-I said fuck me. D-Dont stop.'

He all but demanded and Eren listened to his queen. He began thrusting into him, at first relatively slow and then building to a pace where the bed was violently hitting the wall. Eren growled his body covered in sweet as he flipped Levi over and began pounding him from behind. His hand gripped the bed frame his grip causing the wood to creak before snapping under his hold but that didnt stop them. Levi moans echoed through the room as Eren ravished him like an animal in heat. His body covered in sweet, Eren's massive cock hitting his prostate over and over again. 

'Oh Eren!'

He cries loudly his heart racing, 

'I-Im gon-' 

'Me too...Me too Levi!'

He cries, 

'I love you!'

Levi cried and Eren growled as they both came Levis cum staining the mattresses and Erens hot cum squirted into Levi's asshole in hot ribbons of white. Levi collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion and his husband was quickly to follow, their breathes echoed through the rooma s they both panted heavily, 

'Holy fuck, that was amazing. I fucking love you Levi.'

Eren says, Levi smiles as he kisses Eren hard on the lips and smiles, 

'And I you my king...'

He purrs. The night the newly wed couple did not relent, they fucked in the bath, they fucked against the wall, the fucked on the kitchen counter, they fucked on the balcony, they fucked everywhere determined to spend as much time together as possible. They were currently on the living room floor wrapped in fur in front of the fire, Eren insisted they fuck here and Levi had agreed. He wasnt sure when he feel asleep but he had, he groans in his sleep as he feels Eren moving beside him, he opens his hands when Erens hand massages his waist. 

'Eren...You okay?'

He asks softly as he turns around thinking Eren was horny again and wanted to fuck, not that Levi would deny him that, 

'Eren?'

He says again the fire of the fire place burned brightly. He sat up, Eren's hair looked longer, 

'My king...Are you horny again? Mmmm...You want me to ride that big fat co-'

Levi stopped speaking as his heart raced as Eren turned to look at him, his eyes glowed green, his face slightly deformed, a low growl left his lips. This wasnt his Eren. The curse had not been broken...

'E-Eren...'


	12. To Worship A God: Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad language. SEX!!! Gore in this chapter.
> 
> P.S: How does future Eren titan x Levi sex sound? Let me know if you'd like that lol!

Just a few hours ago the room Levi and his husband were in was filled with sexual tension and a lot of breathless moans, now the air was thick with tension, Levi could feel his heart racing in his chest intensely. He stared at the creature in front of him, he'd seen titans before and they were severely disfigured and looked like something from the pits of hell, however, Erens titan wasn't no where near as scary looking as those other titans. A growl left Erens mouth snapping Levi back to reality, 

'Eren...Eren its me Levi....I...I'm your w-wife...'

He says softly looking at Eren with fearful eyes, the titan growled in response and stood up he was far bigger than Levi had imagined. He didnt know what to do, should he scream for help? Should he try and talk to Eren? His eyes widened as he saw Eren growl and darts forward to grab Levi, Levi was barely able to dodge him in time as he hit the floor hard groaning, his eyes widened as Eren pounced again and he barely rolled out of the way. 

'Eren please! Its me!'

He cries as he rolls out of the way Erens titan being sent straight into a small table near by. Levi scrambled to his feet his heart pounding rapidly he tried to put as much distance as he could between himself and Eren. On one hand he wanted the guards outside to run in and help but on the other he was afraid Eren would hurt them. Levi bit his tongue Zeke and even Carla had warned him that Eren was unreachable in his titan form, however Levi was determined to help the man he loved. Eren titan growled as it staggered to its feet a little taken back by the sudden collision, Levi knew he couldnt get to the door so he needed to barricade himself inside their room. Before he could think he was running his feet pounding against the stairs, he could feel Eren was close behind him blood lust clear in his eyes. He screamed as Erens hand gripped his leg tugging him and sending him crashing into the stair below him. He was at the top of the stairs and the wind was momentarily knocked out of him,

Fight...Fight. 

He told himself as he turned kicking Eren in the face Mikasa and his friends had taught him a few self defense tricks but they were meant to be used on humans not titans. Despite that Levi kicks was enough to shock Eren and make him let go, Levi scrambled to his feet and darted to their bedroom his ankle hurt and his ribs were sore but he knew that Eren would be heart broken if he'd accidentally killed him. Levi tried to slam the door closed but Eren was fast and he charged against the door sending Levi flying to the ground. The titan watched as Levi hit the ground and he let out a scream of pain as he hit the floor, why did that make him feel uncomfortable, the raven looked at the titan with tears in his eyes, 

'Please Eren...My king...Your scaring me...' 

He says looking at him gently he flinched as the titan walked forward. 

'Eren...Please...I love you...Y-Your not a monster...'

He says softly, the titan growled lightly why was it listening to him...Why did this voice sound so familiar to him...

'Eren...'

Levi says as he got to his feet touching Erens face softly, 

'Its me...Your wife...Your queen.'

He says, the titan relaxed a little that voice was so warm...

Wife...

Levi smiles at him as he gently caresses his jaw and says, 

'My beautiful husband...'

He says in that soft voice, Erens face seemed conflicted like he was trying to stop himself from eating Levi. He growled as he raised his hand to grab Levi harshly but he stopped as he seen the fear in a Levis eyes.

'Le-Vi...'

Levis eyes widened as he looked up at Eren. Did he just...Before Levi could think he was lifted up and laid down on the bed. Levis eyes widened. 

'E-Eren what..what are you.'

Levi looked at him grabbing his hands that blood lust was still in his eyes but through that Levi could see his Eren. He knew his husband was still in there trying to fight his inner demon. 

'Eren...Im here...Your okay...'

He says, 

'I love you Eren...'

He whispers. He waited for Erens reaction half thinking he would rip his face off and devour him but he hadn't expected Eren to start pulling at his shirt. Levi didnt know what to do at first but when he felt Eren's hands trailing lower he opened his mouth to speak. Titans didnt have sexual desires at least not that anyone had ever recorded in the history of man kind, Levi was shocked beyond belief that his husband who had just before hand tried to eat him was now trying to mate him. 

'Eren wa-'

As Levi spoke the first wave of guards entered their room weapons drawn. Levis head wiped to the side his eyes wide, his heart racing, 

'Your highness! Get away from him!'

A guard yelled as they came storming into the room. Eren growled as be violently grabbed Levi tugging him close accidentally pulling too hard on his arm. Levi let out a cry at the intense pain as be was violently pulled against Eren who was growling angrily.

'No! Stop! He wont hurt me!'

Levi cried, however the throbbing in his arm wouldn't go away. He felt tears of pain in his eyes as Erens titan like grip refused to let go off him.

'Your highness! Let go of the queen!'

One of them yelled causing Eren to growl angrier. Levi let out a cry as Eren violently thrashed around growling loudly as he attacked the guards. 

'Eren no!'

Levi cries as he goes to stop him but it was too late he'd already attacked the guard. Levi watches in horror as Eren sank his teeth into the guards arm taring his flesh. The guard let out a cry, 

'Your highness run!'

He yells, Levis hands were shaking. The blood from the mans arms seeped out painting the marble floor. He stood up and felt a guard grabbing his arm. 

'No! Dont touch me...Eren might think your try-'

A deadly roar echoed through the room as Eren turned his anger to the new guard. Levi screamed as the man was tore off him and sent flying into the wall. Levi grabbed Erens thick arms and looked at him tearfully. 

'EREN STOP! YOUR HURTING THEM!' 

He says the titan roared angrily as he pushed Levi out of the way snapping their spears in half. Levi groaned as he hit the floor his back throbbing in pain, he looked up and he saw the jeweled handle of his sword. He looked up seeing Eren taring at the guards, he bite his lip as he unsheathed his sword and stood his body shaking as he held it. He had to do this right, his friends had told him of how to kill a titan and how to immobilize them. No one had dared to do this to Eren, he wasnt like the other titans if he was off by an inch Eren could die. 

'Forgive me...'

He says tears in his eyes as he gripped the handle of his sword and darts forward and drives the sword just off center of Erens neck. He felt Erens body go ridged and he felt the tears spill as Eren growled in discomfort and collapses to his knees. He looked up gazing in the mirror his and Eren's eyes meeting. 

'I-Im sorry...' 

He says. 

'LEVI! EREN!'

The voice of Zeke cried as he entered the home. Levi could hear murmurs from the guards he looked around his vision blurry. 

'Eren...' 

He whispers as he falls to his knees the voices growing faded as he collapsed beside his husband his vision blurring as he feel into a dreamless slumber. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren never knew having sex would feel this good. The way Levi's ass clenched as he thrusted his thick cock inside him was a euphoric feeling that didnt seem to end. They had been having sex all night and God was Levi eager for it. 

'Harder...Faster...'

He all but begged and that was enough to spur Eren on and continue to ravish his queen. 

'Let me see your face my queen.'

He begged. 

'No...No...Not yet my king...'

Levi cried, his voice breaking from his prostate being so over used and rubbed against. Eren groaned as he goes harder fucking Levi into the mattress of their bed. He could have sworn they had been in the living room but he'd been fucking Levi so much god knows he'd already had him elsewhere. 

'Please my queen...Fuck...Let me see your beautiful face.'

He says as he grips Levi shoulder pulling him up so as he was riding him slightly his back flush against his sweat soaked chest. He groans as he begin biting and sucking at Levi pale neck his hand moving up to lightly begin choking him. Levi let out a gasp, 

'Harder my king...Tighter...' 

He begged and God was Eren a sucker for that begging. He tightens his grip on his neck and smirks as he feels Levi's heartbeat race excitedly. 

'Please Eren...My king...Your scaring me...' 

Erens eyes widened as he hears that voice. It sounded so distance, it was Levis voice but Levi hear moaning his name. 

'Levi...Do you want me to stop?'

He asks. Levi shakes his head. 

'No...'

Eren groans as he contiues to thrust. 

'Show me your face Levi.'

He says but Levi didnt respond. He frowned, 

'Levi?'

He says as he stops thrusting. Levi continues to move trying desperately to take him deeper. 

'Eren...Please...I love you...Y-Your not a monster...'

Eren growled as he pulled out of Levi and pinned him to the bed. Levi covered his face, Eren frowned. 

'Why wont you show me your face.'

He says. A dark chuckle left his wifes lips as he looked at him. 

'Your hurting me Eren...You'll always hurt me.'

The voice says although Levi's lips did not move. Eren watched in disbelief as he felt something behind him he whipped his head around and say nothing. He turned back around and began to scream when he saw Levi's mauled body. His throat had been torn to shreds, the bed sheets stained with blood Erens heart stopped. 

'Levi no! No! Oh God! Someone help me!'

He yells as he gazed at his dead wife. 

'You cant save me Eren...You can never save me.' 

A voice says Eren whips his head around but the room was dark he turns back around to see Levis body gone. 

'Levi!'

He yells as he reaches forward and then sees it the blood stained on his hands. He jumps up running to the mirror and screamed, he was in his titan form. His teethe stained red, his hands too, he began to cry. 

'N-No...I-I would never...I love Levi!' 

He yells as he stares in horror at himself. 

'Why Eren...Why did you hurt me...' 

The voice whispers Eren gazes in the mirror. 

'Why did you kill me...I thought you loved me Eren.'

The voice says, Eren begins to cry. 

'I love you Levi! I-I would never...I-I didnt do this...I-'

'My blood is on your hands..You killed me Eren...You told me I would break your curse...Why did you hurt me...' 

The voice says Eren growls his eyes blazed angrily as he let out a deafening yell and punched the mirror watching as it cracked. He screamed angrily as he felt tears in his eyes, he began crying as he felt his heart shatter. 

'Levi...Levi...Levi I'm so sorry...'

He sobs. 

Forgive me...

The voice says Eren looks up he could see Levi in the mirror. He was wielding a sword. 

'Le-'

His eyes wideded as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder he tried to scream but nothing would leave his mouth. 

I'm sorry...

The voice says as Eren collapses to the ground he groaned as he tried to stay awake but all he could feel was himself slipping into darkness. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi stared at the fire as he sat on the sofa in the living room of the castle. Carla had wrapped him in a blanket and Marco had just finished his healing treatment on him and now he was sat a cup of tea in his hand as he reminisced on what had happened. His newly wed husband had not only tired to eat him, but had tried to mate him and had attacked over a dozen trained guards in seconds. Levi wasnt an expert on marriage but he doubted this was how a newly wed couple was suppose to spend there first night together...

'Levi...Are you okay?'

Kuchel asked as she set some soup down beside. Carla sat down beside them she couldnt believe her son had turned into a titan and almost killed his bride. The curse should have been broken...

'Wheres Eren?'

He asks as he turns to look at them sadly. Kuchel looks at him sadly and looks at Carla,

'Hes chained up in the basement my dear...Dont worry hes alive.'

She says softly, Levi looks at her, 

'I need to see him.'

He says as he goes to stand but Kuchel stops him, 

'Levi...I'm sorry but its too dangerous right now. Eren could hurt yo-'

'He wont hurt me.'

He says sternly. 

'If your guards had just listened to me and stayed back this wouldnt have happened. I got through to hi-'

Carla looks at him. 

'Sweetie...Weve been trying to get through to Eren in his titan form for years...Nothing has ever worked before.'

She says gently knowing Levi was stressed. 

'No you dont understand I got through to him...H-He was going to eat me but then...Then he changed...'

He says, Kuchel looks at him. 

'How so?'

'H-His eyes changed, he...He spoke to me.'

He says as he looks at them. 

'He called my name...'

Carla sighs, 

'Levi are you sure it wasnt the stress that making you think he spoke...Eren...Doesnt have the jaw structure to speak.'

Levi looked at her. 

'I know what I heard...It was him...He said my name...'

He says, 

'But...That wasnt everything...After that...H-He tried to have sex with me.'

Carla and Kuchel stared at him. 

'He...What?'

Levi looks at them. 

'He tried to have sex with me...'

Carla stares at him in disbelief. 

'T-Titans have never been recorded to engage in sexual activities...'

Levi looks at him. 

'Erens not like the other titans...He's not a flesh eating monster...He has needs...He has a heart...I know what happened tonight was scary...But I belief in him...' 

He says, 

'He didn't fail me I failed him...I was meant to break his curse...'

He says tears in his eyes. 

'Why didnt it work...An act of love was meant to break the curse...'

He says tears running down his face. 

'Am I-Am I not the one for hi-'

Kuchel stands up. 

'Levi...Don't even think about saying that! You are the one. I know you are...There has to be more to this curse...'

She says. Carla nods, 

'Kuchel is right Levi. Eren loves you...I know he'll always love you.' 

Levi looks at them and nods wiping his tears away he had to remain strong for his husband he just had to. He turns to them, 

'Please...Take me to my husband.'

He says, 

'Lev-'

'Its my wedding night. I want to spend my wedding night with the man I love.' 

He says smiling softly as he does so. Carla sighs softly and nods, 

'You will truly be a great queen Levi...'

Carla says smiling. 

'Let us go see Eren.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The curse isnt broken...'

Eren says softly as he was chained to the wall. He had reverted back to his human form a while ago and was gazing at the floor. His brother and father standing meters away. Zeke looks at him sadly, 

'Sadly it seems it hasnt brother.'

He says gently, 

'I nearly killed Levi.'

He says softly. 

'You nearly killed over a dozen trained guards.'

Grisha says sternly, Zeke frowns and sighs, 

'Dad...He feels bad enough as it is...Its not his fault...We all thought that this would work.'

Eren stayed quiet, he'd hurt so many innocent people. Twelve families whose lifes would change forever. 

'Where's Levi?'

'Hes safe.'

Grisha says sternly as he glares at his son. He knew this wasnt Erens fault he was more angry at his own ignorance towards the situation. They should have thought of this outcome...The potentiality of this not working. 

'His with mother and Kuchel.'

Zeke says, 

'I just thought we were having sex...I didn't feel any pain turning...'

He says, 

'What do you mean?'

Zeke asks, 

'Its like I closed my eyes and I just...Changed...' 

He says, 

'It was like I was dreaming...It was Levi and I...We were making love...But he wouldnt show me his face...' 

He says, 

'Then I kept hearing this voice...A voice that was telling me I was hurting them...Then...Before I knew it Levi was dead...My dream became a nightmare in an instant...I killed him...I devoured him...'

He says, 

'But then...In the mirror...I saw Levi stab me...It was...It was like he was there with me...But...I must have been in my titan state of mind...' 

He says, 

'Thats never happened before...Everytime I've turned I've seen nothing but darkness...'

He says. Zeke looks at him, 

'W-What if you and Levi being intimate did something...It didn't break the curse but...Levi got through to you somehow...The guards said they found you just staring at Levi and Levi was talking to you...You didnt react again until the guards entered in a threatening manner...' 

He says, Eren stares at him. Grisha looks at his eldest son. 

'Whats your point Zeke?'

'My point is...You only reacted to protect Levi. Think about it...The guards entered with spears, Levi probably panicked because he knew you would react...You didn't know you were the threat so you probably saw the guards as a threat to Levi and in some crazy twisted way were trying to protect him.' 

Eren stares at him. 

'I...Protected him...'

He says softly, 

'Even if your right Zeke he still attacked twelve innocent people...'

Grisha points out. Eren nods, 

'Fathers right...I still could have killed someone.'

'Your right you could have...But don't you understand...This is a potential game changer against the titans...If Eren learns to control this power...He could help us defeat them.' 

He says, Erens heart raced, could he truly learn to control this power. Could he truly learn to defeat his enemies and wipe out the titans once and for all...He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard a commotion outside. The door tot he basement opened and two guards entered and walked over to Eren and began uncuffing him. 

'What is the meaning of this?'

Grisha says sternly. The guards turn to him. 

'W-We have been given or-'

'I did not order you to uncuff my son.'

Grisha snaps sternly. 

'Thats because you didnt dear...I did.'

Carla says softly as she enters the basement. Levi came from behind her and his eyes feel on Eren. 

'Eren...'

He says as he rushes over and hugs him tightly. Eren felt his heart raced as he hugs him back tightly. 

'Levi...' 

He whispers. Levi kisses him lovingly ignoring the gazes of everyone around them. Eren gazed into his eyes. 

'Im so sor-'

'Eren dont apologise.'

Levi says as he helps Eren to his feet and guides him towards the exit. Grisha frowns, 

'What are you doing?'

Levi turns around and looks at him a frown on his face. 

'I'm taking my husband back to our honeymoon home to spend the rest of it with him.'

He says. Grisha walks forward to stop him but Carla places her hand on her husbands chest stopping him. She shook her head warning him not to stop them. Kuchel smiles nodding to the newly wed couple and motioning for them to run along. Levi guided Eren to their carriage and headed straight to their home. Eren looked at him, 

'Levi...I should be locked up I'm a mon-'

Levi kissed him hard on the lips straddling his lap and frowning. 

'Eren...We have been married less than twenty four hours...In that time you turned into a titan, attacked me, tried to fuck me in said titan form, proceed to attack a dozen guards, was stabbed by your wife, locked up in a dirty basement and our now currently heading back to continue our honeymoon because right now all I want is to be with my husband and have my ass filled with his cum.' 

Levi says, Eren stared at him in disbelief. 

'Look, what happened tonight was scary, but I'm alive...Your alive.'

He says, 

'I know that wasnt you who hurt me...So you dont need to apologies.' 

He says softly, he gazed into Erens eyes and sighs softly, 

'If you want to make it up to me...'

Levi says as the carriage stops and Levi gets up and out of it. 

'Then ravish me.'

He purrs. Eren takes a deep breathe as he stands and quickly follows Levi into the house. 

'Goddam you...Why do you have to be so fucking sexy.' 

He mumbles as he picks Levi up and carries him to their room. Thankfully the servants had cleaned the house their was no sign of blood or broken glass. There was no signs of a struggle or any sign that Eren had turned into a blood thirsty beast. However Levi felt bad as he felt his clothes being torn from his figure and thrown across the room because by tomorrow all the servants work would have been for nothing.


	13. To Worship A God: Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kenny the victim or the villain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir in this story is not a child! I repeat not a child! When I began conceptualizing this story I thought Ymir would be a lot older! Im saying this now because there is scene some people might take offence too that involves Ymir. So once again she is an ADULT NOT A CHILD!
> 
> Slight gore and death of animals. 
> 
> ALSO I would very much appreciate it if any of you would make a twitch and support my friend irish_potato777. She is knew to streaming and any type of support will help her. She has been sadly let down by many followers who wont help her. I would appreciate it if any of you would go and support her!

The soft creaking off the bed echoed through the room as the newly wed couple enjoyed their last night alone. From tomorrow morning they would no longer be able to spend the whole day in each others arms. 

'God I love you.'

Eren all but gasped out as he pumps his cock inside his wife. Levis ass felt so good and God it was still as tight as ever.

'I love you too!'

Levi cries as he kisses Eren hard, their bodies drenched in sweat as they made love. 

'Oh God...I'm so close...'

Levi whispered. 

'Me too baby...Fuck.'

He says as he grunts his thrusts growing becoming more fast and needy. He was going to cum inside him...

'Shit Levi!'

'Eren!'

He cries as they cum. Erens hips becoming sloppy as he rode out his orgasm, Levi pants collapsing against the bed sheets as Eren filled his asshole with his cum. Sex just seemed to get better every time they did it. They were getting use to each others rhythms, each others kinks and desires. Their love was constantly blooming and if the marks on their bodies didn't show their undying affection for one another their words certainly did. Each 'I love you' was from the heart and each kiss was filled with undying passion. 

'Your mine forever.'

Eren would whisper in Levis ear. Perhaps it was partially from his anxiety that his monstrous side would eventually drive Levi away...Maybe it was from a more selfish desire that literally clawed to Levi not wanting to give him away...Or maybe it was a combination of both...The fear of losing Levi but also the determination that only death would take Levi from him. 

'Yours.'

Eren would always be more relaxed after Levi whispered that word back. It always assured him that this feeling he felt was mutual. Eren smiles as he lays beside his wife and smiles as he feels Levi tracing the scar on his shoulder. 

'I did that to you...'

Levi whispered as he traced the nasty scar. Eren gently caressed Levis face, Levis finger tips made his scar tingle slightly, 

'I love it.'

He whispered kissing his wife on the lips tenderly. He truly did. It wasnt so big that it would direct attention but it wasnt so small that you had to be close to spot it. 

'If you hadnt off given me it...I probably would have killed someone...I wear it with pride that my beautiful wife...Was able to tame the beast inside.'

He says smiling, Levi blushed softly. 

'I can't believe your romanticizing the fact that I stabbed you.' 

'I can't believe that you'd think I wouldn't.'

He teased kissing his lips tenderly. Levi chuckles as he rests his head on Erens chest. 

'This is the first time we've talked about the incident since it happened.'

Levi says softly. Eren nods gently as he gazes up at the canopy of the bed. He was right...Perhaps they had postponed talking about it in order to try and convince themselves that it had never happened. Eren knew that deep down in their hearts they had both been devastated by the fact the curse remained unbroken. He couldn't understand why it hadn't worked...Marriage and giving each other their virginity was one of the most truest acts of love...What else could they possibly do to show they loved one another. 

'I've been trying not to think of it...'

Eren says honestly as he holds Levis hand.

'Honestly I want so badly for what happened to be a horrible nightmare...'

He says. 

'I dont want to believe I hurt you...That I have the potential to hurt you...'

He says gently. Levi looks at him sadly. 

'Y-You didnt hu-'

'Levi...Please dont...The bruises on your arm may have faded but I've seen them...'

He says gently, 

'I highly doubt they were caused by me being gentle princess.'

Levi looks at him he didnt really know what to say to him...The truth was Eren had hurt him and for a short amount of time Levi had been afraid of his husband...However in his heart he knew Eren loved him and that the real Eren would never hurt him. 

'Did...Did I scare you?'

It was a stupid question to ask really of course he had scared him. He just needed to hear Levi say it. 

'I-I...'

Levi took a deep breathe.

'Yes...'

He says, Erens face told Levi all he needed to know...He felt guilty. 

'However...Only for a short while...I saw pain in your eyes Eren...I could see you were hurting just as much as me...' 

Eren looked at him. He hadn't told Levi about what had happened that night. The endless nightmare he was in...How in his titan state he'd killed Levi and had felt so much heartbreak and despair as he realized he was the one who'd killed him. It was quiet for a while neither of them speaking, the only sound was the wind echoing from outside their open window. 

'While I was in my titan state...'

He begins, 

'I-I thought I killed you...'

He whispers to Levi softly who lay beside him quietly. Eren felt tears in his eyes as images of Levi's death flashed before his eyes. Losing Levi would break his heart. 

'Your blood...It was all over my hands...'

He says as he feels a tear trickling down his cheek. He sniffled softly and groaned inwardly damn him for crying, he had to be strong for his wife. He tried to wipe away his tears quickly before Levi could see them, however before he could Levis hands raised up to turn his face towards him. Those piercing silver eyes staring into his bright green ones, 

'Eren...Im here.'

He says as he takes Erens hand placing it on his chest. 

'See...I'm alive...All because you saved me from deaths door...'

He says. 

'If it wasnt for you being alive I'd have been married off to a young lady that I didnt love.'

He says honestly as he kisses Erens cheek. 

'I love you Eren...This curse does not define you. Titan or God or even a mortal...I'd love you no matter what.'

He whispers. Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi hard and sighs softly, 

'How did I get so lucky?'

He whispers softly. Levi gave him a loving smile and pulled Eren close to capture his lips. 

'I guess we were just born to be together.' 

Eren chuckles and nods in agreement. 

'I think your right my queen.'

He says as he kisses him again. The soft light of the moon began to fade and the first rays of sunrise began to bleed through the sky. Eren smirks softly, 

'You know...It's quit early in the morning...Why dont we have a few more rounds before breakfast is served?'

He purrs as he begins kissing down Levi's beautiful body spreading his pale thighs, levi smiles lovingly. 

'I wouldn't have it any other way...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you asked a group of people to describe their version of hell, you would get different versions with some similarities. Some believe hell to be an endless pit of fire very souls burn for eternity, other believe in nine different circles of hell each one worse than the last, some believe in a red horned man that rules hell with an iron fist. However, not in this hell. The underworld was damp and dark, any plants that grew were sick and black. It was freezing in the underworld the only sign of fire was within the dark castle that brewed deep beneath the earths core. Dead souls wandered the deadly waste land weeping for their families, weeping for forgiveness however their voices echoed in their endless tombs. Most of the poor wondering souls spent their days in fear as the place was guarded by the God of Death a vicious tyrant who'd spent centuries trapped in this endless wasteland deprived of his need for blood lust. He'd only ever been able to wonder the earth but the longer he stayed the more weaker he became. 

'Your still as tight as ever' dear.'

The voice of the tyrant says as he pushed his cock inside the blonde bellow him. She scoffed below him, 

'Your holding back...Getting too old are we.'

She says in a snarky tone. The man growled, 

'Watch it Ymir or else I'll rip that tongue from yer mouth.'

He snaps as he continued his assault on her figure. He knew she could take it. This sex wasnt about such a pitiful thing like love, no this was about power and dominance.

'Easy Kenny, your threatening a queen.'

She snaps sternly. Kenny smirked he liked that fire, it was exactly why he'd saved her from deaths door. 

'My apologies your highness.' 

He says sarcastically as he continued to thrust. It wasn't long before they finished their activities and both of them began to get dressed. The silk nightgown Ymir pulled on really left nothing to the imagination but she didnt care not that Kenny was complaining to be fair. 

'You seemed stressed.'

She says as she took a sip off wine that was sitting on a near by table. She turned to Kenny who rolled his eyes softly. 

'Stressed? I ain't stressed.'

He says sternly. Ymir smirks, 

'You sure? Sex normally, de-stresses you...But you seem like you've got a stick up your ass.'

Kenny growls his tone almost a warning to Ymir. 

'Whats got you acting so weird? It's been nearly two weeks since your nephew got away and all you've been doing is watching him.'

She says her eyes dark, 

'So?'

Kenny says sternly. 

'So...Is there a reason why you haven't tried to attack the bastard?'

She asks. Kenny looked at her sharply, he may have a sexually relationship with her but she was still a blood thirsty monster who was hellbent on destroying all Gods. Kenny didn't trust her for a second, however he held her life in his hands and only he could keep her alive. Yet again he didn't want her on his bad side, she had the titans at her command and only she could control those fearless creatures. 

'Maybe I'm just lettin' 'im enjoy a piece of happiness before I take it all away.'

He says smirking at Ymir as he pops a rotten grape into his mouth it tasted disgusting, every piece of food her touched died at his hands. The once bright green fruit was now black and withered, 

'Mmmm...You sure thats the reason?'

She challenges. Kenny looks at her as he sips his wine. 

'What other reason would I 'ave.'

He says smirking at her, she smirks as she stands up and looks at him leaning forward her breasts slightly on display. 

'Mmmm...Then tell me why you didnt cut that brats throat whilst you were in the church?'

Kennys hand stiffened. How did she know...

'Or when he watched as his friends were executed before the townsfolk? Or...'

She says as she circles him and leaned in close. 

'Why didn't you kill him on his fifth birthday when you first found him?'

She says smirking. Kennys hand tightened around the cup, she was pushing him, 

'Whats wrong Kenny? Couldn't bring yourself to murder a child?'

'Shut up...'

He says softly his hands tightening on the glass cup small cracks beginning to form. 

'Or...Maybe its not because he was a child...Maybe it's because you didnt want to break your whore of a sisters heart.'

She snarls. Kenny growls the cup shattering in his hand. He turns grabbing her by her neck and slamming her against the table. 

'SHUT UP!'

He yells as she slams his fist against the table. The sound of the slam echoed through the empty halls of the dark castle. Kenny looked down his breathing heavy as he tried to control his anger. He needed her alive. He wasn't as strong as he once was. 

'You men are all the same...'

She says as she pushes Kenny's hand off her and sits up.

'Your sister banished you to hell. She punished you for her wrong doings.'

She snaps, 

'If she hadn't off created those God forsaken humans you would still be the powerful God you once were.'

She says, Kenny glares at her. 

'That nephew of yours grows stronger every day. If you do not kill him first he will kill you.'

She says sternly.

'We've been planning the destruction of the Gods for centuries Kenny. I wont have you ruin it.'

She snaps, 

'Tell me now God of Death...Can you kill him?' 

Kenny stands up and glares at her. 

'It's not matter if I can...I will kill that vermin.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25th 0832 

The snow had settled in a thick blanket outside, snow wasn't rare within the walls however this was the first year Levi could enjoy the snow and actually understand what it was. He watched in wonder as the snow cascaded down from the sky and landed on the ground below. Levis eyes were bright and wild as he felt the first snowflake touch his tiny nose he gasps in shock it was cold and melted so quickly. He stepped forward his tiny feet sinking into the snow, it was freezing cold.

'Snow...'

He says softly as he watches the small flakes fall to the floor below...He giggles as he reaches out his feet slightly numb from standing on the frozen snow below. He watches as the snow flakes melt in his hands. He smiles as he watches the snow fall for a few more minutes before he heard his mother gasp, 

'Levi! Come inside at once! Oh my poor angel you'll catch your death out there!'

Elizabeth says as she grabs a small blanket and picks her son up from the snow and rushes him inside. 

'Ed! Oh Ed are poor baby was outside in that freezing cold! Look his little feet are freezing!'

She says. Ed sighs softly, 

'You fuss too much Liz.'

He says as he places the water over the fire and watches as it boils. 

'Fuss? Our poor baby could catch a cold! Or even the plague!'

Ed rolls his eyes. 

'Elizabeth...You know that plague nonsense is all just a rumor. Whats next another famine?'

He says as he lifts the water off the fire and brings it over so Levi could soak his cold feet in the water. Elizabeth nods softly, 

'I suppose your right...I'm sorry...I just can't help but worry about my little baby.' 

Ed nods, 

'I know love but he's a man. He can handle a little cold.'

Levi listened to his parents but he just wanted to play in the snow. 

'Mama...Papa...Can I play outside?'

He says, Elizabeth began to fuss forbidding he play outside in the cold however his 'father' had convinced her that he needed to explore. 

'I mean...It wouldn't hurt to let the boy play outside for an hour dear. Whilst he's outside we can have some...Alone time.'

He suggests. Elizabeth's cheeks turned a light pink and she lightly smacked his arm and bit her lip. 

'W-Well...I suppose an hour wouldn't hurt...But you have to wrap up and wear your hat, gloves and scarf!' 

Levi nodded as his mother grabbed his warm clothes and dressed him quickly, the coat he wore was a little to big on him as was the hat, it would slip down a little covering his eye. 

'Oh doesn't he look adorable.' 

She would say as he stood there swamped by the heavy wool fabric. Levis cute little silver eyes stared at his parents and occasionally darted tot he door eagerly wanting to go out in the snow. Ed chuckles a she sees Elizabeth fusing over his hat he takes her hand, 

'Liz...The kids dying to go out let him go.' 

Elizabeth nods and smiles kissing Levi cheek. 

'Don't wonder to far now my dear.'

She says smiling as she opens the door and watches as her son nods and quickly rushes out into the snow to play. 

'Now dear...Why dont we head upstairs and have that alone time?'

He purrs, Elizabeth blushes. 

'I-I yes...but will he be o-'

'My dear you worry to much. He's safe. Were the only ones who live out here and he'll be right outside. Poor things probably too terrified to venture far from the house.' 

Ed says trying to reassure her. It took a few minutes but thankfully she listened to him and before long they were in the throws of having sex whilst there son played unattended outside in the snow. Levi walked around int he snow enjoying it more than he'd thought he would, he didn't like cold things that was a fact but the snow...It was just a magnificent and beautiful phenomenon that fascinated him greatly. He wondered were the snow came from, why was it so cold, why was it white, why did it only happen near his birthday.

'Red...'

He says as he sees tiny red droplets in the snow leading into the forest, he knew better than to follow an unknown trail into the dark forest but what if something to someone was hurt. He glanced back at his house, he could go get his mummy and daddy but daddy had told him he wanted alone time with mummy. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the forest and followed the tiny specks of blood, before long he came across the source of the droplets a baby bunny. He looked at it, it was alive but weak, ti had been attacked by something much larger and with big teeth. 

'Poor bunny.'

He says sadly, pulling off his scarf he wrapped the bunny in the soft scarf hoping that would keep her warm. 

'Wheres your mama and papa?'

He says as he hugs the little bunny. 

'Did your mama and papa want to be alone too?'

He says as he turns to walk away petting the bunnies head, a dark growl echoed behind him and Levi gulped as he turned to come face to face with eyes of the beast. It was a dog a very malnourished and angry looking dog. Levi had seen only before whilst at the markets with his mother a dog forced to the brink of starvation and relying on its feral instincts to live, it had attacked a local stall owner and Levi had watched as they had 'put the demon down'. He had felt sad for the doggy who'd probably never had a home and was left to die but others, this dog in front of Levi was probably no exception. It was starving and Levi was holding his dinner. If he gave the dog the bunny he might survive but...He didn't want the bunny to die. 

'G-Good doggie...'

He says nervously as he holds the bunny to his chest. The dog growls as it stalks towards Levi, Levi took a step back slowly hoping he could slip away. 

'Y-You can't have the bunny...I-Its only a baby...'

He says, 

'N-Now go away.'

He says sternly hoping his manly voice would send the dog running. However he was wrong the dog growled snappily its jaws viciously at him causing him to scream in fear and turn to run, he felt tears in eyes as he ran through the snow his breathing heavy as he ran desperately calling for his parents to help him. He could hear the dog behind him growling as it caught up to him, he briefly looked back seeing the beast close by he screamed as his foot caught on an exposed tree root and he tumbled to the ground he cried out as held the bunny tightly thankfully he'd landed on his side. However he could see he'd scraped his knee and that he was bleeding. He felt tears rush down his face as he seen the dog snap at him he screamed kicking it had in the jaw making the dog whimper. He staggered to his feet grabbing twig and swatting at the dog. 

'GO AWAY!'

He yells his breathing heavily as he holds the bunny close and screamed wanting his mama to hug him and make him hot coco. The dog growled and snapped its jaws as it darted forward to attack Levi. Levi squeezed his eyes shut hoping the bunny would escape. 

Thump. 

Levi squeaked as he heard the loud thump and heard whimpers from the dog. Protruding from its neck was a blade. 

'You got a death wish er somthin'?

A voice says, Levi looks up seeing a man, a long brown trench coat and hat covering his face. He was leaning against the tree smoke coming from mouth. He looked up a cigarette between his lips, 

'Ye soundly gone mute.'

He says, 

'N-No sir...'

Levi says as he hugs the bunny close. 

'Watch'ca doin' out here all alone. Ain't yer ma worried but ye?'

He says, 

'I-It's my birthday and...Papa wanted some alone time with mama.'

He says, the man nods, 

'Yer birthday aye? I know someone whose birthday it is today.'

He says, 

'He'd be about yer age.'

He says, 

'Is he your son?'

Levi asks, 

'Na...Not my son...Me nephew.'

He says as he blows out the smoke. 

'Watch'ca got hidin' in yer scarf.'

He says as he walks over pulling the knife from the dogs neck. 

'Bunny.'

He says as he pulls back the scarf and shows the man the little white bunny. The man frowns, 

'That's what you were fighin' that dog for? A dead bunny?'

Levi looked at him, 

'B-Bunny gone?'

He says tears in his eyes, the man grunts softly, darn kid. 

'D-Did I say dead? I meant sleepin'.'

He says, 

'Oh...'

Levi says as he hugs the bunny softly. 

'What are you doing here mister?'

'Lookin' for my nephew.'

He says, 

'Is he lost?'

The man nods, 

'Aye...Somethin' like that.'

Levi looks at him, he looked just like Kuchel. 

'Oh...Thats sad...'

'LEVI! LEVI ITS DINNER TIME!'

A voice calls it was his mama, he turns to the man. 

'I gotta go now...' 

The man nods, 

'Hey kid...Why don't I take the bunny...I'll get him to the vet.'

Levi looks at him, 

'You'll make sure he gets better?'

He says, Kenny nods, 

'Aye...'

He says. Levi nods as he hands the bunny over to the man smiling. 

'Thanks for saving me mister!'

He says, 

'Yer scarf.'

The man says as he begins to unwrap the bunny. Levi shakes his head. 

'Keep it...It'll keep the bunny warm.' 

He says smiling, he heard his mothers voice again, 

'I gotta go Mister! Merry Christmas! Oh...I hope you find your nephew! I'm sure he misses you!'

He says, the man stares at him. 

'Aye...Merry Christmas kid.' 

Levi smiles as he rushes off his leg sore from the fall, he decided not to tell his mama about the man or the dog, she already freaked out when she'd seen his cut leg. As they sat down for dinner the man watched from the forest as they ate . He leaned agaisn tthe tree the bunny in his hand, 

'So this is where she sent ya huh?'

He says. He watched for a while he felt strange, he'd been searching for this child for so long adn now that he'd found him...He couldn't kill him. 

'Hes a kid...Wouldn't be a worthy fight.'

Keep telling yourself that. You just can't do it. 

His inner voice said sternly. He gazed down at the rabbit and gave one last look at the cabin before turning and walking away...Kenny never understood why he hadn't killed his nephew when he'd had the chance, was he really waiting to make the kill more sweet? Or was it because he genuinely cared...He growled as he gazed around his dark room Ymir was gone and he was alone...Well almost. 

'I blame you.' 

He mumbles as he looks down at the bunny that hopped around at his feet. It's once bright white fur was now a dirty grey from being in the underworld for so long. 

'It's your fault Uri.'

He says to the rabbit picking her up and letting her bounce on the table that had been cleaned, he looks at her frowning, 

'No. You've had enough carrots.' 

He says however how could he say no to those eyes. 

'Fine but just one ya 'ear.'

He says giving the bunny a rotten carrot. He sighs petting its fur. He'd gone soft...

'Damn you Kuchel...This is all yer fault.'

He says as he stands and gazes out at the darkness. It was too alate to go back now, he had to much anger to not want revenge, his sister had betrayed him and he will make her pay. Even if it meant hurting his own flesh and blood. 

'Levi Ackerman will die...And he will die by my hand.'


	14. To Worship A God: Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence, slight gore and some deep shit my loves! Enjoy!

Pain seared through Levis side as he was kicked hard in the ribs, he made an unsettling sound and was sent flying across the training grounds. His arm hit the mat first most likely breaking his fall and preventing him from sustaining any serious injuries. He took a deep breathe trying to control his breathing and stop himself from feeling the searing pain. He grunted weakly as he tried to stand a voice echoing in his ear, 

'The enemy wont wait for you to regain your breathe.'

Levi squeaked barely rolling out of the way as a foot almost connected with his face. 

'Get up. If you want to survive you can't let the enemy keep you on the ground.'

The harsh yet emotionless tone say. Another kick and Levi yet again barely dodged it, he staggered to his feet taking deep breathes trying to ready himself, 

'I-I know...Annie...I-Im trying hard!'

Levi says as Annie went to attack again not giving him a moment to think. 

'Trying isnt good enough. You have to react faster.'

She says as she grabs Levi's shirt, her leg coming out to knock him on his ass. She pressed her foot to his neck and frowned, 

'I've just killed you again Levi.'

She says, Levi sighs softly, he wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't he was so frustrated with himself, he'd been practicing the moves and everything. Annie say the disappointment in his eyes and sighs gently, 

'Your getting better Levi but you have to think outside the box. Kenny is an evil tyrant who will not give you a chance to recover.' 

She says, 

'It may seem like I'm being harsh but I'm being realistic with you. The God of Death is a powerful man, if your mother had not stopped him years ago he would have wiped us out by now. He wont show you any mercy...'

Levi looks up at her and nods gently. She was right. Kenny was determined to kill him...He wasn't going to give him a second chance. 

'He will kill everyone you love Levi...Don't think your the only one whose lifes on the line.' 

Levi took a deep breathe and got up getting into a fighting stance. Kenny was not going to get near anyone he loved, he'd die before that happens. Annie looked at him, his whole aurora had just changed, this wasn't the same Levi she'd been training for weeks now, something was changing. 

'This time...Don't hold back.' 

After fighting Annie Levi had a short break before he headed to Zeke who was already showing of his swordsmanship. This was Levi first lesson, he'd been required to learn some basic fighting before he was even allowed to learn how to use his blade. Eren had insisted on being present as Zeke had a tendency to go rough and he'd once almost poked Eren's eye out. 

'Levi! Freight not my dear! I shall go easy on such a delicate little flower!' 

He says as he shows of his sword, it was covered in many jewels and it glowed as Zeke held it. As the God of War Zeke had lots of weapons however this sword was his favourite, for some reason he called it "The Beast" and always bragged about how it had cut the heads off hundreds of titans. Eren often joked he only bragged about having a big sword to compensate for having a small penis, Levi would always laugh but he'd never say it to Zeke, however he knew Eren would have no issue saying it. 

'Engard Levi!'

Zeke says, Levi gives him an unimpressed look and Zeke grumbles, 

'Your just like Eren...Alright then!'

He says as he swings his sword and Levi stumbles back a bit at the shear force of the swing. Eren frowns, 

'Stop showing of Zeke!'

Eren growls, Zeke rolls his eyes, 

'Look, I may have agreed to go easy on Levi but I can't act like I'm not a potential threat.'

He says, 

'Eren its fine...I have to learn...If I'm ever going to kill Kenny I have to learn how to fight.'

He says, Eren opened his mouth but stayed quiet he couldn't disagree with Levi because he was right. If Kenny somehow did attack Levi had to be prepared for a spontaneous attack. Levi raised his sword and listened as Zeke gave some basic instructions, as Levi was listening out of nowhere Zeke attacked, Levi's eyes widened as the sword was swung towards him, he lifted his sword to protect himself. Eren's eyes widened, 

'Zeke! Your meant to use the wooden swords!'

He yells, however Zeke ignored him. He smirks at Levi, 

'I think we all know thats not how Levi will learn, the God of Death wont be using a wooden sword.'

He says as he strikes again Levi steps away barely missing being cut, 

'Zeke stop! He's not ready for a real sword fight!' 

Eren yells as he watches Levi, Levi began to grow nervous as he tried to remember all the techniques Annie had taught him, he didn't know what to do and he was honestly scared as Zeke swung his sword each time he narrowly missed a potential blow. 

'Whats wrong Levi? To afraid to fight back?'

Zeke says as Levi dodges him, 

'Too weak to fight back!' 

Levis heart began to race, why was he thinking of Ed right now? Why was he thinking of the man who'd hurt him and taken his mother away? 

'You've always been weak.'

Zeke says as he swings again, Levis eyes widened as he feels the tip of the blade graze his cheek. Erens eyes widened as he went to run over but his arm was grabbed, 

'M-Mikasa let me go!'

He says sternly, Mikasa glares at him, 

'Don't.' 

She says sternly forcing him to sit down and watch, his eyes landed on Levi as Zeke kicked Levi hard in the leg knocking him to the ground. 

'How can you expect to defeat Kenny when you can't even defeat me? Huh? You just gonna let my brother do all the fighting? What you want him to give his life for you!'

Zeke says, Levi looks at him, 

'N-No...I-I...'

'You'll get my brother killed in battle! Your just a weak little mortal!' 

He yells as he kicks Levi hard, Levi feels his anger grow, he wasn't weak, he wasnt frail. 

'Kenny wont bother killing you...He'll probably kill Eren...Hell he'll probably torture him and force you to watch...'

'No I wont let him.'

Levi says as he looks up at Zeke, 

'Yes you will...Cause your weak, cause all you do is cry and beg for someone else to save you!'

'N-No...I-I...'

'HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED PROTECTING YOU! HOW MANY SUFFERED BECAUSE YOU WERE SO WEAK!'

Levis heart raced, 

'YOU THINK JUST CAUSE YOUR SPECIAL I SHOULD LAY DOWN MY LIFE AND LET EVERYONE I LOVE DIE!'

'N-No!'

Levi cries, his hand gripping the handle of his sword, Zeke growls as he raises his sword, Erens eyes widened, 

'ITS YOUR FAULT THAT MRS HANGE DIED! ITS YOUR FAULT ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE NEVER GOT TO SEE PARADISE! ITS YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER DIED!'

ZEKE YELLS, 

'AND NOW...YOUR GOING TO LEAD MY BROTHER TO HIS DEATH!'

'NO!'

Levi yells as he swings his sword, the two swords collided and the room shock, a thunderous sound echoed in the air as their swords clashed like two lighting bolts. Zeke was a little stunned by the shear power but he was also amazed, the shear strength behind that blow, 

'I wont let Eren die!'

Levi yells as he swings again their swords once again clashing and another thunderous sound echoed through the room. 

'No one will take him from me! No one!'

He yells as he swings again, Zeke blocked his attack and his eyes widened, 

'I wont let you anyone kill him!'

He yells, 

'LEVI STOP!'

Eren yells but it was too late Zeke's sword as thrown from his hand and before anyone could react Zekes face was painted red with blood as Levi's sword sliced through his flesh, Zeke watched his eyes widening as he seen the shear blood lust in Levi's glowing silver eyes. He stumbled back as Levi growled and swung at him again, 

'Wow! Wow Levi I yield! Levi!'

Zeke yells, Mikasa's eyes widened as she watched that power...Levi growled as he swung his sword again and Zeke barely dodged it, he'd pushed him too far...Levi raised his sword to project a fatal blow but before he could metal meet metal as Erens sword clashed with Levi's. 

'Levi stop! He yeilds!'

Eren yells, Levi stops as he hears Eren's voice and he relaxes his stance, he looks at his sword seeing Zeke's blood on the tip of the blade. 

'O-Oh God...W-What have I done...'

He says as he looks at Zeke who was holding his bleeding cheek, 

'I-Im sorry...I-I didn't...I didn't mean to...'

He says. Eren reached out to touch him but Levi stepped back letting the sword drop to the ground. He had tears in his eyes as he rushed off pushing past Mikasa to leave the training grounds, he didn't bother looking back he just keep running. His feet pounding against the stone walk as he rushed away from the training grounds, he could hear Eren calling him but he ignored it rushing towards the gardens. He opened the door the warm tropical air hitting his face. 

'H-Hange!'

He calls, tears in his eyes as he closes the door his voice echoing into the large gardens, he needed to speak with his friends...

'Hange's not here right now.'

A soft voice says, Levi turns and sniffles trying to compose himself, it was Armin. Armin smiles as he looks at Levi, 

'Need someone to talk to?' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours had passed since Levi and Armin had began to talk and Levi could really see why he was the God of wisdom. Armin listens to him as they sit on a large flower and sips some honey tea the fairies had made them, 

'I see...So Zeke pushed you and you snapped...'

Armin says looking at Levi, 

'I'm not surprised Zeke has a big mouth and he honestly doesn't know when to stop.'

Armin says, 

'It wasn't just what he was saying that hurt me...It was how I reacted with violence...I-I'm not the God of Violence am I?' 

Armin looks at him, 

'We Gods choose our titles based on our characteristics, you may be mortal but your still a God, your immortality and powers just haven't manifested yet.'

He says, 

'Being able to defeat the God of War in a sword fight shows how powerful you are...'

Armin says, 

'I think its harder for you because your powers are trying to manifest at once...So because your trying to manifest them all at once theres a power surge.'

He says, 

'Think of it like this...If a large group of people tried to fit through a small door at the same time they would all get stuck. There would be a build up in pressure and then suddenly...pop! Someone is pushed through the door with force and thats the surge of power you felt.'

He says, 

'However, if one person at a time goes through the door then theres no surge, theres just a steady stream of people walking out.'

He says, Levi nods, 

'So basically what your saying is that if I try and force my powers to manifest all at once I'll just get a surge a power that I can't control...'

Armin nods, 

'Exactly. The best way to learn how to control your powers is to learn them one at a time.'

He says, 

'Think about it...Was there ever a time where you naturally used your power...You might not have even noticed you'd used it...It could be the key to figuring out who you are.'

Armin says, Levi thinks. He listened to the sounds of the birds chirping, the leaves rustling in the wind, Armin watches him, 

'Think Levi...Something small...Something you've always naturally done...'

Levi listens and his ears twitch as he hears the sound of dragons, he turns his head seeing the ice breather with her baby, 

'Babies...'

He says, he turns to Armin who was watching him, 

'When Petra was helping me bath....I accidentally touched her and I..I just knew she was pregnant.' 

He says remembering how the electricity had flown through him, 

'I felt this little spark of electricity and...I just knew...'

He says, 

'A-And at the party...When I said you and Erwin had a high fertility rate...I just...I just knew when I seen you two together...'

He says he turns to Armin blsuhing, 

'A-And when I was a child...I always had a fascination with baby creatures...I-I once saved a bunny...'

Levi stops talking, 

'I-I know what God I am...'

He says as he stands up his heart pounding, Armin looks up at him, 

'I'm the God of Fertility.' 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke groans as Marco heals his wound, it was a nasty slash, Levi's sword had really done damage to his face. Carla watched as her son's skin was being healed, 

'Have you found Levi?'

Kuchel asks nervously as Eren walks into the room and shakes hsi ehad, 

'No...Dammit...Why did you have to push him shit face!'

Eren snaps to Zeke, Zeke looks at him, 

'Look I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed him...But we made progress...That power was ra-'

'That power could have taken your head off.' 

Carla snaps, 

'You foolishly put yourself and others in danger Zeke. We all want Levi to gain his powers but not at the expense of others lives.'

She says sternly, Zeke looks at her gently and nods, 

'Look...Everyday the titans grow stronger, my men are dying out there everyday because those titans are getting stronger.' 

Zeke says, 

'Kenny is drawing energy from them somehow and we still don't know how, if he was too attack tomorrow we'd all be doomed.'

Zeke says, 

'I know pushing Levi was a risk, but this is the first real progress we've seen since he and Eren got married.' 

He says, 

'We have to start taking risks to make progress otherwise Shinganshina is on its way to its destruction.'

Eren frowned looking at Zeke as he spoke, 

'If Levi doesn't awaken his powers Kenny will eat him alive and tare everyone of us to shreds.'

Eren growls, 

'He won't get near him! I wont let him.'

He snaps, Zeke growls and hisses as he feels pain in his face, 

'We all know the prophecy! We all know how this ends if Levi doesn't defeat him!'

Eren growls as he and Zeke glare at each other their angers were boiling, 

'Both of you calm down!'

Carla demands, 

'Fighting isn't going to solve this issue!'

She says, Eren glares at Zeke and then turns away from him, Marco continues working on Zeke's wound, there was tension in the air, everyone was frustrated beyond belief. It was fear, the fear of losing each other to Kenny and his army of blood thirsty titans. Eren shook his head, 

'i'm going to find my wife.' 

He says as he heads to the door he opened it and he stopped as he came face to face with Levi. 

'Levi...'

He says as he hugs him grateful he was alive, 

'I was worr-'

'Eren I have something to tell you all...'

He says as he holds Erens hand and turns to the others, a smile on his face, 

'I-I know what God I am.' 

He says as he looks at them, 

'Armin helped me figure it out...Ever since I was little I've always been drawn to babies...To newly wedded couples, to new mothers...It makes sense now...'

He says, 

'Im the God of Fertility.'

He says, Carla looks over at him, 

'This is wonderful news Levi.'

Carla says as she looks at him lovingly, Eren stares at him, 

'Really? Your one hundred percent sure?'

He says, this was exciting news, if Levi was the God of Fertility then...Then that meant they could actually have children...Levi could carry a small Levi inside his tummy! A little copy of both himself and Eren! The thought made Eren's heart race and for a moment he'd forgotten he was cursed...Levi nods, 

'Yes. On Christmas day Petra and I accidently touched and...And I could tell she was pregnant.'

'PETRAS PREGNANT!'

Olou says in disbelief as he stares at Levi from the doorway, he'd been stationed in the throne room today. Levi looks at him his face paling...Petra didn't tell him that she was pregnant! Levi nods nervously, 

'U-Uh...Congratulations...'

Levi says nervously. Olou then had a full blown freak out before he accidentally bite his tongue and passed out. As he was taken away Levi looked at Eren who had been oddly silent, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kuchel placing her hand on Levi's shoulder, 

'This is wonderful news Levi...We need to hold a ceremony immediately...Well invite all the Gods and all the citizens to witness you state your new title...Levi...The God of Fertility!'

She says, Carla squeals excitedly, 

'Oh! I love planning a party! We'll need food, decorations oh and lots of music!'

Levi blushes, 

'I-I have to announce my title?' 

Grisha nods a she steps forward, 

'Yes...It shows the citizens how committed you are to your title. A God of Fertility is going to be a popular God...Many couples will ask you to bless them with good fertility...Some may ask you to bless their unborn and newborn children...'

'Some might ask for advice on sex.'

Zeke says chimming in, everyone glared at him and he grumbles, 

'Fine...It's not like he cut my face or whatever.'

'You had it coming dear.'

Carla says tapping Zeke's shoulder as she turns to Levi smiling, 

'Yes...Valentines day will be a very big day for you my dear. Everyone will expect you and Eren to have sex on the most romantic night of the year! Every time you have sex you will make everyone at their most fertile!'

Levi's face was bright red as he listened to Carla speak, he began to stutter and squeaks as he was picked up by his husband and taken from the throne room. Levi squeaks as he grabs Eren's shirt a little taken aback by Eren's sudden action. zeke ran out of the throne room waving hsi fist angrily. 

'Hey! He didn't apologize for cutting my beautiful face! I'm gonna have a scar! All the ladies are gonna be afraid off me? Unless...Unless they find it badass!'

Zekes voice trailed off as Eren brought Levi to their private chambers and turned to the guards, 

'No on disturb us. I'm going to fuck my wife.'

He says and the guards nod, Levi blushes brightly. 

'E-Eren!' 

Levi says as his husband kicks the door shut and lays Levi on the bed, Levi blushes a she feels Eren gets on top of him, there eyes meet and Levi felt his heart pound, that was Eren's 'I'm gonna wreck your ass as your call me daddy' look. Before Eren could do anything Levi grabbed his hands, 

'W-Wait! I-I...Can we talk a second?'

He says, Eren's hands twitch and he nods a little disappointed. He'd expected Levi to eagerly want to have sex with him, 

'Are you not in the mood? Did Zeke's stupid face turn you off because I can se-'

'Eren...I know your eager to get me pregnant but...We need to talk about this...Having a baby is a life long commitment.'

He says, 

'And...With this kingdom on the brink of disaster is it wise to have a baby? I'm not saying I don't want a baby but...Right now...I-I don't think its the right time...'

He whispers, Eren looks at him and pulls Levi into a hug, 

'Hey, I understand...I guess I was being a little selfish huh...But the truth is Levi...I'm terrified of having a child...What if your already pregnant...'

He says softly, 

'A-Are you going to get ri-'

'No.'

Levi says a little sharply, 

'I-I don't think I am...However if I am...Then were keeping our baby...Eren...I want nothing more than to have a baby with you...I just...Kenny wont show mercy on a child...'

He says gently, Eren looks at him, 

'Kenny wont get near you or our child Levi...I promise you that.'

He says, Levi pulled him closer as they hugged, 

'I promise nothing bad is going to happen. We will defeat Kenny, by my life I will not elt him hurt you Levi.'

He says. 

'I love you.'

Levi whispers as he pulls Eren close and kisses him gently on the lips. Eren's hand moves up to caress Levi's face gently, 

'What did I do to deserve such an amazing and loving wife...'

He whispers as he looks at Levi. 

'You were born into this world Eren...Thats a good enough reason for me.' 

He whispers as he and Eren collapse onto the bed and cuddled listening to the sounds of each others hearts before they feel asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin sat on a flower in the greenhouse, his eyes glued to a book in his hand, he'd been reading it ever since Levi had left. After Levi had spoken to him he'd remembered something from a book his grandfather had told him about, to normal citizens it was out of the question to read but Armin's grandfather owned the library. He never really thought of reading it but something his grandfather had said reminded him of Levi so he rushed over tot he library grabbed the book and came back to read it. 

'Armin? Love I didn't see you in the nest.'

Erwin's voice says a she slithers up to Armin who jumps a little in surprise at Erwins voice, 

'Oh, you scared me.'

He says blushing a little. It wasn't a surprise that he and Erwin had gotten together, in fact they were already engaged but they hadn't told anyone yet. They wanted to enjoy being engaged for a while before announcing it to the public. Erwin slithers over to him and gazes at the book, 

'What are you reading love?'

Armin smiles, 

'It's an old book,;

'It kind of looks like Carla's diary of the Gods...'

He says, Armin nods, 

'Your right...It's a diary.'

'Whose diary?'

He asks, 

'She was a witch named Caven...She was the one who freed Kenny from the underworld through her practice of dark magic.'

'Shes the one who spoke of that prophecy about Levi right.'

Armin nods, 

'Yes...When Caven was captured this and on other item where on her person...They read this diary to see if they could figure out how she managed to release Kenny but all they found out was that she'd written a story in it...'

'A story?'

Erwin says, 

'The witch who released Kenny and foreshadowed Levi and Eren's life wrote a story...'

Armin nods, 

'Yes...She said the story was about her...'

He says in an unsure tone, 

'You don't sound so convinced my love.'

Erwin says as he looks at Armin who was staring at the word of the story. 

'No its just...Well...I hate to disagree with the elders but...The character in the book...Persephone...it just...It doesn't describe Caven at all...'

Erwin watches him, 

'How so...'

Armin clears his throat an reads, 

'Persephone was a creature a beauty, a raven by nature, short in stature, shy but stubborn and filled with a strong will that nothing could break...'

Armin says, 

'...Born from a whore and sent to live among cattle...'

Armin then says he glances through the paragraphs and continues, 

'Persephone, although unknown, possessed poisoned blood past down from the mother...The blood of a God...'

Armin says, 

'...Lead astray Persephone was taken and defiled by the devil on the eighteenth moon...'

Erwin looks at Armin his face holding concern, 

'Armin...What the hell does this mean...'

Armin looks at him. 

'I-I don't think Caven was writing about herself...She was writing about Levi and Eren...'

He says, 

'Look...It says here...Persephone blessed a couple with a child from a single touch...Um...Where else did it say...Oh here! Every time Persephone was defiled by the devil new life was graced nine months later...' 

Armin says, 

'Persephone...Was the Goddess of Fertility...'

Armin reads, Erwin seems the concern in Armins face as he reads, 

'Caven writes about Persephone being taken to hell...She must be talking about Shinganshina...It's like she views Shinganshina as a prison for Persephone...'

'How did the elders not click onto this?'

Erwin says, Armin looks at him, 

'I-I don't know but...Caven very rarely uses female pronouns..In fact she only used it when she refereed to Persephone as the Goddess of Fertility...' 

He says, 

'Still thou..Caven was blonde and tall...Yet she describes Persephone as a raven by nature...and short of stature...'

Erwin looks at him, 

'Crows were heavily used in black magic right? Maybe they thought that's what she was describing...'

Armin nods, 

'Your right...Caven wore a Raven crest...At the time Levi wasn't born when this was written...'

Armin says, 

'Look listen to this...The devil had pointed ears and a disfigured face, every full moon the devil took his true form and turned into the monster everyone feared...Driven by a hunger that only Persephone could control...'

He says as he imagines Eren's titan, he'd only seen it once before and the imagine would never leave his memory. 

'Eren is the villain in this story...She made him out to be a monster...A monster that preys on Persephone...'

He says, Erwin opens his mouth to speak but didn't really know what to say, 

'She's describing what's happening right now Erwin...She saw the damn future...She twisted it into her own sick fairy tale...'

He says he continues to read and his hands begin to shake as he reads he turns the page and his eyes widens as he sees new words begin to appear on the paper. 

'...With Persephone's powers unlocked a demon inside laid in wait...'

Armin reads. 

'Inside trapped away was Kore...' 

Erwin looks at Armin and he felt his heart stop. 

'The bringer of death...'


	15. To Worship A God: Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WOHOO! Chapter 14! Some valentines fluffy fluffness! 
> 
> ALSO THE MOMENT WEVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! TITAN EREN X LEVI SEX SCENE! IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS THEN DONT READ!
> 
> ALSO SLIGHT GORE

Valentines day came quicker than expected and Grisha had been right when he'd said lots of couples would ask for Levi's blessing on their future offspring. Levi had a temple completely designed for him and Eren had insisted his throne be made of nothing but the finest marble and gold. Levi had seen it as a bit much when he seen the beautiful temple his husband had designed it was beautiful yes, but Levi still wasnt use to the bright jewels and expensive fabrics yet, 

'Your highness...The next couple have arrived...They have a newborn.'

The servant says, Levi smiles nervously as if placing his hands on pregnant womens bellies wasn't enough now he was going to actually bless a newborn! He hadn't had the opportunity to bless a newborn yet, this was his first time doing so. 

'Your highness...'

A familiar voice says as they come closer to his throne Levi smiles and instantly sits up, 

'Petra! It's so good to see you!'

Levi says as he gets up to walk over but stops as he sees the tiny bundle in her arms, he smiles, 

'Congratulations...I didn't realize you'd given birth...I thought you were only a few months along...'

Levi says, Petra smiles, 

'Yes...Our pregnancies dont last very long here in terms of months, our days are far longer so it adds up.'

She says, Levi nods, Eren had explained it too him but it still confused Levi. Despite it being confusing Levi was happy the baby had made it into the world safe and sound, 

'May I?'

Levi asks as he reaches his arms out Petra nods handing over her bundle of joy. Levi smiles a she gazes into the eyes of the tiny baby, 

'A beautiful little girl Petra...She's beautiful.'

Petra smiles, 

'Thank you...Olou has already started spoiling little Artemisia...'

She says smiling, 

'Thats a beautiful name Petra...Where is Olou?'

Petra opened her mouth to speak but the sound of the temple doors opening echoed in there ears as Olou came rushing in, still wearing his guard uniform, 

'IM HERE! IM HERE!'

He says, Levi chuckles as he see little Artemisia smile at the sound of her papa's voice. 

'Has my little princess been blessed yet? DADDY'S SO SORRY LITTLE ONE!'

He yells, Petra smacks him up the back of the head, 

'She hasnt been blessed yet Olou but it was rude of you to keep us waiting...Levi has a lot of people to see too..'

Levi smiles, 

'Oh no it's okay...If I known it was you coming I would have had tea prepared.'

Levi says, 

'The important thing is your here now.'

Levi says, 

'Let's start.'

Levi says as he walks with the baby in his arms. She wore a beautiful christening gown that had been a gift from Carla to the couple, a bright pink bow was wrapped around the babies head instantly showing she was a girl. Even if she'd worn a different coloured bow Levi could just tell she was a beautiful baby girl. He removes the bow not wanting it to get wet and hands it to her father who already had tears in his eyes. Walking towards the throne Levi stopped at a small marble sink that had healing water in it, Levi smiles holding the newborn in his arms felt...nice and natural...

'Petra...Olou...This is a really special moment for us...This will be the first newborn I've had the honour to bless.'

Levi says, he smiles as he hands Artemisia to her mother and has Petra hold her over the sink. Levi fills a crystal chalice with the water and smiles, 

'On this day I bless Artemisia Bozado...'

He says as he kisses Artemisia's head, 

'I bless her with a good heart...'

He says as he pours a little bit of water on her forehead. 

'I bless her with endless happiness...'

He says as he pours a little bit of water. 

'I bless her with eternal life...'

He says, 

'And I bless her with undying love.'

He says as sets down the chalice, Petra pulls Artemisia to her chest and they watch as the water glows, Levi smiles as he reaches in and pulls out a beautiful pink pearl and smiles, he hands the pearl to a servant and smiles as they carefully climb up the stairs and places the pearl on one of the hundreds of shelves. 

'She will forever be apart of this temple and will forever be in my heart.' 

Levi says softly, Olou wipes away his tears and grabs Levi's hand kissing it. 

'Bless you...Bless you God of Fertility...' 

He says, Levi smiles, 

'Go..Celebrate the life of your daughter and forever love her.' 

Levi whispers softly smiling as he was thanked by the couple. Once they had left Levi blessed a few more couples before the temple was closed. He walked up the beautiful stair case and gently places his hand on the glass looking in at the small pearl. 

'It's beautiful.'

A voice says, Levi smiles as he turns to see his husband. 

'Isn't it...The first pearl...'

'What does it mean my queen?'

Eren asks as he gently hugs Levi from behind and gazes at his wife. Levi smiles lovingly, 

'It means new life...'

He whispers, 

'One day our new life will be blessed within this temple...'

Eren whispers softly, Levi blushes nodding gently, 

'Yes...They will.'

He says softly, 

'It's a full moon tonight isn't it?'

Levi asks softly, Eren takes soft breathes and nods, 

'Yes...I'm sorry it had to fall on such a romantic night my love...I'd much prefer to be in your arms than chained in a dark basement...'

He says gently as he reaches down to entangle there hands as they stared at the small glowing pearl. Levi took a deep breathe and bites his lip, 

'Then dont...'

He whispers quietly. 

'My queen?'

Eren says having not heard him. 

'Don't spend it in a basement...Spend it with me.' 

'Levi...'

Eren says softly, 

'I want to spend it with you Eren...I'm not afraid.'

Levi says, 

'I love you Eren and the last thing I want to do whilst the rest of the kingdom is spending their night together is spend tonight alone.' 

Levi says softly, Eren take a deep breathe. 

'Okay...Let's spend it together my queen...'

Eren says after a moment of silence. 

'Really?'

Levi says gently as he turns to look into his eyes and feels his heart racing as he does so. Eren smiles lovingly and kisses him, 

'Of course my love...I'd do anything for you.'

He whispers, 

'Just...Promise me...Promise me that if I lose control...You'll do whatever it takes to stay alive.'

He says sternly, Levi opened his mouth to disagree but Eren's stern stare was enough to stop him. 

'I understand...I will.'

He says gently as Eren laces their hands together. 

'Let's go home my love...'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grisha, Carla, Kuchel and Zeke all stared at the couple as they left the throne room. They had warned them all to not disturb them tonight and despite their pleas there minds would not be changed. 

'Mother...They can't be serious?'

Zeke says as he looks at them carefully, Carla takes a deep breathe, 

'We cannot get involved Zeke, what they choose to do is not for us to debate...'

'Bu-'

Grisha looks at him, 

'We will not interfere...Last time we interfered lots of people got hurt...We will have to trust Eren and Levi to stay safe.'

He says sternly. Zeke looks at him and nods reluctantly. Despite them all having faith in them both they couldn't help but feel worried on what may happen. The guards even looked worried but none dared question the Gods decisions as they walked to their bedroom, 

'Do not enter our chambers unless my wife or I instruct you to. No matter what you hear.'

He says to them, the guards gulp softly and nod gently, as they gaze at their future king. Eren gives them a smile hoping it would settle their nerves but he knew he'd done a terrible job at it. Closing the door he could hear Levi moving around in the room, he turned seeing Levi disrobing already. It was hard to believe Levi was slowly blossoming into a confident God. He wasn't the shy boy he'd first meet all those years ago, then again he'd seen so much and had the weight of Shinganshina's future on his shoulder. Eren smiles, he loved how beautiful Levi always looked. 

'You look beautiful my queen...'

Eren whispers as he kisses Levi's bare neck, Levi smiles, 

'Thank you my king...Your too kind.'

He says smiling at him lovingly as he kisses his lips tenderly, 

'Join me in the bath my queen?'

He asks gently, Levi nods eagerly. Eren gently took his hand and guided his naked wife to the bathroom, Levi gasps softly as he sees rose petals scattered all over the floor, beautiful scented candles lit the room making it glow and beside the bath was some wine and some snacks. 

'Sorry its not the most creative valentines day gift my love.'

He says, Levi turns around kissing him softly, 

'It's perfect Eren...'

He whispers as he begins to disrobe his husband eager to just have their naked skin pressed together. Eren let his wife disrobe him and before long he was naked, they stepped into the bath the water coming up to there chests, Levi smiles as he cuddled into Eren. 

'Vanilla and honey...My favourite scents.'

He says softly, Eren smiles, 

'I'm glad you like them my love.'

He whispers, he smiles as he reaches forward to grab the wine and opens the bottle he pours himself a glass and then turn to Levi, 

'I know at the Christmas party you didn't get a chance to try some...I figured tonight...You'd like some...We don't have to drink it thou...If your not ready.'

He says, Levi looks at the drink and smiles at Eren, 

'I want to try it...I wanna see what all the fuss is about when your friends get drunk.'

Eren chuckles, 

'Thank you for being so kind to me...This means a lot.'

'Anything for my beautiful wife.'

He pours the red wine, 

'I've been saving this wine for a very long time my queen...I chose it when I was 50 years old...'

He says as he hands Levi the wine, 

'I hope I chose right...'

He says as he watches Levi, who brought the glass to his lips and lets the blood red wine enter his mouth, a sweet yet sour strawberry taste hit his lips and Levi's expression was unreadable for a moment before a smile tugged his lips, 

'It tastes wonderful my king...You chose well.'

He says smiling lovingly. Eren sighs in relief as he sips at the wine and smiles, 

'I'm glad you enjoy it my queen.'

He says kissing Levi's lips tenderly. Levi smiles his eyes fluttering shut as they kissed, the wine certainly had a kick to it because before long the bottle was empty there classes lay at the side of the bath as they kissed hard and thrusted against one another, Levi gasps gently as his husbands cock pushed deep inside him hard. The water swayed with their movements as they basked in each others love and their voice grew louder as they reached their climaxes. Erens cum was pumped deep inside of Levi and they lay there silently just enjoying their orgasms, truth be told the chances were this could be there last moments together as the moon was almost at its highest peal. Eren looked at Levi, 

'It's not to late to run.'

He breathed, breathless from their love making. Levi equally breathless whispers, 

'I'm not going anywhere.' 

He says softly, his head a bit dizzy from the wine, Eren felt tears in his eyes he was over whelmed by the love he felt from Levi, they embraced and Eren began to feel himself change, Levi stepped out of the bath giving Eren the privacy to change. That was one wish Levi granted Eren, he didn't want Levi to watch him change, he hated the monster he became and although his titan form was apart of him he didnt want Levi to see how he became the monster. Levi took a deep breathe as he heard Eren grunting inside the bathroom, he took a deep breathe as he heard the growling from inside the room. 

'Show no fear...' 

He whispers to himself as he stood there naked, there was no point in being dressed, he knew what Eren's titan might do and he was more than willing to accept it. He flinched when he heard the sound of the door opening harshly and in the darkness he could see Eren's glowing green eyes. 

'Eren.'

He says in a soft tone, 

'I missed you...I'm sorry we were separated for so long...'

Even thou he knew this was his husband he had to treat him like he was a new alpha determined to imprint on the king's omega to claim them for himself. Eren growled softly as he watched Levi like he was prey, Levi gave him a soft smile, 

'It's just us here...No one is gonna take me from you okay?'

He whispers gently as he takes a daring step forward, Eren watched him, his eyes darting to the door waiting on someone to interrupt him, waiting in fear of his prize being claimed from him. Levi stepped forward again the move causing his husband to look at him taking his eyes off the door. Levi reached forward gently to touch Eren's face, the titan grabbed Levi's hand as if warning him not to but Levi was persistent. 

'Don't you dare deny me my right to touch you.'

He says in a tone that was harsh but was laced with fear, the titan growled softly debating on whither to defy his orders, his mind was conflicted, part of him wanted to eat him the other wanted to protect him. It took a few moments before Eren released Levi's hand and let him reach forward to touch his hideous face. Levi gently touched his cheek and reached up to touch his point ears, 

'Don't hide from me...I'm yours remember...' 

He whispers, 

'I want to be claimed by every piece of you...'

He says as he lets his hand fall to his side, the titan watched him curiously his eyes desperately trying to ignore the door, Levi took a deep breathe as he turned his back on the titan (something that you should never do) and walked over to the bed. He takes a deep breathe and climbs onto the soft silk sheets, his naked figure highlighted by the pale moonlight. The titans eyes immediately landed on him as he positioned himself on the bed, his chest pressed against the soft silk, his knees parted and dug firmly into the bed, his ass on full display for his husband. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything he felt Eren's hands on his waist his nails digging into his soft flesh, Levi gasps softly as he felt his husband rough titan hands grip his skin softly, 

'Eren!'

He gasps as he feels the bed dip under there weight. He looks back and gasps feeling Eren's hot breathe on his neck as he keeps Levi's legs spread, his heart raced a she felt the very large swollen tip of Eren's titan press against his asshole. He'd lubed himself up (Not that he needed it of course) just in case Eren was true to size. Even thou it was just Eren's tip pressed against his hole he could tell it was much larger than he had expected...

'Please...Take me...'

He begs, praying Eren didn't tare him apart, 

'Please Eren...Do it...Just fu-AH!'

Levi let out a cry as he felt Eren's cock being forced inside his asshole. It hurt at first his asshole not having being use to such a burning stretch but after Eren gave him a moment to adjust the pain subsided. He hadn't expected Eren to be so gentle with him, he'd expected that the titan behind him would go crazy and just breed him raw. He glanced back his eyes falling onto Eren bright glowing ones, it was both an erotic and exciting sight, 

'Eren...Baby its okay...Mmmm.'

He whispers as he feels Eren gripping his hips and digging his large hands into his hips, 

'I trust you Eren...'

He says, he knew Eren was holding back he could feel it but he wanted him to let lose, to just fucking ravish him like he always did. Titan or not, this was still his husband. 

'Eren...Fuck me!'

He begs and gasps as the titan growls and begins fucking into him, his cock pushing as deep as it could possible go. Levi panted heavily as Erens hand dug deep into his hips and he began pounding like an animal in heat. His growls echoed through Levi's ears as the fucked hard, the sound of his balls slapping against Levi's ass was music to his ears. Eren was clouded with lust Levi felt so good and he was all his, his for the taking, his for the dominating. 

Mine.

He thinks as he goes harder hearing a string of profanities leave Levi's sweet innocent lips. He growls as he goes harder the bed slamming against the wall until it began to crack, he was deep in his arousal that he almost lost control but when he heard Levi call out to him he was brought out of his full blown lust, 

'Eren...Please...I-I'm close.'

Levi says, he gasps as he was flipped over and he gasps as he feels Eren 's hot breathe close to his face. Eren growled a she continued his assault on his ass as he felt his end drawing enar, 

'Oh God...Nah...Eren!'

Levi cries as he pants heavily and looks up at Eren he leans up to kiss his face however the titan was more concerned with cumming deep inside his asshole than anything else. He growls a she goes harder and looks down to watch Levi's lust ridden face, 

Cum. Cum. CUM! 

Eren growls and goes harder and watches as he sees Levi cumming all over his chest. 

'Eren! Oh Eren!'

Levi cries as he collapses against the bed and pants loudly his body shaking from the intensity of coming, he pants heavily as he feels Eren's hot cum seeping into his ass and filling him up, he opened his mouth to speak but he was exhausted from the intense fucking. 

'Eren...god...That was amazing!' 

He says as he reaches up to caress Eren's face, the titan was staring at him, he hoped Eren could hear him but right now his titan was just staring at him. 

'You fucked me good my King...My asshole is filled with your cum.'

Levi says smiling. He gasps as feels Eren pull out and he blushes as he feels Eren's cum spill out, God, he really had cum hard hadn't he. He smiles as he looks up at Eren whose attention was on the door again. Levi caressed his face making him look at him, 

'Were okay Eren...I promise were okay.'

He whispers as he sits up however his sudden movement cause Eren to growl, he thought Levi was trying to leave. 

'I'm not going anywhere honey.'

Levi says, however Eren wasn't convinced he pinned Levi to the bed and rubbed his cock against his asshole. Levi blushed as he felt the titan push back in...Well time for round two...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night Levi was bedridden for a week, he'd lost count of how many times Eren had fucked him and when he'd woken up the next morning he had to be carried to the bath by Eren. Even thou he insisted he could walk Eren still refused to let him walk even after a week of bed rest, 

'Levi I nearly split you in two, you wont be walking for a month!'

Eren had said when he'd seen what he'd done to Levi's beautiful figure, his hips, thighs and arms were bruised from Eren's rough hands gripping him hard and Levi had a nasty bite mark on his neck from when Eren had bitten him. 

'Eren sweetie I'm fine...It's only a surface wound it'll heal.' 

Levi had said however his husband hadn't been so convinced. It took a lot of convincing but a week of bed rest last Eren finally agreed to let Levi get back to work. Levi knew he was just being over protective but he wanted so badly to bless more babies and receive new pearls for his temple. On his first day back he blessed twenty newly weds and twenty eight newborn babies, (six of them having being sextuplets). He smiles as he places the finally pearl of the day on the shelf and closed the glass, it was a beautiful green pearl from a couples newborn son, he was the youngest of there family and Levi had discovered he had eight older sister's. 

'The girls always wanted a little brother...'

The mother had said smiling loving her big family, her and her husband always ran the local orphanage as Levi had found out. 

'You really love kids.'

Levi had said smiling, 

'Oh of course! There so cute and tiny! When he grows up he'll be just as special as all his older sisters.'

The father had said as Levi had blessed there son. Levi smile turned to a frown when he heard a voice call him, 

'SHORT STACK! ITS ME YOUR BEST FRIEND! LETS GO TO THE MARKETS!'

Hange squealed as she soared in through the window of his temple and landed on the banister in her phoenix form, her glasses still on her face, 

'I thought you being a bird would fix your vision four eyes.'

Levi says as he looks at her, Hange flaps her wings, 

'Nope! Plus I look cool with my glasses!'

She squeaks, Levi nods his head and watches as she turns into her human form and lean back on the banister. 

'Your going to fall shit for brains.'

Levi says frowning as Hange smirks and leans further back, 

'I'll just turn back into my phoenix form!'

She says smiling, 

'OH LOOK AT THE SHINY PEARLS!'

She says as she goes to touch the glass and Levi grabs her hand, 

'Don't even think about it. These are all newborn baby Pearls, there extremely delicate and precious.'

Levi says, 

'If one of these were to be destroyed...The babies immortality will be taken from them.'

He says, Hange smiles, 

'Look at you, already a big mama bird!'

Levi blushes as he feels Hange grip his arm and tug him down the golden stair case. 

'Hange wa-'

'Theres something happening in the markets! Armin and Erwin were there this morning and apparently Zeke and King Grisha had to be called in.'

They say, smiling at Levi, Levi raises an eyebrow, 

'Zeke and Grisha had to be called? It must be quit serious...'

'EXACTLY! Which is why were going to investigate! To the fancy carriage mobile!' 

Levi ignored Hange's crazy outbursts and grumbles as they head into town, at first he thought Hange had over exaggerated about what had gone on in the markets but when he arrived lots of citizens were crowded around a store. Levi raised an eyebrow, 

'Hey...Thats were I bought Eren's birthday present...' 

Levi says gently as he gets out of the carriage and gazes up at the store, he sees Zeke standing outside of the store, Levi pushes himself through the crowd and walks over to him pushing past the guards, 

'Zeke! What's going on?'

Levi asks, Zeke raises his hand telling his guards to stand down and to let Levi past, 

'Is everything okay?'

Levi asks, Zeke looks at him gently, 

'The old lady who owned this store...She was a witch.'

He says, 

'A witch? Being a witch...Isn't illegal thou right...'

Zeke looks at him, 

'Your right its not...'

He says, Levi glances behind Zeke and frowns as he sees Erwin with tears in his eyes, beside him was Armin who had his head lowered to the ground. 

'Armin? W-What's wrong with hi-'

'Levi that witch she...'

Levi pushed past Zeke and ran into the shop, 

'Levi wait!'

Zeke calls but Levi ignored him, 

'Erwin! Armin! Is everything okay whats goin-'

Grisha looked up from where he was knelt, he had a saddened look on his face, Armin didn't look up. 

'Levi...It's not safe for you here. Go to Eren immediately.' 

Levi stares at them, 

'What is going on?'

He demands, Grisha opened his mouth to speak but Erwin intervened, 

'That witch...She was practicing dark magic...She...She oh God...'

He says as he looks at Armin, Levi turns to Armin, 

'A-Armin...W-What did she do...' 

Levi asks nervously as he steps forward and kneels down, 

'Armin...?'

He says, Armin looked up and Levi's eyes widened and he began to cry at what he saw, 

'S-She took my eyes...'


	16. To Worship A God: Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark magic is at work and forces the people of Shinganshina into a potentionally dark future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gore, blood, violence and sex (gay/lesbian sex!!!!) Also there is forceful sex in this chapter so I'd like to put a rape warning. Its not rape but there is a sense of forcefulness that some viewers might find disturbing so please the last arc of this chapter contains this content. Don't like don't read!

Historia knew she was in love from the moment she laid eyes on her. The tall brunette women was intimidating of course, however she hadn't expected anything less from a fate. Her snarky and quick remarks were, although sometimes rude and insensitive, were what Historia adored about her. Ymir was real and didn't like to beat around the bush, it often made her come across as being a dick however that was just her personality. 

'Y-Ymir!'

Historia squeaks as she felt her fiancé kissing up her leg and gently tugging at her underwear. Of all places Ymir could become horny she had to become horny at her office. She bites her lip looking at her and nervously glancing at her door, 

'Ymir...What...What if someone sees!'

She gasps as she feels her fiance smirking against her pale thighs. 

'So?'

She teases, as she gently tugs on her underwear and smirks as she sees Historia cheeks go bright red,

'Mm dont be shy Historia...I've had your pussy in my mouth lots of times...' 

'N-Not in public! T-This is so unprofessional!' 

She gasps as her hand grasps onto her hair and moans loudly shaking with excitement and fear of being caught in such a compromising position. She gasps loudly as she felt her spread her lips and before she knew it her tongue was on her clit and licking her softly. 

'Oh god...Nah...' 

She gasps her head falling back against her chair. She pats softly as hr fiance gently suckles her clit and moans against her, Historia gasps her legs shaking eagerly, 

'Being the fate of the future has its perks...Do you know how long I waited to meet you...'

She says as she sees Historia's red face, 

'Thousands of years I waited for you...I waited for my own fate...'

She says as she feels Historia shivering beneath her. She smirks as her tongue dragged over her clit again making the Goddess squeak. Ymir had spent years with her sisters spinning threads of life and evidently ending them by cutting their threads. At first it wasn't so bad...She had her beloved sisters to help her, but eventually they abandoned her leaving her trapped in an endless cycle that never seemed to end...How many people had been killed by the titans? How many lives had she cut short in her thousands years of being a fate? Fate was very cruel but this women...No this Goddess had made her life worth living. Everyday she'd wait for her...Spinning golden threads until finally she was freed from her chains...

'Even thou I was a shitty person...You still smiled at me...'

She says as she pushes her tongue inside her listening to her goddesses beautiful moans of pleasure. Her nails softly digging into her pale thighs, 

'I love you Historia...'

'Ymir!'

Historia cried as she came, her heart racing as she felt her legs shaking her body slumped against the chair, Ymir smirked as she gazed at her. It was a beautiful sight indeed. A sight only she would ever have the pleasure of seeing. She smirked as she raised her hand using her fingers to gently massage her fiance's clit and help her through her orgasm. 

'Fuck...Ymir...This is so improper...'

She says breathlessly, as she looks down at her through lidded eyes. It had been a while since they'd had a moment alone, valentines was always a big time of year for them, however with Levi presenting as a God of Fertility there was a rise in new couples and it had really put the Goddess of Love to the test. 

'Mmm...You loved it.'

She says smirking as she stands up, Historia pouts, 

'Your just going to leave me like this?'

She says, Ymir chuckles, 

'I think you look very sexy like that.'

She says as she holds Historia's underwear up and laughs when she sees Historia huffing at her, 

'Either give them back or allow me to repay you my love.'

Historia purrs. Ymir smirks, 

'Repay me huh?'

She says smirking as she smirks, 

'Let me get the cuffs and you can repay me.'

Ymir says, Historia chuckles, 

'Very feisty today arent we?'

She teases as she begins to untie her dress, 

'You know if you put this much energy into your work our days would surely be cut in half.'

She says as she chuckles, when Ymir didnt respond she continued, 

'That means more sex Ymir.'

She says, she waited on one of Ymir's quick witted retorts but never received one. 

'I said that means more sex.'

Yet again she waited but received no response. Moving away from her desk she walked closer to where Ymir had walked off to. 

'Ymir?'

She says, a loud crash echoed in her ears and she rushed into the en suite bathroom of her office, 

'Ym-OH MY GOD!'

She yells as she sees Ymir who lets out a pained scream, Historia grabs her face, 

'Oh my God Ymir! Someone! Help!'

She cries as she holds Ymirs face, Ymir grabs her hand, opening her eyes blood leaking from them. Historia didnt know what to go, the blood rushed down her cheeks and stained her white dress. Ymir looked at her, her face paled and whispered one word. 

'Armin...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin had searched through the diary disparately trying to figure out what hex cursed it or at least why it was currently writing the future as is. He couldn't understand why only he could read the text, 

'God...Why can't I figure this out.'

He says softly as he looks at the diary, sitting at his desk he dipped his quill into the gold ink and began writing on the parchment beside him. He was documenting everything about the diary as instructed too by the Queen herself. 

'Caven...The witch who freed Kenny has placed some sort of hex on the book that allows it to give glimpses into the future...It's as if Caven is writing the diary as we speak but is not here in person to do...'

He writes speaking allowed, he writes for hours his hand aching his eyes falling shut as he writes.

'My love....Your still here?'

A voice says from the shadows, Armin jumped in surprise as he seen Erwin slither into his study, he looks at the sundial. 

'Erwin...I'm so sorry...I didn't realize how late it was...'

He says as he sets down the quill and turns to look at Erwin. 

'You've been working really hard lately my love...Maybe you should take a break. If you keep reading that book your eyes might fall out.' 

He jokes softly, Armin chuckles softly and watches him as he does so. 

'Fall out huh...I wouldn't be surprised I never have my head out of my books.' 

He says, 

'I would love to take a break but...I have to find out what all this means...'

He whispers as he looks at the book. There was something about it...Perhaps he was over thinking but...Only a fate could see the future so how was this book able to write the future as it happens. He sighs as he rubs his eyes tiredly, maybe he should take a break? He feels Erwin's warm hand on his shoulder and he smiles softly thanking him for being kind to him. 

'Your too kind to me...'

He says, Erwin smiles lovingly. 

'Why dont we go for a walk in the markets? Just to get some fresh air? Maybe...Maybe look for...weddi-'

Erwin was cut off by the sound of the pages in the book suddenly moving violently, Armin's eyes widened as he felt the pages flutter and bright gold words began to appear. 

'What? What the hell...'

Armin says as he looks at the pages his eyes widening as the words began to appear. Erwin watches as the pages stop and he reads the words. 

'Levi stared at Eren's massive co-Okay I'm not reading that.' 

Erwin says as he blushes seeing what the text was about. Armin stands up, 

'What the hell...How...How are they able to know this...'

He says, 

'Its...Its like there being watc-'

Armin stops as he picks up the book and flips back. 

'All these entries they've always been so vague...But...Look...'

He says, 

'Whenever Levi and Eren are alone in their bedroom...Thats when the entries are more descriptive...Look this entry is from valentines day...It gives details about their sex life...It even says the name of the wine Eren choose for them...'

Erwin looks at him, 

'My love...Maybe Caven predicted the wine...' 

Armin shakes his head, 

'No...Even Ymir when she has predictions there vague...The future is never certain...And look it says here Eren choose the wine.'

Armin says, Erwin nods, 

'He did choose it thou.'

Armin shakes his head, 

'He didn't I did.'

Armin says softly. 

'I choose it as a gift for him and his future wife...I told Eren to tell his wife it was from him but it wasnt...'

Armin clenches his fists, 

'These entries...This book...Its definitely Caven's...But she's not the only one writing in it...' 

He says, 

'Someone has an eye on Eren and Levi and there trying to keep me off there scent...But I know writing and people have patterns...These are definitely two different writing patterns.'

He says. He stands and looks at Erwin. 

'We need to figure out who else is writing in this book...If there keeping an eye on Eren and Levi then their most likely scouting for a moment of weakness...' 

Armin says, 

'But...If someone was watching them...Surely someone would have seen someone suspicious lurking about the castle.' 

Armin listens to Erwin and nods, he was right...If a person was watching them surely there would have been warning signs. Grisha was extremely protective of all his people and if he felt someone was a threat to his family then he would have reacted. 

'Unless...The person is using something to watch them...'

Armin says, 

'Like...A gift?' 

Armin gasps, 

'Yes. Exactly...On Christmas Eren and Levi were given hundreds of gifts...But...Grisha would have made sure all the gifts were safe...'

Erwin nods as he thinks, 

'What...What if it was a gift they got for each other...'

Armin looks at him,

'I mean...If it was a surprise then...Neither of them would have thought to have the gift checked...Especially Levi...'

Armin looks at him, 

'Oh God...Your right...If Levi got Eren a gift then he may not have realised...'

He says, 

'We...We need to figure out what it is...'

Armin says as he grabs his cloak and rushes to the door, Erwin grabs his arm. 

'Armin wait. Shouldnt we report this to them first.'

He says, Armin looks at him, 

'What if were wrong well cause panic over nothing.'

Armin says, 

'No...I think I know where Levi may have gotten the gift.'

'Armin its could be dangerous...'

He says, Armin gives a smile. 

'I promise...We wont do anything dangerous.'

He says, Erwin bit his lip, 

'Okay...'

He says softly. Erwin looked into Armins glowing eyes unaware that not long after they would be gone forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erwin had a bad feeling from the start, he knew deep down Armin was determined to prove his worth he wasnt gifted in combat skills but his mind was incredible like the finest piece of art. He bit his lip softly as he watched Armin enter the store, on the outside it looked like a normal store but there was a dark sense that lingered. He remembered the store but had never entered it...The feeling he got in the pit of his stomach was like a prey desperately waiting for a predator to attack. His instincts were running wild and he watched as Armin calmly around the store. His eyes darted around the store. He walked over lookign at a class case filledw ith trinkets these were items he'd heard of back in the walls. He gazed at the jewellery and bites hi lip only those with money could obtain such riches but here in Shinganshina anyone could obtain such riches. Erwin catches a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye and he looks seeing a small dot of what looked like gold ink. 

Ink? 

He thinks as he sees it, he open his mouth to call for Armin and froze when he heard a voice say, 

'Can I help you sir?'

The voice says, Erwin turns seeing an elder-looking lady. He could sense something unsual about this lady she had an evil glint in her eye, he stands he could see Armin a little panicked, he opens his mouth and says, 

'I-Id like to purchase a ring!'

He says, 

'I heard you sell the best engagement rings in the land and I couldnt help but come to see for myself.'

He says, 

'Bringing your wife to choose a ring...Thats not usual...'

The elderly lady says, too causious for Erwin's liking, Erwin pulls Armin close smiling, 

'I understand its not very tradtional and it ruins the surprise but...My wife is so smart I doubt I'd be able to keep it a secret anyway!' 

He says, Armin gazed at him, 

'Also I want the rings to be perfect! A simple diamond is not worthy enough.'

Erwin explains, Erwint akes the old ladies hand, 

'I'm sure a beautiufl flower such as yourself can understand.' 

Armin smiles, 

'I tried to tell him a simple ring will do but he insisted on getting a magic ring that brought out my eyes.'

The old lady blushed as Erwin held her hand, 

'Well...I suppose it cant be helped then. I do have a fine selection of rings that should do well. There on the top shelf Ill jsut have to get my stool and get them.' 

Erwin shakes his head, 

'Absoultely not, I shall left them door my dear. I wont have you working yourself to the bone.'

Armin looked at Erwin wondering why he was doing this, the old lady chuckled, 

'My, my he is quit the keeper.'

Shes ays, Armin chuckles, 

'Yes hes very helpful...Thank you ma'am.'

The old lady nodded as Erwin offered her his arm he looked at Armin his eyes darting towards the gold ink as he smiles, 

'Well be back shortly love...Perhaps you should look at the glass ornimanets over there my love...Im sure one of them would be perfect for the table decorations.'

He says smiling, Armin looks at him, if only they weren't trying to find evidence against this women then he could feel happy at the thought of him and Erwin planning a wedding. Right now he had to submerse that desire and he had to focus on the task ahead. Erwin was serving as a distraction which ultimately meant he was putting his life in danger just so as Armin could inspect the gold ink. There was no mistake that it fueled him to want to find evidence as quikly as possible and leave, he was already putting them both in danger as it was. He waved to Erwinw atching as they disappeared to the other side of the store he quickly looked at the ink on the table and looked around the desk. Moving in behind it his eyes landed on more droplets of golden ink leading into a draw he reaches up to open the desk. 

'Nothing...'

He says in confusion. No...That couldnt be right...This wasnt right...

'This cant be...'

He says as he reaches in to touch the the empty desk, he sighs maybe he was wrong...Using the desk he pushed slightly on the bottom of it and frowned as he felt the wood shift, 

Its a false bottom...

He thinks to himself as he peels back the wood and his eyes widened as he sees a book. Lifting it out he opens the books and his eyes widened, 

'Oh dear...You wont find a wedding ring in there.'

A voice says, Armins eyes widened as he turned seeing the old lady. 

'I-I um I...'

'Save your excuses I knew exactly who you two where the moment you entered here...'

She says, Armin's eyes instantly turned to see Erwin slumped on the floor, 

'Erwin!'

He yells, 

'Dont worry God of Wisdom he's alive...' 

The old lady says smriking, 

'Who are you! Why are you stalking Levi and Eren! 

Armin demand looking at her, the old lady smirks, 

'A-Are you Caven...'

He asked, the old lady laughed, 

'Mmmm...Sadly not...Mother dearest wouldnt have been to happy if I declared her as my mother.'

Armin stared at her, 

'N-No...Caven...Caven never had children...'

Armin says, 

'I-I read all the tales she...she...'

'She never mentioned me...Why would she I was an illgeimate bastard...'

The old lady says, Armin looks at her hugging the book to his chest she smirks, 

'I'm surprised...I never thought I would be figured out so quickly its a shame I wont be here to watch Shinagnshina burn...'

Armins eyes widened, 

'Mmm...I suppose it doesnt matter my master will be so happy to know I killed the God of Wisdom!'

She says as black smoke surronds her hand and she fires the smoke at Armin, Armin barely dodged the attack the women growls barely giving Armin a chance to react before another fireball of black smoke was being thrown his way, the sound of glass exploding echoed in his ears, his eyes flew to Erwin, he had to get him out of here.

'Persistant are we.'

She snaps as she fires more smoke and Armin let out a cry as the burning smoke cut his arm, he hissed in pain falling forward his head conecting with the desk he collapsed to the ground his vision blurry. 

'Erwin...'

He whispers the old lady smirks as she walks over to him grabbing the god by his cloak and pulling him up she smirks, 

'So weak. What a waste of my abilities...'

She says placing her hands on either side of his head she smirks, 

'Your soul is going to be a pitiful meal...'

She says her face contorting Armins vision was blurred but he could see the outline of millions of sharp teeth and a circular mouth that looked similar to a krakens, there was nothing Armin could do he was too weak to do anything, he felt a searing pain in the side opf skull and he let out a scream as he felt his eyes begin to burn. His hands dug into her arms as he desperatly tried to stop her assault but it was too late. The monster smirks as she watches Armin's eyes bleed in agony his soul would be hers. She laughed evily waiting for the God to die when she was suddenly flung off him, she frowned angrily as she was sent flying into the wall glass shattering beenth her, she stands up and glares at the naga infront of her. 

'You little snake...'

Erwin hissed his scales taunt his tail buzzing as he slithered infront of Armin, he was angry so angry at her but he was even angrier at himself for be downed so easily. If only he hadnt of been knocked out...Armin would never have been hurt, he hissed angrily as he slithered forward hitting the lady with his tail, she growls the force of the alrge muscle hitting her sent her flying forward, 

'Bastard!'

She yelled firing her black smoke but Erwin was too fast he swipped at her his claws gashing against her stomach she let out a growl as black blood seeped from her wound, he was too fast there was no way she could win agaisnt him. She watched him prepare to strick her eyes widening if he constricted her he would win. 

'Its useless in fighting...Shinagnshina will fall. I cant wait to see your world burn!'

She snarls as pulls a glass balls from her pocket throwing it to the ground black smoke surronded her Erwin growls as he tried to wrap around her and constrict her but it was too late she vanished, he hissed heavily as he turned to see Armin, he was crying blood, 

'Armin! Oh God...Armin!'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi stared at them as Armin's eyes were bandaged, Erwin was holding his hand softly as he finished telling the tale, 

'Armin...I'm so sorry...'

Levi whispers. Zeke looked at them, 

'You were both too reckless!'

He snaps, 

'Now this witch has escaped and we have no idea what her next move is!'

Levi looked at Zeke, 

'Zeke...He's injur-'

'I know he is but that doesnt mean what they did wasnt completely out of line!'

He snaps, 

'You should never have done this now we have the potential spawn of Caven lurking within the walls and hundreds of citizens have bought from this store! God knows what shes heard using her trinkets!' 

He says angrily, Grisha placed a hand on his oldest sons shoulder he knew Zeke was angry but getting angry wasn't going to help. 

'Thats enough Zeke.'

Levi looks at Zeke, 

'T-This situation might look bad but...Judging by Erwin story it seems that Cavens daughter panicked cause she didn't expect to be overpowered or even approached.'

Levi says, 

'If she knew you were coming she could have placed an explosive or created a hex or something far more deadlier...'

He says, 

'Armin sacrificed his sight and now we have a enemy whose panicking which means shell make a mistake.'

Levi says, 

'Whatever here plan is itll be rushed and you know yourself, spells take time...But she doesnt have any time anymore.'

Levi stands, 

'I need to get back to Eren. I bought a gift from this store and like hell is that spawn of Satan going to hurt my husband.' 

\------------------------------Warning!------------------------------------

Erens fingers glided over the shell, the soft blue shell was embodied with jewels. Levi, after purchasing the shell, had taken jewels from one of his gowns and had encrusted the shell with the shinning jewels. Eren had found it an extremely beautiful gift because it had come form Levis heart and now...It had to be destroyed. 

'Eren...One day...Well go find the ocean and we can collect lots of shells for us to keep. W-When...When we have a child we can ever put the shells on their crib. 

Levi had said, the words had comforted Eren and calmed him slightly. He was frustrated and angry with what was going on, a witch had been observing him and his wife and had taken his best friends sight. even thou Marco was skilled in healing even he knew that such dark magic was hard to counter. 

'Eren...'

Levi says softly, 

'We need to destroy it...'

He says gently as he places his hand on Eren's shoulder. He kisses Eren cheek softly, 

'I know...Sorry my love...I was lost in thought...I'll dispose of it at once.'

He says standing, Levi looked at him biting his lip.

'Eren...When you come back...I want you to fuck me.'

Eren looked at him, 

'She'll no longer be able to hear our moans of gasps of pleasure. Destroy it and when you return neither us are holding back our moans.'

Eren smiles, 

'You always know how to make me smile my rose.' 

Levi smiles, 

'Hurry now my King...'

Levi says as he pulled on his robe strings letting the robes fall around his waist. 

'Don't keep me waiting.'

Eren nods there was no way he would be long not when his wife was so eager for him. He looked at the shell in his hands even thou it was a cursed object he loved it, it had been the most meaningful gift he'd ever seen and most importantly it came from his beautiful wife. Running his finger along the edge of the shell he hissed when it cut his thumb. 

'Shit...'

He says forgetting how sharp the shell was. Thankfully due to his abilities his thumb healed in seconds. 

'Jesus what took you so long?'

Zeke says as Eren entered the throne room. Carla, Kuchel, Grisha, Zeke and Marco all stood waiting preparations made to destroy the cursed item. Marco smiles sorrowfully at Eren, 

'Hows Armin?'

He asked worriedly, Marco looks at him, 

'Hes resting for now...My family are taking good care of him.'

He says, Eren nods, he knew he could trust Marco but he was worried for his friend, right now Armin could not be visited due to the exposure to the black magic. Mages such as Marco had went through extensive training in order to handle the exposure. Erwin was also in isolation and Eren was grateful that they had been isolated together. 

'Lets start...The sooner we destroy the better.'

Zeke says, Eren could tell Zeke wasn't in a joking mood and he completely understood why. A worshipper of dark arts had somehow made it into Shinganshina and had slipped past their guards, if that was the case other intruders were most likely already inside their kingdom and a war seemed to be on its way. His older brother was on edge and a titan war was not an outcome anyone wanted. Eren handed the shell to Marco barely paying attention to the ritual as Marco spoke an ancient language. His eyes were focused on the shell and he grunted softly his thumb suddenly hurting, Zeke turns to him, 

'You okay?'

He asks quietly, Eren nods, 

'Yes...Sorry...I just want to get back to Levi.' 

Zeke nods as both brothers watch Marco place the shell into a gold bowl and watched as it erupted into flames, Eren groans feeling pain in his arm but he stayed silent. The bright flames made his eyes hurt and he had to turn away. Kuchel looked at Eren, 

'Eren you ok-'

'Im fine!'

He snaps, Kuchel stepped back, he clears his throat, 

'Forgive me...I've just been very stressed...'

Eren says not looking at her, Kuchel nods, 

'I understand...A full moon is due shortly...I can understand my dear.'

She says, Eren looks at her and Kuchel stared at him, he smiled, 

'Thank you...Kuchel...'

Kuchel stepped back the way he'd said her name, 

'Kuchel?'

Carla asks as she looks at her, 

'You okay?'

Kuchel nods, 

'Y-Yes sorry...I was...Lost in thought is all...'

She says as she watched Eren. The way he'd said her name...He must be close to changing that had to explain his tone...She turned back to see the shell melted. Marco nods as he finished he took a deep breathe needing to sit down having used quit a lot of energy. 

'I'm going back to my wife.'

Eren says as he leaves the throne room, Zeke followed after him, 

'Eren wa-'

'Didn't you hear me. I'm going to my wife.'

He says sternly, Zeke looks at him, 

'Eren...Are you su-'

'Brother. You worry to much.'

He says, 

'I'm not a child. Please...My wife has had a very stressful day...When you have a wife you'll understand.' 

Zeke frowned at Eren's words but he just nodded, 

'Yeah...Your right.'

He says, Eren nods and walks off leaving his brother standing there. Eren groans why had he reacted that way...

'My fucking head hurts.'

He says as he arrives at his chambers, he smiles seeing his beautiful wife, 

'My king...'

Levi says as he stands and hugs him, Eren smiles.

'My queen...'

'How was it?'

Levi asked softly, Eren caresses Levi's face, 

'Let's not discuss it my dear...Right now I just want to be in your arms.'

Levi blushes smiling, 

'Well then...I know today has been stressful...So I picked something up...'

He purrs, 

'I'll slip into it.'

Eren smiles nodding as he watches his wife enter the bathroom, he turns pulling off his armor and shirt and looks into the full body mirror at his figure. He'd always been conscious of himself due to his other side but Levi's constant worship of him had filled him with a new found confidence he didn't know he had. He groans softly his head suddenly hurting again, then his arm began to throb in pain and he hissed as he collapsed to his knees, he tried to scream but he couldn't. 

What the hell...

He thought to himself as he looks in the mirror and his eyes widened in horror as black veins protruded from beneath his skin. The blackness coursed through his blood crawling up his face and he watched as his green eyes went black. He reached out however his hand bumping against an invisible barrier and he froze as he stood up and looked through the glass seeing himself standing in his room. What was going on. He banged against the glass and then froze as he seen himself smirking at him, 

'Don't over work yourself...Your not leaving that mirror any time soon.'

MIRROR! 

He banged against the glass. 

Who are you!?

The other version smirked, 

'I'm you...This is who you really are Eren...I'm the darkness that has been festering inside you for so long...'

He says, Eren watched in horror. He banged against the glass, 

'Now I'm free...I can finally destroy everything you love...Starting by devouring our beautiful wife...'

He says smirking, Eren screamed banging against the glass hard but it wouldn't break. 

NO! NO DONT HURT HIM! PLEASE!

He begged, 

LEVI! LEVI RUN AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD! HURT ME BUT DONT HURT HIM!

'Oh dont worry Eren...I'm gonna hurt you too...' 

He says smirking as he turns just as Levi exists the bathroom, Levi smiles as he sees his king and stands there wearing a shear shall. 

'My queen...Don't you look beautiful...I will enjoy fucking you hard.'

He purrs, Levi blushes, 

'What are you waiting on my king.'

He purrs. Erens eyes widened as he banged against the glass begging his other self to stop. 

LEVI! NO! PLEASE...NOT MY WIFE!!

Eren cries tears rushing down his face as he watched his darker walk over and kiss his wife. He watched as his wife was undressed and pushed onto the bed, he was so beautiful and his other self was touching him. The side that wanted to hurt Levi had Levi at his mercy. 

'Come now my queen...Be as loud as you can...Scream my name as I fuck you.'

He says, Levi blushes, 

'Mmmm...I intend to my king.'

He purrs pulling his king close completely unaware of what was going on. Eren watched as is wife was touched and his moans echoed through the room, he began to cry slamming his fists so hard agaisnt the glass that his skin tore and he began to bleed. 

LEVI!!!!!!

He screams as his darker self smirked not caring to be gentle or to be patient, to him Levi was nothing more than a toy for his enjoyment, he smirked as he pushed into Levi moaning as he feels Levi gasps and pant heavily. 

'My king! Fuck! Mmm...Your co-'

'Take it my little whore.'

Whore? That was relatively knew not that Levi minded off course. He kind of liked it, however, this felt different, almost like...Fucking...not love making...

'Eren wa-'

'Mmmm...God baby boy...You feel so good...'

Levi smiles and moans, 

'Y-You too my king.' 

He says softly as he kisses him and gasps when Eren hit his prostate he felt a little uncomfortable due to the lack of lube but...He knew Eren loved him and he still enjoyed the roughness. He moans loudly as Eren fucked harder. Darker Eren smirks as he looked to the mirror and smirked as he seen his other self watching in fear. 

'Your mine...'

He says, 

'Y-Yours!'

Levi cried in pleasure as they fucked. Eren watched as his wife was fucked his other self not carrying to be gentle with his wife. When they climaxed Eren watched as Levi was barely given a moment before he was fucked again and again until he collapsed in exhaustion. His poor wife was exhausted but Eren knew Levi was too kind hearted to stop. 

'Sorry...I was very stressed my dear.'

Darker Eren said kissing Levi's cheek, Levi looks at him tiredly, 

'I-Its ok-'

'Good. I'm gonna have a bath.'

Levi sits up and nodded covering himself as he does so, normally Eren would carry him to the bath, 

'Y-You coming my queen?'

He asked, Levi nods, 

'Y-Yes my king...Just one moment...My legs are like jelly right now.'

Levi says smiling, he watches Eren go into the bathroom and he stands looking at himself in the mirror, his body covered in bruises from their roughness. Eren sobs as he looks at his wife. 

I'm sorry...Levi I'm so sorry...I love you...I promise I love you....Oh God...

'Maybe...He's just stressed...'

That had to be the answer right? Levi could understand, he placed his hand against the mirror unaware of his husband being trapped just behind the glass.

'I will worship you...Till my last breath...'


End file.
